Smile Because It Happened
by the amber dragonfly
Summary: A dangerous threat is loose in the world and threatening their hard-earned peace. The Gaang must fight for freedom, love, and friendship- and things will never be the same. Zutara, Taang, Sokki POST SOZIN'S COMET SPOILERS ETC ETC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was over. It was finally, _finally_ over.

Ozai had been defeated. Azula had gone insane. The Earth King had been restored to his throne and his city. Their friends and family from the eclipse invasion had been released from prison. A new Fire Lord had been crowned. Peace hovered on the horizon for all the people in every nation.

The Avatar had saved the world.

Aang walked outside the Jasmine Dragon, leaving his friends inside to discuss- or rather, complain about- Sokka's less-than-accurate portraying of their little group, and gazed up at the benevolent sunset.

He was content. He had done what he had been born to do- and now, he could look to the future with a hopeful heart.

A soft noise behind him alerted him of someone's presence. He turned and saw Katara, as lovely in green as she was in blue, or red (or any color, in his opinion) emerging from the tea house with a shy little smile on her lips.

His young heart leapt at the sight of her, this one girl he had loved since she first found him in that iceberg a year before. He smiled up at her, thankful that she had made it through all the chaos unharmed.

Blushing, Katara leaned down and kissed the boy, wrapping her arms around him. His heart nearly bursting, he returned the embrace, kissing her back joyfully.

All was well in the world.

The kiss ended and Aang looked up into Katara's azure eyes with a smile. She was still blushing, but she too wore a bashful smile. He pulled her into a hug, needing to feel her close to him, to feel her in his arms.

Katara held onto him tightly, relieved that her faith in him to save the world hadn't been unfounded. She rested her cheek on his narrow shoulder, feeling the rapid beating of his heart though the blood in his veins.

The sound of the door curtain rustling faintly reached her ears and she opened her eyes.

The new Fire Lord stood just outside the doorframe, one hand holding the curtain. An embarrassed expression was on his face.

Gold eyes met blue. Scenes from their fight with Azula flickered through both their minds, with Katara recalling how he had taken the lightning bolt intended for her- and nearly dying in the process- and with Zuko remembering being pulled back from Death by a pair of warm hands… and tears on his skin.

Neither had said anything to anyone about the details of Zuko's Agni Kai with his sister, nor the events following.

"Zuko?" Mai's voice called from inside the tea house. She moved the dark green door curtain aside once more and blinked in the encroaching twilight, her gaze first only seeing Aang and Katara as they parted, the Avatar still holding the waterbender's hand.

Zuko turned to look at his girlfriend. "Sorry. I came out to tell… Aang something, but it looks like I interrupted something."

Mai looped her arm around his and almost dragged him as she led him back inside. "I didn't ask what you were doing."

"Y-Yeah. Sorry."

The younger couple stared after them until the curtain fell again, separating them from those inside the Jasmine Dragon. Aang let out a low whistle.

Katara glanced at him curiously. "What?"

"She's really… controlling."

She covered her mouth to muffle her giggle. "That's one way of putting it."

He folded his hands behind his head and leaned against the railing. "I hope she doesn't tell him not to be friends with us anymore," he said worriedly.

Katara lifted an eyebrow at him. "_That _is your main concern? He's the _Fire Lord_! He can be friends with whoever he wants to!"

Aang turned towards her again and gazed up at her with joyful grey eyes. "Yeah. You're right." He put his arm around her waist and together they looked to the horizon, where the sun had finally set and night had begun to envelop the land. "Everything is in place. The world is on its way to peace, and there's the chance for love everywhere." He blushed. "Sokka has Suki, Zuko has Mai… and I… have you."

Katara's cheeks grew warm as well and she rested her head against Aang's bald one. "You'll always have me, Aang. No matter what happens."

**.o(O)o.**

"That was kinda rude, you know."

Zuko tried not to heave a sigh as he sipped his tea. He regarded Mai over the edge of his cup. "I didn't know I'd be interrupting anything. It's not like they had a sign on the door that said 'Do Not Disturb- Romance in Progress'."

Toph snorted with a grin. "Bet you got an eyeful, huh, Sparky?"

Sokka choked and spewed tea all over the table- and his painting. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Suki replied.

Zuko's face was now bright red. "Hey, I didn't see anything, okay? All they were doing was hugging."

Mai's normally bored expression didn't change as she leaned back in her chair. "Then you saw enough."

"Children, children," Iroh's gentle voice admonished as he entered the main dining area. "Enough arguing." He set down a plate of dragonheart cookies and smiled as Toph swiped at least four before he had even straightened up. "Young love is fragile enough."

Toph snorted again. "Love is overrated."

Iroh chuckled. "One day you, too, will find love- and then you will see how marvelous it can be." He sat down in a vacant chair and folded his hands in his lap, a wise- and altogether too mischievous-expression on his face. "They say that the love that is forged in the heat of battle can never be broken."

Sokka practically glomped Suki. "See? That means you're all mine!"

Suki gave Sokka's toothy grin an amused look. "What about Yue?"

The Water Tribe warrior's eyes grew teary and his face fell. He sniffed. "Well, maybe she left so I could… be with you?" he said, a bit sadly and a lot hopefully.

Suki pondered that for a moment. "I suppose I can accept that." As Sokka hugged her again, she flicked his forehead with her fingers. "But no more pining over the moon, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Toph laughed so hard she nearly fell off her chair. "Ooooo, she's got you _whipped_, Snoozles_._"

Iroh chortled softly. "He is in _love_, young Earthbender. And when you love someone, you will do amazing things for that person." He stroked his beard with a smile. "Sometimes… you'd even give up your life for them."

Zuko averted his eyes from his uncle's too-knowing gaze. As the subject shifted to the matter of Sokka and Katara's grandmother's marriage to Master Pakku, he found himself mulling over Iroh's words.

_Love that is forged in the heat of battle… can never be broken._

_No. Things are as they should be. That old man is just looking for what isn't there. I love Mai._

His golden eyes lifted to look at his girlfriend, who sat silently, as usual, as the room buzzed around her. No expression on her face, save for the endless ennui that was always present.

"_Don't __ever__ break up with me __again__."_

He shuddered slightly at the memory of her words when they had been reunited after Ozai's defeat. Yeah, his girlfriend _did_ have _some_ emotions… anger and irritation.

He sighed and sipped his tea. His mind drifted back to when he had nearly died. Would Mai have cared? Of course she would've cared. She said she liked him, right? That had to count for something.

Well, it was all for the best. Everything was as it should be and the world was on its way to peace. However, he had one more task he had to perform before he could focus on rebuilding the Fire Nation.

"Hey, Zuko," Aang's voice called from behind his chair. The Fire Lord turned to the young Avatar, slightly startled. Firelight from the sconces on the walls reflected in happy grey eyes- and off his shiny bald head, almost obscuring the blue arrow tattooed on it. "You needed to tell me something?"

Zuko blinked, momentarily lost. "Oh… uh, yeah. I wanted to… uh… get your opinion on something."

Mai crossed her arms over her chest. "That's a dumb reason to bother someone when they're making out."

Sokka let out a scandalized gasp of horror as both Katara and Aang blushed. He leapt to his feet, arms held away from his body much like a boar-monkey in full fury. "_Aaaaaaaaaang!"_ he whined, blue eyes blazing. "_WHAT are you DOING with my BABY SISTER?!"_

"Nothing _you_ aren't doing with your Kyoshi warrior," Mai replied dryly.

Suki smirked. "She's got a point, Sokka."

Torn between the instinct to protect his sister's honor and argue the point that he and Suki were older and thusly more mature, Sokka only managed a handful of incomprehensible words before collapsing back into his chair, a hint of nausea around his face.

"I… don't want to talk about this anymore."

Releasing Katara's hand, Aang walked closer to Zuko's chair. "So what's up?"

He paused, then stood up and headed towards the front of the tea shop, away from Sokka and his brotherly hysteria. Aang followed behind, leaving Katara to stare after the duo with a slight frown on her face.

When they had gotten out of the others' hearing range, Zuko stopped and sighed. He turned his head slightly and looked at the younger boy. "I need to find my mother," he said without preamble. "But I can't leave the Fire Nation while it's in this state of chaos. We need to rebuild what was destroyed during our… _my_ fight with Azula, there's the military to deal with, homeless to support, treaties to sign…"

Aang held up his hand to cut short Zuko's list of consuming issues. "Hey, hold on. Don't lose your head." He placed the hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "We're your friends, Zuko. We can help you find your mom."

"It's not that," the Fire Lord protested. "I need you to stay here and protect our friends while I'm gone."

Aang looked stunned. "You… don't want us to come along?"

Zuko pinned the Avatar with his topaz gaze. "I won't put you or the others at risk again. Besides, the people need to know you're around… It'll help keep the peace."

He scowled. "That's not fair, Zuko. You're going to need your friends with you, wherever you go. You'll need Sokka's brain, Toph's earthbending, Katara's-!"

"That's enough, Aang," Zuko interrupted. "I can't ask you to come with me- it would be selfish and foolish. No. I am going to find my mother by myself. I've already confronted my father about her, and I believe that I can get him to tell me where she is."

The young airbender's scowl deepened, and he opened his mouth to protest further when the front door to the tea shop slammed open and an Earth Kingdom soldier burst into the room.

"Fire Lord Zuko? Fire Lord Zuko!"

Everyone in the room was immediately on their feet, concern on all of their faces. Zuko stepped forward, immediately shifting into Fire Lord mode. "What is it?"

Immediately the soldier bowed in respect. "I bring news from the Fire Nation, sir," he said formally.

"Out with it."

The soldier was visibly perspiring. He turned nervous eyes to the young Fire Lord. "It's about your sister, my Lord. She… she's escaped."

"_WHAT?!"_

Wincing at the shout from all the people in the room, the soldier nodded. "And… she's… she…"

Zuko stepped forward, concern evident in every line of his body, but it was clear he was fighting for control of his emotions. "She what?"

"She broke in to your father, Fi- uh, Ozai's cell… before she vanished.

"He's dead."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Almost four years later…_

"Fire Lord, please- you _must _listen to reason…"

Zuko stopped walking down the sconce-lit corridor and turned around to face his bevy of elderly advisors. "I've _been_ listening to your reasoning- for _two years_ now! And I've told you time and time again: I will _not_ marry until my sister has been caught and the regime she has been building to take back the Fire Nation has been found and dealt with." He snorted and a small flame flashed from his nostrils. "I don't care if I have to wait until Sozin's Comet comes back again- Azula is my _top_ priority!"

The handful of gray-haired advisors bowed respectfully even though their leader, Yao Fen, continued to try and press the point despite his Fire Lord's irritation. "Of course she is, my lord. Yet you are now twenty years of age, well past the time when you should have been married and sired an heir. You _must_ have an heir, Fire Lord, should anything… unfortunate… befall you."

Sparks shot from Zuko's golden eyes. "I assure you, Yao Fen- I _will_ marry and provide an heir. However, I will do it when _I_ am good and ready!"

In a swirl of dark red cloth, he turned around and stalked away, leaving his frustrated advisors to bow once more in his wake.

He had almost reached his sanctuary- the courtyard, with its pond and family of turtleducks- when a familiar voice called out, making him wince.

"I don't need to feel your stomping to know you're pissed off."

Zuko turned around to see a beautiful young woman clad in a green tunic and cream pants reclining comfortably in a stone chair that he knew had not been present in the courtyard previously. He blinked a few times at her.

"Toph?"

She gracefully stood up and grinned at him, her stone chair sinking back into the ground as she walked toward him. "Been a long time, eh, _Fire Lord_?"

His good eye widened as she sauntered closer. He had last seen her over three years ago when she had informed everyone she was going to travel in order to "coat herself in a healthy layer of her element from every corner of the world."

And now, she had blossomed into a lovely and slender, if short, young woman. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head in some sort of twist, but her bangs were still long and covered her pale, sightless eyes.

"Y-yeah. Three years, at least."

Her grin broadened and she forcibly pulled him into a hug- a rough one. "You look good, Sparky."

He returned her friendly embrace, thinking to himself how he was going to be sporting bruises later. "I'm not falling for that one. I'm not Sokka."

Toph laughed and released him, taking a step back. "Have you heard from Snoozles and Fan-girl lately? I stopped by Kyoshi Island on my way here and Ty Lee said she hadn't seen them in a while."

Zuko folded his arms over his chest. "I received a letter from them about six months ago. Last I knew they were at the North Pole, paying respects at the Oasis to Sokka's old girlfriend."

She winced but kept grinning. "Ouch. That can't be easy for Suki."

"She wrote that it was her idea. Sokka needed closure, and she was tired of arguing with him about Yue."

Toph's face grew more somber. "Closure, huh? That's pretty nice of her, considering."

Zuko sat down on a nearby bench. "So what brings you back here? You said once that there wasn't hardly any dirt left in the Fire Nation because of all the volcanoes. I would've thought you'd return to Ba Sing Se and swap stories with my uncle for a while."

"I did already," she replied, plopping down on the grassy lawn of the courtyard. "That's why I'm here."

Immediately he was on edge. "Is he all right? I just saw him a couple weeks ago and he seemed fine…"

"Relax, Sparky. Uncle's fine. But he has news for you that he thought you'd want to know about."

Zuko lifted his only remaining eyebrow. "Then why didn't he just write a letter?"

Toph grinned and produced a sealed scroll. "He did. He just wanted to deliver it in _style_."

He cautiously took the scroll from her, a knot in his stomach as he tried to guess what might be written inside. _Is he sick? Did he hurt himself somehow? What if he found Azula? Or Mom?_

Slowly he opened the scroll and began to read as Toph cheerfully began to pick her toes.

_Dear Nephew,_

_I apologize that I have not been able to make it back to the Fire Nation for your last birthday celebration. These old bones are aching something fierce, and the long boat ride back would have been much too painful. However, I will give you your gift next time you are able to come visit. So for now, my temporary gift to you is the presence of our lovely Earthbending lady._

Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncle's double meaning of "presence." "So you're here to stay?"

Toph grinned. "For a while, anyway. I'll have to run off to the Southern Air Temple pretty soon, though, for Katara's surprise party."

Something in his chest clenched at the sound of Katara's name. "Surprise party? But her birthday isn't until mid-winter."

A sly expression crossed the young Earthbender's face. "It is? And how would _you_ know that?"

Heat rose in his cheeks. "It… I… Well, _your_ birthday is in the spring, isn't it?"

"Duh. All the best Earthbenders are born in the spring." She smirked. "Plus, you were there for my thirteenth birthday party."

"Right before you left on your 'dirt quest.'"

She laughed. "Yup. And it's been great. I've never felt so at one with my element."

Zuko paused. "S-so… What is this surprise party about?"

The evil grin returned to Toph's face. "What? You don't know?" She flicked a piece of unidentifiable yuck from between her toes. "Aang's going to propose."

Silence.

Finally, "…What?"

"It's supposed to be written in that letter, Sparky. I thought you'd finished reading it already."

He lifted the letter and continued to read, his heart thudding heavily.

_I have recently received an invitation to a surprise engagement party for Aang and Katara, but will not be able to attend due to my poor aching bones. _(_Aching bones indeed,_ Zuko thought skeptically) _Since I know you have not seen the Avatar and your other friends in quite some time, I have taken the liberty of informing Aang that you will be there for both of us._

Zuko lifted his gaze from the paper and stared at Toph, who still maintained her mischievous grin.

"…Katara… is getting engaged?"

"That's what it says, Zu-zu. _Why_? Is there… a _problem_?"

"No. Of course not. It's just that she's so young-"

"She'll be eighteen this winter," Toph pointed out. "Most Water Tribe girls are married when they're sixteen. Aang's been waiting to ask her until _he_ was old enough to marry her. And he'll be sixteen this fall."

Zuko wasn't so dense as to not notice the tinge of sadness in his young friend's voice. "Er… Toph…?"

She waved him off. "No worries, right? He's been in love with her for-ev-er." She smiled faintly. "It's right that the Avatar who saved the world should get a happy ending with the girl of his dreams."

"Toph, I…!"

"Enough," she interrupted. "So are you going to go or not?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to soothe the ache between his shoulders. "I doubt I'd be able to leave for that long. I've got a bunch of strategy meetings to attend to regarding finding Azula and her conspirators, plus I need to open the new orphanage in the rebuilt section of the Capitol, not to mention my advisors are all over my ass about _me_ getting married and producing an heir…"

"Zuko." A sympathetic look was on the young woman's face. "Don't give me your weak excuses. You're going, and that's that. And do you know why?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Because if you don't, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

Zuko gave a forced laugh. "Yeah, I suppose Aang _would_ be a bit put out if _all_ of his friends didn't come to one of the most important celebrations in his life. And having the Avatar pissed at you is probably not a good thing."

Toph's expression didn't change, but she didn't say anything further on the subject. "So how _are_ you and Needles doing? Uncle didn't tell me much."

He shrugged, looking away even though she couldn't see it. "Not much to tell. We're the same as we've always been. We criticize things, we argue, we make up, start all over again. Nothing unusual."

"Sounds like a great relationship."

"Well, I can't really complain too much. She's been the perfect Consort for nearly four years now. She knows the ins and outs of court life, she behaves impeccably during political dinners, and is always a gracious hostess. She'd be a perfect Fire Lady."

"Then why not marry her and put your advisors' nerves at ease?"

Zuko crossed his arms again. "I… I will. As soon as I find my sister and put a stop to the unrest she's been stirring up with those rebels she's gathering."

"Which might take years."

"It might."

Toph gazed at him- or rather, towards him- thoughtfully. "You know, Zu-zu… Some might say that you're using your hunt for Crazy as an excuse."

"Excuse for what?"

"To not get married."

He scowled and stood up. "I know my duties, Toph. As Fire Lord I am responsible for protecting my people, ensuring their survival, managing any difficulties that come their way, and producing a child that will take over as ruler when I am gone. And I _will_ do what is expected of me."

Toph's knowing smirk returned. "Somehow, I think you're going to do something everyone but _you_ expects."

.o(O)o.

_Fire was everywhere. Blue flames battled red as hysterical laughter echoed throughout the chaos. He had the upper hand- that much was certain. He shifted his stance, regarding her with the knowledge that HE was the better fighter this time around._

_The air seemed to turn heavy, feeling thick and charged. She smirked._

_He knew what was coming. He readied himself, clearing his mind of inner turmoil and focusing on the electricity balled in his opponent's fist._

_Her eyes, which had been locked on him the entire battle, suddenly shifted to his right. She struck, sending her blue lightning heading straight and true._

_He turned, his stomach tightening and his heart lurching, for he knew who her target was. He ran, moving as fast as he could, his mind on one thing only._

"_Don't let her die."_

_The lightning hit him and he fought to redirect it as his uncle had taught him. His mind was not clear, his thoughts were not focused- and his heart seized. He managed to redirect part of the attack, but not all of it… and it was enough to protect HER._

_He fell to the ground, twitching as remnants of the electricity shot through his body. The pain in his chest increased as his heart fought to keep beating. He managed to roll onto his back and he forced his eyes to open slightly._

_And saw a pair of blue eyes gazing at him in disbelief._

Katara,_ he tried to say, but no words would come out. _Please be okay.

_His eyes slid shut and darkness enveloped him. The heat from his body began to leave him and he knew this was the end. He could only pray that SHE could defeat her._

_Of course she would. SHE was a better bender than he was._

"_Zuko, don't you die on me!"_

_Warm hands rested on his chest. The pain began to drift away, like the tides of the ocean, pulsing and retreating, until nothing remained except body aches that reminded him that he was still alive._

_He opened his eyes once more, and this time those blue eyes were overflowing with tears. He gazed at her._

"_You saved me."_

_She sniffled and gave him a watery smile. "You saved me first."_

"_So we're even."_

"…_Yeah."_

_He sat up and looked at her. Long brown hair curling around her shoulders. Eyes the color of the clearest oceans. Skin softer than a newborn turtle-duck's down._

_He lifted his hand to her cheek and gently brushed his thumb over the skin there, marveling at how perfect it felt under his fingers. He opened his mouth to tell her everything: why he risked everything to help find her mother's killer, his reasons for choosing HER to join him for his fight against Azula, why he had jumped in front of his sister's attack in order to save HER life…_

"_Thank you."_

_Wait. Thank you? That's not what I was going to say! Wait, Katara, I… _

Zuko sat up fast in his massive bed, his body broken out in a cold sweat. He ran a hand through his tussled hair, his breath coming out in rapid pants.

_Dammit._

He threw back the crimson coverlet covering his lower half and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling on a black silk robe and tying the belt in jerking motions.

_Why the hell am I dreaming about HER? That happened nearly four years ago. I'm with Mai, and SHE's going to be getting engaged to Aang… there's NO reason for me to be bringing up old memories._

But the dull ache in his chest wouldn't go away. And he didn't need Toph's amazing blind insight to know why it was there.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was well past midnight. Despite that, the sky was painted in a myriad of colors, ranging from the darkest orange on the horizon to velvet indigo high overhead, with every color in between.

A dark figure slipped between the silent lodges, a mere shadow in the unending twilight of the summer nights. A penguin-seal cried out and the figure paused, assessing their surrounds. Seeing no indication that they had been discovered, the shadow continued on its quest, running silently on the snow.

At one particular lodge, they paused once more, glancing around. When all appeared as normal, they lifted the fur hide covering the entrance and stole inside, carefully replacing the hide so it appeared undisturbed.

"Katara!"

The figure whirled around in surprise, blue eyes wide in shock. Hands lifted to pull down the black mask covering the lower part of their face.

"Suki?" Katara asked, her cheeks flushed as she realized she had been caught. "W-w-what are _you_ doing here?"

The Kyoshi warrior raised an eyebrow at her sister-in-law. "Same thing you're doing here, I'd bet. You're hungry."

Katara looked guiltily at the containers of smoked and jerked meat that filled over half the lodge, which was the second-biggest structure in the village. "Uh…"

"It's okay. I won't tell Aang."

Giving into the gnawing of her belly, Katara smiled gratefully at her before pushing the black hood off her head and tossing her black gloves onto a nearby sealed barrel. She reached into an open one and pulled out a few pieces of meat, taking a bite out of one and sighing in bliss before slumping to the floor beside Suki.

"That good, huh?"

Katara sighed again. "You have _no_ idea." She took another bite, chewing almost reverently. "I know Aang doesn't eat meat, but you'd think he'd let _me_ eat some once in a while."

Suki lifted an eyebrow. "He won't let you eat meat?"

The waterbender frowned before swallowing. "He… I think he's trying to turn me into an Air Nomad."

Muffled laughter indicated Suki's amusement. "You're not serious."

Katara huffed. "I swear he is. He only buys me clothes in oranges and yellows, he won't let me eat meat- at _all_- and I think he's trying to teach me airbending."

"Airbending?"

She nodded. "He's been telling me that it's a form of waterbending, but I know the difference. He's been trying to get me to make a water scooter ball-thing like the one he makes with air!"

Suki paused in devouring a chunk of dried deer-elk. "Why?"

"I have no idea!" Katara exploded, throwing her arms up in frustration. "I'm a W_aterbender_- no matter how much he wants me to be, I cannot, nor will I ever be an Airbender!"

"He _is_ the last of his people," Suki pointed out. "It's kinda up to him to revive the Air Nomads, if you catch my drift."

Katara made a bizarre face. "Monks can't do _that_… can they?"

The Kyoshi warrior patted her rounded stomach, thoroughly hidden beneath layers of fur and coat. "Any man can. But I don't think monks were… _allowed._ Although, in this particular situation, with him being the last Airbender alive, it's kinda up to him to… uh… _make_ more Airbenders."

Blue eyes gazed at the young mother-to-be. "You haven't told my brother yet, have you," she said, changing the awkward subject.

Suki blushed. "It… hasn't been the right time. He's been so busy with learning chieftain stuff with your father, helping to improve the village, helping Master Pakku with dealing with the Northern Water Tribe and helping Aang with… things, he comes home every night thoroughly exhausted and is snoring almost before his head hits the pillow."

"He needs to know, Suki. He's going to be a father in, like, three months!"

"I know, I know." She took a huge bite of deer-elk. "Tomorrow, okay? I'll make sure to tell him then."

Katara nodded in approval, then broke into giggles. "You'd think he would've figured something was up, considering how much meat you've been eating for the last six months."

Suki sighed, but a wide grin was on her lovely face. "Proof positive that this kid is _entirely_ Sokka's."

**.o(O)o.**

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

Sokka stifled a yawn as he nodded. "Katara's completely in the dark. Of course, it helped that the two of you were at the Western Air Temple for so long. What _were_ you doing there, anyway?" he asked, giving Aang a look that screamed "overprotective brother."

"Checking in with Teo and his dad to see how the repairs were coming along," Aang replied, completely oblivious to Sokka's paranoia. "They think they'll be done in a few months, hopefully before winter."

Hakoda looked up from the pile of scrolls littering his new desk. "The summer solstice was only a couple weeks ago. There's plenty of time before winter comes." He eyed the bald-headed young man. "Have you finished the necklace yet?"

"Yes, sir." He held up the item for his inspection: a wooden disk engraved with the three swirls of the Air Nomads was attached to a soft band of material which shifted colors as it caught the firelight, from orange to yellow and back again.

"Very nice," Hakoda nodded. "Very unusual cloth you used for the band. I've never seen anything like it."

"I found it at the Western Air Temple during our last visit. The original piece was somewhat ripped, but I thought I could still use part of it." Aang paused and smiled nervously at the Water Tribe chieftain. "I'm grateful that you have allowed me to court your daughter, Chief Hakoda."

The older man waved at him negligently. "Stop that. You're the Avatar." He grinned. "It's not like she could do better than that. Not even a king would be better."

"Thank you, sir."

Hakoda laughed, standing up to clap the young man on the shoulder. "No, thank _you._ I get to have the Avatar Who Saved the World as a son-in-law!"

"Lose a daughter, gain an Avatar," Sokka commented. "Sounds like a fair deal to me!"

**.o(O)o.**

Toph tossed open the door to Zuko's private chambers with absolutely no hesitation whatsoever. "Wake up, _Fire Lord_! We've got a boat to catch!"

Zuko, who had been _trying_ to sleep after countless hours of tossing and turning for no reason he was willing to fathom, sat up fast when the door slammed open. He blinked at the Earthbender as if trying to figure out why she was in his bedroom. "How did you get in here?"

"It's called a door, Sparky."

He scowled, not that she'd be able to see it. "I meant, how did you get past my guards?"

Toph plopped herself on the edge of his bed. "Is _that_ what you call those two statues that were standing by your door?" She shrugged. "I gave them a break."

Zuko dropped his forehead onto his hand. "Tell me they're still conscious."

She laughed. "Of course they are. I just made some extra-comfy chairs for 'em and told them to take a load off. That armor you make them wear must be heavy."

"…Extra-comfy… chairs?"

"Yup. Made from the highest quality earth I could find beneath this god-forsaken rock."

Zuko sighed. "Let them go, Toph."

"But we have to get going- the ship sailing for the Southern Air Temple leaves within the hour. Those two wouldn't let me in to wake you up, so I dealt with them accordingly."

Southern Air Temple. The surprise party. Katara… getting engaged. To Aang.

He remembered- again- why he hadn't been able to sleep.

He pulled the crimson coverlet over his head as he lay back down. "Mi'm moph moing."

"Like hell you're not going," Toph announced pulling the blanket off the bed.

Zuko let out a yelp and blushed furiously as he sought to cover himself- the young Fire Lord slept nude, apparently. "TOPH!"

"What? Are you afraid I might see your royal jewels?" She guffawed. "I think your modisty's safe with me, Sparky."

He grabbed his pillow and covered his lower torso, glaring at her. "That's not the point."

"Yeah, yeah. Heaven forbid the blind girl be caught in the same room as a naked man." She frowned slightly. "How come Needles isn't here?"

"She has her own suite of chambers in another wing of the palace," Zuko explained as he pulled on some clothes. "We aren't allowed to share a bed until we are married."

"Sucks for you."

He paused as he pulled a dark red long-sleeve tunic trimmed with gold over his head. "Even then… she'd probably still sleep in her own room. My mom… stayed in her own rooms despite being married to Ozai."

Toph noted that he never referred to the former Fire Lord as his "father." "Well, that's her choice, I suppose. I know _I_ wouldn't want to share rooms with that cobra-jackal either." She walked over and poked Zuko in the shoulder.

"So… you haven't needled Needles yet?"

Zuko choked and started coughing. "How the hell did we end up on this subject anyway?!"

"You were taking too dang long and we've got a boat to catch. Now hurry up!"

"Yes, ma'am."

A knock sounded at the door. Zuko strode to the other side of the room and opened it, revealing a palace messenger. On either side of the doorway, he could see his two guards "sitting" in stone chairs- with a section of stone preventing them from moving more than their heads or their feet. Zuko mentally sighed. "What is it, Tai?"

The messenger fell to one knee. "There's been an attack in the south wing, sir."

Zuko went on alert. That was where the nobles resided. "Why wasn't I notified? Was anyone injured?"

Tai bowed his head apologetically. "The attack was over and the perpetrators gone before anyone could sound an alarm. Several servants suffered from knife and sword wounds, but so far, nothing has been fatal. However…"

"However?"

"Lady Mai is missing. Her maids have searched everywhere and it doesn't appear as though there was a struggle inside her rooms." He reached inside his vest and pulled out a small piece of parchment. "This was found partially hidden under the bed."

Zuko took the paper and read it carefully. It was written in dark red ink… ink, Zuko worried, that might actually be blood. He turned to Toph, who shook her head slightly. Tai wasn't lying.

"What does it say, Zuko?"

He walked over to a nearby cushioned bench and sat down, his face serious. Tai waited, concerned, by the door as Toph moved closer to the young Firebender.

"_You should have feared me more."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Katara entered her father's private lodge, a rather confused look on her face. "Dad, have you seen Aang or Sokka anywhere? I've looked everywhere, but it's almost like they're not in the village at all."

Hakoda looked up from the piece of parchment he had been staring at. His eyes were soft and filled with a muted joy, but his expression was one of wistful reflection. "Oh, good morning, Katara."

She walked over to kneel by her father's side. Gazing at the picture in his hand, she placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "I miss her too, Dad."

The older man sighed and carefully laid the sketch of his wife back in its proper place inside his personal trunk. "I'm always wishing she were still here," he murmured, his voice quiet as a snowfall, "but right now, I could really use her advice."

Katara looked puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

He glanced up at her and abruptly his gaze seemed to clarify. "Oh… uh, no, honey." He smiled and the sadness that had been present evaporated as if it had never been. "You asked me something. I'm sorry- my mind was elsewhere."

She grinned. "At least it didn't abandon camp completely, like Sokka's does half the time."

Hakoda laughed. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Speaking of Sokka, I've been looking all over the place for him, but neither him nor Aang seem to be anywhere in the village. Did they leave on Appa or something?"

The Water Tribe Chieftain looked positively thoughtful. "I believe they said they were heading to the Southern Air Temple today." He handed her a scroll sealed with the Air Nomad symbol. "Aang left this for you."

A suspicious look on her face, Katara broke the seal and opened the scroll to read the contents. "_Katara- Sokka, Suki and I are heading to the Southern Air Temple and we'd like you to join us as soon as you can. I'm sending Appa back for you and your dad. Love, Aang._"

Katara raised her head and gave her father a skeptical look. "That's awful vague. Why would they head to the Southern Air Temple out of the blue like that?"

Hakoda shrugged and concentrated on putting away his personal things in their trunk. "Maybe he needed to pray to the spirits of his people for guidance?" he suggested. "It was his home, remember."

She didn't appear convinced. "Then why take Sokka and Suki? Suki shouldn't be tr-…" she trailed off, remembering it wasn't her place to tell Hakoda about her delicate condition. (As if anything about the Kyoshi warrior could be called "delicate.")

"It was his decision to take them, wasn't it? Don't question it." Hakoda stood up and stretched. "Well, we should probably get going then. Don't want to leave Appa waiting out there in the snow."

Katara wasn't stupid. "What's going on, Dad? Why is everyone gone? And why is Aang asking _both_ of us to fly to the Temple on such short notice? Something isn't right."

He frowned. "Did you ever think maybe it's a celebration for Sokka and Suki's upcoming addition?"

Blue eyes flew wide. "You… you _know_?"

"How could I not?" He chuckled. "She's been eating more meat than a tiger-whale." He winked at his daughter. "Your mother was the same way when she was pregnant with your brother."

"Oh, lord. Does Sokka know?"

Hakoda shook his head. "Don't think so." He belted his summer parka and headed for the door hide to hold it open for her. "I love my son, but he's about as sharp as a bag of slush when it comes to female things."

Katara giggled as she left the lodge. "That's Sokka for you."

**.o(O)o.**

Aang beamed cheerfully as he glided out to meet the huge flying bison and his passengers. "Welcome back, Appa ol' buddy!"

"Aang!" Katara called, waving one hand in the air.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang hollered back. "Glad you decided to come!"

The Waterbender blinked, confused. "I had a choice?" she asked her father without turning her attention from her boyfriend, who swooped to the side and out in front of his bison's nose, apparently leading the way.

Hakoda cleared his throat and looked away. "Not really."

Unconsciously, Katara smoothed her dark orange skirt, which was covering a pair of loose brown pants. "I suppose I do need to be here," she mused. "Especially to make sure my brother doesn't make an ass of himself."

"Katara!"

She blushed. "Sorry. But it's true."

He snorted. "Still. You shouldn't use language like that. A proper woman always-"

"Conducts herself quietly, demurely, and with pride. I know."

Hakoda sighed. "Where did I go wrong with you?"

Katara grinned. "You let me run away on countless adventures with my scatter-brained brother, a childish monk, a foul-mouthed Earthbender, and a spoiled prince."

Her father's eyes reflected his daughter's image- now a young, beautiful woman. "I suppose I should be happy you came home with your honor intact, considering."

"Dad!"

He shrugged. "Sokka's told me all about Haru…"

Katara blushed lightly. "Nothing happened!"

"…Jet…"

Her blush deepened. "I was naïve."

"…Zuko…"

Katara's jaw dropped. "_Zuko_? Who said anything about Zuko?"

Hakoda gave her a direct look. "I hear things."

She scowled. "There was nothing between Zuko and me. He hasn't even contacted any of us except Sokka for the past three years!"

The Water Tribe chieftain didn't say anything further on the matter, but it continued to pester Katara's brain as Appa descended in his flight to land in the Southern Air Temple.

_Stupid Zuko..._

**.o(O)o.**

Aang practically bounced with excitement as Appa wearily lowered himself to the ground so that it would be easier for his passengers to dismount. He snapped his modified glider shut and rushed over to the bison's side to gaze up at his intended.

Katara smiled as Aang offered her his hand to help her out of the saddle. Her dark hair rippled down her back like a chocolate waterfall as she landed on the stony ground. As she straightened and looked up at him, the yellow cloth that had been flung over one shoulder slipped off. The young Avatar blushed slightly as she fixed her clothing.

"It looks great on you, Katara," he chirped, his grey eyes sparkling.

She glanced down at the Air Nomad clothing he had somehow procured for her and had insisted she wear today. Personally, she didn't like the style, but she wore it for him. "Thank you. I appreciate you buying it for me."

"He's right, Sugar Queen. You look fabulous."

Katara's attention snapped to the nearby doorway where a vaguely familiar face stood grinning like a madman. Er, madwoman. "_Toph_?"

"In the flesh."

Katara ran across the crumbling courtyard and flung her arms around the younger woman, leaving Aang to help her father down from Appa's back. "Toph! By the oceans! Where have you _been_?"

The Earthbender shrugged but kept right on grinning as she allowed herself to be hugged. "Here. There. And _especially_ over there. But now I'm here." Finally she hugged Katara back. "You haven't changed at all."

Katara mock-scowled. "Oh, don't give me that. At least _I_ grew taller."

"Oooo. _That_ hurt." Sokka sauntered up to his sister and Toph and gave them his usual smirk. "Coming from a shrimp-fish like _you_, that's really weak."

Sparks shot from Katara's eyes. Sure, she wasn't as tall as Sokka or Aang, who both had passed Hakoda in terms of height, but she was hardly _short_. "Being shorter has its advantages," she retorted pertly. "At least _my_ feet don't stick out from the bottom of my furs when I sleep!"

"And I doubt your feet stink up the lodge like Sokka's either," Suki added with a smile as she appeared behind her husband. One hand rested comfortably on the gentle slope of her belly, which was covered with a lovely green and gold tunic-dress.

Katara stared at her sister-in-law with a confused expression. "Um, Suki? Did you… talk to Sokka yet?"

"Yeah, you missed all the fun, Sweetness," Toph answered for the Kyoshi warrior. "Snoozles nearly went into conniptions. It was great."

Sokka eyed his sister. "What- you _knew_? And you didn't think you should _tell_ me?"

"I felt that if anyone should tell you, it should be your wife, dummy," Katara replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm just glad she did it before she gave _birth_."

The group of friends laughed, both over the joke and due to the fact it felt so good to be reunited with everyone after having been apart for so long.

Aang strode up to the gathering and blinked, confused but smiling. "What did I miss?"

"Typical Water Tribe sibling hissy-fit," Toph clarified.

The Avatar chuckled, then peered around as if looking for someone. "Hey, Toph. Where's Zuko?"

Katara's heart skipped a beat. Toph scowled. "Mister High-and-Mighty Fire Lord couldn't make it. His girlfriend vanished and he thinks Crazy had something to do with it."

Everyone gasped. "Mai is missing?" Suki exclaimed.

"And Azula's back?" Sokka added.

The blind Earthbender held up her hands to stop their alarm. "There's no proof that Crazy is on the move," she explained, "but there was a note in Needles' room that Sparky thinks was from his sister. He's just dealing with the servants that got hurt during the attack."

"Attack?!"

Katara sighed. "Toph, you have to learn to tell a story properly."

Toph huffed. "I thought I _did_ tell you. During an attack on the palace, a lot of servants got hurt, and somewhere in all the chaos Needles disappeared. One of the guards found a note under her bed that Sparky thinks is from his sister."

"Why does he think that?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Sokka piped up. "Did you get a look at the note?"

"Oh, yes," Toph replied, her tone dripping with fake sincerity. "It was written so neatly too."

Suki slapped her husband on the arm. "Idiot."

"What did the note say?" Aang urged, his grey eyes locked on his Earthbending teacher.

"'_You should have feared me more.'_"

The group fell silent at these words, each mulling over the possible meaning.

"But Sparky said not to worry about it," Toph finally said, waving her hand negligently. "He's going to help take care the servants that were hurt and then see if one of them can identify who led the attack." She turned her head towards Aang and Katara. "But he sent his congrats and all that."

Katara blinked. "Sokka and Suki are over _there_, Toph."

The younger woman smiled cheekily. "I _know._" She lifted her blind eyes to Aang. "You haven't asked her yet? You're getting slow in your old age, Twinkletoes."

"Toph!" Aang blushed furiously. "You're ruining my surprise!" Then he leaned down and stared at her, nose to nose. "And you're older than I am."

"Barely!"

"Six months, at least. You're sixteen already and I won't be sixteen until the autumn equinox."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"She's right, Aang," Sokka observed. "You _do_ look old, what with your shiny bald head and the fact you're as tall as a platypus-bear. If you decided to grow a goatee you'd look just like Gran-Pakku."

"Hold up," Katara demanded. She turned to Aang. "Ask me what?"

"Here it comes," Toph grinned.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to wait until later."

"Well, too bad. What's going on?" She looked at her friends and brother. "Aren't we here to celebrate my upcoming niece or nephew?"

Hakoda walked up, followed by Kana and Pakku himself. "Not exactly," he said, a mysterious smile on his lips.

"We're here for you, Katara," Pakku added. "This celebration is for you. And for the Avatar."

Katara was completely lost. "Huh?"

Aang blushed again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth. "Th-this is… for you," he stammered.

"How romantic," Toph snorted.

Katara took the proffered cloth and gazed at it for a moment, a lump of unease settling rather roughly in her stomach. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she unfolded the material until the gift within was exposed. She stared in mute shock, first at the necklace, then at Aang.

"K-Katara, w-w-would you… uh, will you… m-marry me?"

Hakoda and Pakku both cleared their throats. Aang winced. "I… I mean… I would be honored to… to, uh… have you as my wife."

The Water Tribesmen nodded in approval. Kana scowled. "She should at least have some say in the matter," the elder woman grumped under her breath.

"That's not how things are done," Pakku reminded her quietly. "A man doesn't ask for permission from anyone except the young lady's father. And Aang already went through the proper proposal with Hakoda."

Kana shot her husband a disgusted look. "_You_ should know better, Pakku."

The Waterbending Master actually appeared to be fidgeting. "We… we'll talk about this later."

Meanwhile, Katara could only stare at the orangeish-yellow- or was it yellowish-orange?- betrothal necklace with its carved wooden pendant. She gazed mutely at the Air Nomad symbol Aang had painstakingly engraved into the ornament.

A great gust of wind suddenly swept over the group, causing everyone to try and block the blast of air, which blew the necklace and its cloth wrapping out of Katara's hand. She tried to grab it as it flew away, but she missed. Turning, she looked at the source of the gust to see…

Nothing.

She blinked. _What could've caused such a huge gust of wind? It wasn't Aang…_

A dark figure dropped down seemingly from the sky in the middle of their group, surprising everyone and triggering a defensive stance from every warrior- except Toph.

"Glad you could make it, Sparky."

Zuko straightened up from where he had landed in a crouch and proceeded to brush off his dark red tunic and black pants with impeccable calm. "Wouldn't miss it," he deadpanned.


	5. Chapter 4

Dedicated to solarecilpse. You and your review kept me up ALL BLOODY NIGHT with my brain thinking about this next chapter. Thanks! -hug-

**Chapter 4**

A dark figure dropped down seemingly from the sky in the middle of their group, surprising everyone and triggering a defensive stance from every warrior- except Toph.

"Glad you could make it, Sparky."

Zuko straightened up from where he had landed in a crouch and proceeded to brush off his dark red tunic and black pants with impeccable calm. "Wouldn't miss it," he deadpanned.

Sokka lifted a hand up to his brow to peer curiously at the sky. "How did you do that? Are you part Airbender or something?"

The young Fire Lord thought of his maternal grandfather, Avatar Roku, but decided against saying anything about it. "I had one of our new balloons drop me off. Figured it would've been a hell of a climb, considering I don't have a flying bison to ferry me around like some people."

Appa bellowed cheerfully.

"Good to see you too, you big pile of fur."

Aang's grin couldn't get any bigger. "It's been a long time, Sifu Hotman."

"_Please_ don't call me that."

Toph snickered. "Is 'Zuzu' more to your liking, Mr. Fire Lord?"

Zuko turned and started walking toward the edge of the ancient crumbling temple. "I'm outta here."

Katara, who had been stunned into silence at Zuko's abrupt appearance, took a step forward, her hand slightly outstretched as if she wanted to grab hold of his arm to prevent him from leaving. "Zuko…"

He stopped. Slowly turned around. Gazed at the Waterbender who had drifted in and out of his traitorous thoughts for the past four years. His golden eyes absorbed the changes that had matured her since they had last seen each other.

Taller than Toph (although that wasn't saying much), with slender, graceful arms and long legs, from what he could see even though she was practically overwhelmed by the voluminous brown pants and dark orange skirt she wore. The yellow cloth she had wrapped around her midsection and flung over one shoulder made her already tanned skin seem even darker. Her eyes, as blue as the oceans she commanded, were larger than he remembered, edged with thick black lashes that gave her a much more mature look. Wavy brown hair, normally tied back, hung loose down her back and brushed her hips as the breeze danced through it.

She looked… like a woman.

Zuko didn't know what to say. Three years he hadn't seen her, had only imagined her as he had last saw her- a girl on the brink of womanhood but with an inner strength and ability beyond her years, and he was completely speechless at the changes in her.

Aang had moved away, searching for the necklace that had blown away when Zuko's air balloon whooshed by. Sokka and Suki were gazing at him in slight confusion, wondering why he was acting so distant considering this was his first time seeing everyone in so long. Toph merely crossed her arms and smirked, privy to unsaid information only she could possibly know.

"Zuko?"

He blinked, as if that alone would clear his mind of thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having. He focused on Katara's face, searching for some trace of the young girl he had said goodbye to years ago.

Long before the last time he had seen her.

He knew just how to irritate her, too. He smirked. "Peasant."

Katara crossed her arms and gave him a rather mischievous smile. "If that's the title you prefer, then I'm more than happy to oblige. _Peasant_ Zuko."

Sokka guffawed. Suki slapped her forehead with her palm. Toph shook her head in amazement at the sheer stupidity of some people.

Zuko _slowly_ walked towards the Waterbender, his eyes never leaving hers. When he was just a couple feet from her, he stopped and leaned close to her ear. "No matter my title, I'm still above you," he murmured, knowing he was inciting her wrath both with his manner and his words.

She turned her head slightly. "Fire Lord or peasant, you'll never be above me," she replied in the same soft tone. Her face flushed red as she realized how close he was to her face- and to her lips.

He chuckled and straightened. Brushing past the madly blushing Waterbender he turned his attention to Sokka and Suki. "Hadn't heard from you two in a while. You had me wondering if something had happened."

Katara tried very hard to focus her breathing and to will the heat to leave her face. "Awwww… Were you worried about us?" she heard Sokka gush.

"We were… preoccupied," Suki replied, patting her belly. "Sorry."

Zuko eyed the pregnant woman. "So I see. Going to repopulate the South Pole all by yourself, Boomerang Boy?" he asked Sokka.

The younger man gave Zuko a familiar toothy grin as he put an arm around his wife. "One warrior at a time."

"Katara!" Everyone turned to see Aang rushing back, an object in his hand. "I found it!"

The Waterbender stood in a sort of mute paralysis as Aang moved behind her to remove her mother's necklace and replace it with his own. As the young Avatar secured the orange-yellow band around her throat, Katara's gaze rose- and met Zuko's. His amber eyes seemed to burn, but his face remained passive. _What is he thinking?_

Finally Aang stepped back and turned his new fiancé toward him. "It looks beautiful on you, Katara," he murmured, smiling.

Katara looked at everyone. Her father and grandfather were beaming. Gran-gran looked slightly upset. Sokka was clapping in approval, whereas Suki seemed a bit more… concerned. Toph merely scowled.

And Zuko…

Turning her head to her other side, the blue-eyed beauty sought the Fire Lord's gaze once more. For a moment, he merely stared at her, his expression completely blank.

Then he smiled, lifting her hand and bowing over it. "Congratulations to you both." He looked at Aang. "When is the wedding?"

"The autumn equinox," Aang announced, causing Katara to swivel sharply towards him. "Once I turn sixteen, we'll be able to get married."

Sokka stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Technically speaking, aren't you, like a hundred and fifteen years old or something?"

The Avatar laughed. "Yeah, I suppose. But your father said I had to wait until I was _physically_ sixteen."

Katara put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Don't I get some say in this?"

Aang looked confused. "Katara, we've been together for four years. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And your dad's already given his approval."

"What about _my_ approval?"

Hakoda cleared his throat. "Katara…" he warned.

Aang put his arms around Katara's shoulders and pulled her close. "You know I love you. I've always loved you. And now we can be together for the rest of our lives. Don't you want that? You said we'd always be together."

She softened slightly. "I did say that… but…"

"Then there's nothing to worry about!"

Zuko cleared his throat. "Actually, we've got quite a bit to worry about."

He obviously had everyone's attention. "What's wrong?" Suki asked.

"I assume Toph has informed you of why I was late?"

"Some random soldiers attacked some of your servants and you're missing a girlfriend," Sokka supplied helpfully.

"Er… yeah. Something like that." He crossed his arms over his chest. "And there was a note left in Mai's room that I believe to be from Azula."

"But there's no proof that it was her," Suki protested.

"I know my sister," Zuko muttered, "and I can completely see her tracking down and taking revenge on those that betrayed her. Mai helped us escape the Boiling Rock, remember?"

Sokka and Suki nodded slowly. "And then your crazy sister threw her and Ty Lee in prison for treason."

"Exactly." Zuko ran a hand through his hair, which was currently bereft of topknot and crown. "If she _is_ out to find who betrayed her and has already gotten to Mai…"

Suki's hands flew up to cover her gasp of dawning horror. "She's going to go after Ty Lee next."

"Who is on Kyoshi Island with the Kyoshi Warriors," Sokka finished, scowling.

"I'm sorry to have ruined your celebration with such troubling news," Zuko apologized to Aang and Hakoda, "but if Azula's power has grown to the point where she's capable of abducting someone as deadly as Mai, there's no telling how soon she will strike against the Fire Nation and try to kill us all."

Hakoda nodded. "No, you were right in telling us." He turned to Pakku and Kana. "We should hurry back to the village and get a message to the Northern Water Tribe. Get them to ready their defenses."

As the elders left, Aang turned to the Fire Lord. "What do you want us to do?"

"Do?" Zuko blinked, startled. "I want you to stay with your families, stay safe. I'll hunt down Azula on my own."

"We're not doing that," Katara announced. "We're coming with you to help you."

Toph punched one fist into her palm. "Yeah! I'm up for some Crazy-bashing too!"

Suki put her hands on Sokka's arm. "You need to go too."

"Absolutely not! You need me with you!"

"They need your brain, Sokka. I will be fine- Gran-gran will take care of me, and we've got plenty of Waterbenders to defend the village should anything happen. Zuko needs you." She looked saddened. "The Kyoshi Warriors need you."

He sighed and pulled his wife into his arms. "How can I say no to you?"

"You can't. So stop trying."

"All right, everyone!" Aang hollered. "Let's head back to the South Pole to drop off Suki and grab supplies before we set off for the Fire Nation."

Zuko watched for a moment as the Avatar helped his new fiancé into Appa's saddle. "I think I'll just take my balloon," he mused.

"I'm going with Zuko," Toph decided. "At least I can see when I'm on that metal contraption."

Aang waved. "We'll meet back up with you at the Southern Water Tribe's village!"

**.o(O)o.**

"All right, Sparky. Spill."

Zuko lifted his only eyebrow at her skeptically. "Excuse me?"

"When Crazy first went AWOL, you didn't want our help. What changed your mind?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm more mature now and realize I need others to assist me."

Toph snorted and actually spit over the side of the balloon's metal basket. "Bullshit. You forget- I can tell when you're lying."

"That's not very lady-like, Toph."

"I don't care! We're talking about _you_ here, not me."

"What about me?"

"You're in love with Katara!"

Zuko choked, spluttered, and coughed. "I beg your pardon?!"

Toph smirked as if she had an ace up her sleeve. "I could feel your heartbeat, you know. You got upset when Aang put that stupid necklace around Sugar Queen's neck."

He leaned against the heat-resistant boiler which heated the air inside the huge balloon. "I think you're talking about _you._"

"I don't love Katara, stupid."

Zuko chortled. "No, but you love Aang."

Toph turned away quickly to hide her blush but he saw it anyway. "Why should I care who he marries? I'm just his Earthbending teacher."

"And Katara is just his Waterbending teacher," he retorted. "You are both his very close friends. It's just that he met her first and his childish heart hasn't been able to see beyond that."

The laugh that escaped her was dry and without humor. "A fat lot of good that does either one of us." She turned her face to the wind, her long bangs brushed out of her face by the steady breeze. Zuko could finally see the wistfulness in her expression and he felt it- and understood.

"It's just not meant to be, Sparky," she sighed. "You and Katara, me and Aang… It's just not in our destinies."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_Katara, I don't WANT to wear a dress…"_

_The fifteen-year-old Waterbender made a face she knew her friend couldn't see but didn't care anyway. "It's your birthday, Toph, and you're going to look nice whether you like it or not."_

"_That would be a 'not'."_

_Katara sighed. "Well, I think you look great. That shade of green really brings out your eyes."_

_Toph blinked. "Why would I want to do that? My eyes are useless anyway."_

"_So?" Katara thought for a moment. "Just think of them as accessories- for you, they aren't really necessary but they complete you as a whole." She grinned. "The rest of us peons are __required__ to have them, but you? You defy conformity and have them simply to make yourself more beautiful."_

_The Earthbender's grey eyes widened slightly. She hadn't thought about her appearance much- well, ever- but her friend's words made her wonder… Was she really missing anything by being blind? She could see well enough with her Earthbending- that was always good enough for her._

_The Blind Bandit didn't need to be pretty. What good would it do her in the long run anyway?_

_Still, she could feel how Sokka's heart would beat harder when he held Suki close, or how Suki's pulse would increase when the warrior would kiss her just so. Suki had once said she could see her whole future in Sokka's eyes._

_So what would future could Toph see?_

_Nothing. That's right. Nothing._

_Lifting the skirt of her floor-length emerald-green dress with its gold trim and silk embroidery, she walked up the steps to the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh's pride and joy tea shop. Katara held open the door and…_

"_Happy Birthday, Toph!!" cheered a chorus of voices. With her bare feet she could "see" her friends, at least where they stood, if not detailed images._

_Zuko stood to the far left, his feet braced far apart as if he were aboard one of his ships rather than inside a tea shop, and his girlfriend sat in a chair nearby, her steady pulse indicating that she seemed somewhat bored with the celebration so far. Next to Mai bounced Ty Lee, who had changed out of her Kyoshi Warrior armor for the occasion. Suki had placed herself directly in between the former circus performer and Sokka, whether by purpose or by coincident- Toph suspected on purpose- and Aang stood in front of the newly engaged couple._

_Iroh sauntered in, a large cake on a tray in his hands. "Come, come," he shooed those in his way. "Let the birthday girl in. This is a very special occasion, after all."_

_Toph waved her hand in the air. "It's not that important, Pops. I've had birthdays before."_

"_Ah, but you were never a teenager before," Iroh pointed out. "Now a whole new world opens up for you as you trek along life's road."_

"_Cut the euphemisms and focus on the cake, Uncle," Zuko grunted good-naturedly._

"_As my Fire Lord commands."_

_Placing a baker's dozen of candles in the cake, Iroh gestured to Zuko. The Firebender blinked. "What?"_

"_What greater honor for our young friend on her special day than to have the Fire Lord himself light the candles on her cake?"_

_Rolling his eyes, Zuko heaved a sigh- and shot out a puff of fire that lit the candles perfectly. Iroh beamed._

_Toph stared at the cake as her friends all began to sing. She'd never had a party before. Even when she had been at home with her parents, they merely brought in a small treat and ate at the huge dining room table- as usual. A few presents, consisting mostly of girly things like dresses and dolls, were given afterwards, and then her parents would disappear, going back to doing whatever it was that kept them busy all day long. Every day._

_Even on her birthday._

_The song ended. Aang nudged her. "Blow out the candles, Sifu Toph," he grinned._

"_And don't forget to make a wish," Ty Lee chirped._

A wish? What in the world would I wish for? What could I possibly want that would be granted for me?

_Toph took a deep breath and exhaled in the direction of the cake. The tiny flames on the cake vanished, leaving only thin trails of smoke in their wake._

_Applause and cheers echoed in her ears as Iroh cut the cake and started serving up pieces to everyone. Conversation and laughter continued long after the cake and tea had been consumed, and eventually people started to take their leave._

"_Happy Birthday, Toph," Zuko said, giving the Earthbender a friendly hug._

"_Thanks for coming, Sparky."_

_Mai and Ty Lee bid their farewells and soon Sokka and Suki were fighting yawns. Toph waved them both off. "Go home before you two pass out, Snoozles."_

"_Yes, ma'am," Sokka saluted. He said goodbye to his sister, who was washing the dishes while Iroh dozed in a chair in the corner of the room, and escorted his young fiancé out into the Earth Kingdom night._

_Toph followed them out as far as the stairway, then drifted along the deck surrounding the tea shop, her hand drifting along the railing and her mind filled with confusing thoughts._

"_Hey, Toph."_

_Her head lifted. "What are you doing out here, Twinkletoes? You should be helping your girlfriend."_

_Aang chuckled. "Who better than a Waterbending Master to wash the dishes faster than anyone else?"_

_Toph snorted. "That'd be like me as a farmer."_

"_Exactly."_

_A moment of silence passed. Then Aang spoke. "You look really nice tonight, Toph."_

"_Yeah, right."_

_He turned her towards him, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "I mean it. You can tell if I'm lying, right?"_

_She frowned. "Yeah…"_

"_Trust me. You look amazing."_

_Toph actually blushed. "Stop it."_

_Aang giggled. "All right, all right. But I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday before we left. And to give you your present."_

_A suspicious look washed over Toph's face. "It better not be a pair of shoes."_

_This time he laughed out loud. "No, I know better." He held out a small item and put it in her hands. "Here. Happy Birthday."_

_Toph's Earthbending senses went on alert. It was a necklace, a long, thin metal chain. And hanging from the chain was a chunk of highly condensed rock. She rubbed her fingers over it._

"_I've never felt a rock like this," Toph said, confused. "What is it?"_

"_I got it from Bumi," Aang replied, taking the necklace out of her hands and securing it around her neck. "He said it's a diamond, but one that hasn't been polished or cut or anything. I saw it and thought about you."_

_Toph lifted her sightless gaze to his. "Why?"_

"_The color of the stone matches your eyes," he said, smiling as he examined his gift. "And it reminds me of you- kinda rough around the edges, but a priceless gem underneath all that dirt."_

_He leaned close and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're my best friend, Toph. I wanted to get you something you like, so I of course got you a rock."_

"_Aang? Aang!"_

_The Avatar perked up. "I'm coming, Katara!" He turned back to his Earthbending teacher. "I hope you like it. Happy Birthday, Toph."_

_Long after Aang had left with his girlfriend, Toph stood outside in the cool night air, the chunk of condensed mineral in her hands. Tears had slipped down her cheeks, slightly smudging the light makeup Katara had so carefully applied. The wish she had made on the birthday cake a few hours prior drifted back into her mind._

I wish… that I could find love like my friends have.

_The next day, Toph mailed goodbye letters to all of her friends and disappeared on her quest to "coat herself in a healthy layer of her element from every corner of the world."_

_In truth, she was running away._

**.o(O)o.**

Sokka looked up from the list of provisions he and his sister had created and leveled a look at the young Airbender. "I think it would be best if we rested here for the night and got a fresh start in the morning," he said.

Aang nodded slowly. "It'll give us more time to pack supplies and figure out where we're going."

"We're heading to Ba Sing Se," Zuko announced from where he sat, a pair of small fireballs dancing and spinning in perfect harmony above his hand. He toyed with the flames almost unconsciously. "I'm sure Uncle will know something."

"He usually does," Toph agreed.

"What about the Kyoshi Warriors?" Katara asked, looking up from the bag she was packing. "Shouldn't we head there first? Try to head off Azula?"

"Chances are she's already been there," Zuko replied logically. "She would've predicted we'd figure out what she's doing and try to stop her. So it's likely she's abducted Ty Lee the same way she took Mai."

Sokka snorted. "That's _if_ Mai was really kidnapped."

Zuko lifted his eyebrow skeptically. "Are you saying Azula killed her? There was no blood anywhere in the room, and even if she had used lightning, there would've been some trace of burn marks or scorched hair. Mai's room was undisturbed."

"Exactly." Sokka pointed his pen at him. "Which means she left without a struggle. So either she was knocked unconscious- or she left willingly." He crossed his arms and frowned. "And I don't know about the rest of you, but I think knocking that girl out would probably be damn near impossible. She's got keener instincts than a fox-cat."

"I hate to say it, Zuko, but Sokka's got a valid point," Katara admitted. "Mai was best friends with Azula for years and only betrayed her when your life was at stake. What if Azula somehow convinced her that she was forgiven for turning against her?"

"Mai's a lot of things, but gullible isn't one of them." Zuko asked. "And she isn't a traitor, Katara."

Katara scowled. "We're not saying she is," she retorted hotly, "but we can't rule it out either."

"Yeah, the Fire Nation isn't known for producing honest people," Toph chimed in. She could feel him turn his head toward her and she was willing to bet he was glaring. "What? It's true…"

Zuko sighed and hung his head, the two fireballs vanishing from where they had been hovering above his hand. "All right, I get it." He looked at Katara. "But there's still no point to look for Azula on Kyoshi Island."

"I'm not so sure," Sokka mused. "If she's been there already, we can talk to the Warriors and see if they can give us any clues to where she might be heading. If she hasn't, then we can warn Ty Lee and the others that she will probably be coming."

Zuko mulled that over and nodded. "Good thinking. I vote we leave after breakfast tomorrow."

Toph raised her hand. "Second!"

Sokka heaved a sigh in agreement. "Great." His stomach rumbled. "Now let's find some dinner!"

Aang stood and followed the older man outside the lodge. "If you try feeding me sea prunes again, I'll be sick for a week."

"Ocean kumquats!"

"Whatever they are, they're nasty!"

As the fur door cover flapped back into place, a thick silence fell over the trio that remained, save for the soft crackling and popping of the fire in the pit. Toph stretched and grunted. "I'm going to find me another blanket before my feet freeze off."

The door flopped closed a second time, leaving Zuko alone with the one person he _desperately_ didn't want to be alone with.

Silence loomed.

Zuko cleared his throat. "You… uh, you look…" _Fabulous. Gorgeous. Breathtaking. Like four years of dreaming come true. _"…good." _Idiot._

Katara lifted her blue eyes and stared at him curiously. "…Thanks," she replied slowly. She tilted her head and regarded him as if he were on display. "You haven't changed much."

_Ouch._ "Is that a bad thing?"

She shrugged. "I thought you would've grown your hair out a lot longer."

Zuko blinked. "Why?"

"Most of the Fire Nation men I've seen had long hair so they can tie it back in that goofy topknot."

"You think topknots are _goofy_?"

Katara let out a small laugh. "Well… yeah. Everyone has one, even the girls."

"At least they don't wear beaded hair loopies."

She mock-scowled at him. "Hey! I was just a kid!"

Zuko smiled faintly. "You still have the beads, just not the loops."

One tanned hand lifted up to touch the beaded strands of hair she had in front of her ear. "Well, I did grow up, you know."

Golden eyes blazed in the firelight. "Yeah. I know."

Katara looked up and blinked at the brightness in his gaze. She looked down at the fur rug they sat on, unable to speak.

"Those colors look weird on you."

Her head snapped up and she gaped at him. "_Excuse_ me?"

Zuko flushed and turned away. "I-I just meant that I liked you better in your other clothes. I mean, that you looked nice in them."

She scowled. "You mean those skimpy Fire Nation clothes? Figures you'd like stuff like that."

He faced her again, his face betraying his sincerity. "No! I meant your blue ones! You've always looked pretty in blue." His face turned even redder, causing the scar covering his eye to nearly blend in. "I mean… I… I…" He scrambled to his feet and gave her a formal Fire Nation bow- but the one between equals. Without looking at her he spun on his heel and fled the lodge.

Leaving a very confused Waterbender in the smoke of his hasty departure.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Earth to Katara! Hallooooo!" Toph waved a hand in the Waterbender's general direction.

Katara blinked, her gaze shifting and focusing on her young friend. "Huh?"

Toph let out a frustrated breath, blowing her bangs out of her sightless eyes. "You were completely spacing."

"…Was I?"

"Mmm-hmmm. I could've knocked you right off Appa and I doubt you would've noticed until you hit the water."

Katara glanced down at the broad expanse of lovely blue ocean. "I would've thought we'd be to Kyoshi Island by now."

"We've only been flying for a few hours," the Earthbender pointed out. "We'll be there around dinner time, unless we have to stop to feed Sokka's bottomless stomach."

She glanced at her brother, who was having some sort of discussion with Zuko and was completely oblivious to what was going on on the other side of the spacious saddle. "…A few hours?"

Toph tilted her head curiously. "Yeah." For a moment, she didn't say anything else. "You okay?"

Katara jerked slightly, as if alarmed by something. "Me? I'm fine. Why? Don't I seem fine?"

A muffled snort was her answer. "Jumpy as an eel-frog on a hot stone." She leaned closer to her friend. "Is something… _bothering_ you?"

Katara turned away and gazed out at the passing clouds. Images from her dreams the night before drifted through her mind and she quickly covered her eyes with her hand as though she had a headache. "I just… didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she explained lamely.

Toph seemed to accept that and returned to leaning against the edge of Appa's saddle. Katara turned slightly, her vision shifting from her friend to the bald-headed monk sitting peacefully on the huge bison's head, steering the way to Kyoshi Island.

_My fiancé,_ she thought to herself, her hand drifting up of its own accord to touch the wooden pendant at her throat. The feel was different than the stone of her mother's necklace and reminded her time and time again that she was to marry Aang.

Even her dreams wouldn't let her thoughts rest.

-()-()-()-

_Flower petals fell from the sky, showering her in a cascade of fragrance and color. Joyous cries and good wishes echoed from the crowd, nearly drowning out the festive music that was being played by men and women from every nation._

_A myriad of color filled her vision, but it wasn't the flower petals. They were the colors of all the nations: Water Tribe blues, Earth Kingdom greens, Fire Nation reds. _

_She glanced down and saw that she wore her mother's wedding dress, which had been her grandmother's as well. The ocean blue dress was edged with white fur and decorated with small white shells and beads that made delicate clicking sounds as she walked. Though how she could hear that amidst all the noise she didn't understand._

_Her eyes lifted from her dress and looked at her side, where her husband walked proudly. Smiling beatifically, nodding every so often as someone shouted their well wishes, he was the epitome of what a man should be. Everything a husband should be._

_The crowds vanished. Darkness crept in. She glanced around, slightly alarmed, even though she noticed the faint glow of numerous candles scattered throughout the room. /Room?/_

_A figure stepped out of the shadows and she took a step backwards- and came up against the edge of a large bed._

_Suddenly, she knew where she was. She knew what was about to happen._

_Her attention returned to the figure in front of her. One step forward and he was partially revealed in the dim candlelight._

_/Aang?/_

_It was Aang, but it wasn't. It wasn't the tall, limber Avatar that she had been walking among the people with a moment ago. It was the 12-year-ol d Aang, the young Airbender who had managed to defeat the evil Fire Lord without taking his life._

_He moved closer and reached out his arms to embrace her. /Katara. I love you. I've always loved you. And now you're mine./_

_Feeling more than a little awkward, she glanced down at him- and screamed._

_Aang had vanished and Azula had taken his place, smirking up at her with glowing gold eyes._

_She pushed the Fire princess away and turned to run, only to get tangled in the long skirts of her wedding dress. She fell. A familiar crackling filled the air. Her hair lifted, charged. Her heart began to pound. She turned._

_Azula moved like a snake, readying a huge bolt of lightning. The evil, crazy smile remained on her face, taunting her._

_Her clothes felt wet and she glanced down. The floor was flooded with ankle-deep water. She moved her arms in an attempt to try and block the imminent attack with her bending. The water that had appeared on the floor ignored her commands. _

_She couldn't bend. If she couldn't waterbend, she couldn't bloodbend either. She was helpless._

_She was going to die._

_Blue-white lightning barreled straight for her._

_A figure appeared between her and the lightning, taking the attack full in the chest, then dropped to the ground with a splash._

_Azula laughed maniacally before vanishing into the darkness once more. She stood up, wondering if she should go after the insane princess._

_/Katara…/_

_Someone was calling her name. She turned. _

_He stood there, seemingly whole despite having taken Azula's deadly attack into his body in order to protect HER. His amber eyes gazed at her intently, seeming to almost glow in the darkness like the candles around them._

_She wanted to call out to him. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Those words would not- did not- come out._

_/Why?/_

_He merely gazed at her with those burning eyes. Her question echoed in the void around them. He moved his hands to the front of his tunic and pulled it open to reveal the scar on his stomach._

_Her heart stopped._

_/I would gladly give my life to save yours./_

-()-()-()-

"Can I ask you something?"

Zuko opened his good eye and peered at the Water Tribe warrior. "Depends."

Sokka's expression was as solemn as he had ever seen it. "Do you think Azula would kill to get at Ty Lee?"

A few moments passed in silence. "I can't lie to you, Sokka. If the Kyoshi Warriors get in Azula's way, she won't hesitate to whip up a firestorm to take them- and the whole village- out at once."

He sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

Zuko sat up and gave his friend a serious look. "Look, those girls are some of the best warriors in the Earth Kingdom. They're not going to just give up their friend without a fight, and they definitely regard Ty Lee as their friend." He leaned back again. "You have to trust in their abilities to take care of the situation until we can get there."

"And if she's already been there and torched the town?"

The young Fire Lord knew that Sokka was worried about his wife's friends and family. "Then we do what we can to help the survivors before hunting Azula down again."

It wasn't the answer Sokka wanted, but he had matured enough to know that Zuko was right. "Right."

Aang turned his head and hollered back. "Katara!"

The blue-eyed woman lifted her head abruptly, her eyes wide as though startled out of some deep thought. "Oh! Y-yeah?"

"You wanna come sit up here?" he asked, beaming and blushing at the same time. "I could use the company."

Katara blinked, then lowered her eyes as she stood up and made her way carefully across the saddle to Appa's head.

Briefly, so quickly he thought he imagined it, her eyes met Zuko's before she climbed nimbly over the edge of the saddle to sit by the Avatar's side.

_What was THAT about?_

**.o(O)o.**

"Wake up, guys! We're coming up on Kyoshi Island!"

Toph stretched and let out a loud yawn as she did so. "About time," she muttered, sticking a finger in her ear and wiggling it around a bit. "I was starting to get a stiff neck."

"Consequences of taking a flying fur rug instead of my balloon," Zuko replied as he rotated his shoulder, loosening the muscles in his shoulder.

"A Fire Nation balloon might cause panic, even though the war's been over for a couple years," Katara pointed out from her seat next to Aang. "It takes more than a royal announcement to end a war, you know."

Zuko glared. "No. I hadn't been aware. Thanks for pointing it out for me."

She smirked. "Anytime."

"Now, now, children," Sokka scolded, checking his backpack to make sure all his supplies were ready, "play nicely or you'll be sent to bed without supper."

Zuko totally expected Katara to give her brother one of her usual set-downs, not turn bright red and turn back to stare at their destination on the horizon.

"Man, I can't _wait_ to get back on the ground," Toph sighed. "I wanna feel good ol' dirt between my toes again."

Zuko crossed his arms and regarded her. "What about the dirt that's already there?"

"Not enough. The layers are growing thin and I need to replenish."

"I stand corrected."

Sokka leaned over the edge of the saddle and poked Aang's bald head with a finger. "How much longer till we're there?"

"About a half hour," Aang replied. He pointed at the growing expanse of green in front of them, with a small speck of land off the broad coast. "That's the island there, so we're really close."

Zuko poked his head up on the other side of Sokka's- and as far away from Katara as possible. He narrowed his eyes at the landscape in front of him.

"Do you guys see what I see?"

"Oh, yeah," Toph piped up. "That's amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

Zuko shot her a glare. "I'm not talking to you, pipsqueak."

"I'm not Pipsqueak- I'm Toph."

The Fire Lord looked at Sokka. He shrugged. "There really is a guy named Pipsqueak. He's a friend of Smellerbee and Longshot. He was with us during the Eclipse invasion four years ago."

Zuko hung his head. "I don't think I want to know."

Katara sat up straighter. "Is that smoke?"

Sokka's attention was immediately back on the landscape below. "WHAT?"

Zuko looked up and nodded. "That's what I was talking about."

Aang frowned. "It looks like… the village is on fire," Katara said softly, worry evident in her voice.

He shook Appa's reins. "Let's go, boy!"

The bison bellowed and flapped his huge tail as he dove through the air and descended toward the small island.

Sokka clenched his fists. Were they too late?


	8. Chapter 7

**For those of you reading my stories, and there are a considerable amount of you, please review. The feedback does wonders for my inspiration and motivation, and it helps me to write better stories for you. So out of kindness and respect, please review! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 7**

The huge bison swooped down and landed with a splash in the shallow water on the beach closest to Kyoshi Village, his passengers scrambling off the saddle almost before he landed. Aang floated down onto the sandy beach as a handful of children ran up.

Giggling.

Katara and Zuko exchanged a curious glance before the Waterbender turned back to stare at the youngsters, who had gathered around Aang and clambering to all talk at once.

Zuko peered at the column of smoke coming from the village but couldn't see the source. "We should hurry," he urged Aang.

The Airbender nodded and rejoined his friends, leaving the children to follow disappointedly in his wake.

Toph tilted her head slightly as they ran. "There's no panicked running as if there's an attack going on," she announced.

Sokka looked at Katara, who happened to be running slightly in front of himself and Zuko. She lifted an eyebrow. "Then Azula must already be gone," he grunted.

They passed several villagers, none of whom seemed injured. "What is going on?" Zuko wondered.

One elderly gentleman turned from his view of watching a couple large buildings burn. "Oh, it's the Avatar!"

Immediately people turned away from the burning structure to murmur and exclaim over the sudden appearance of the Avatar and his friends who had helped to save the world. One familiar face foamed up in frenzied fanaticism before finishing in a frothing faint.

Katara quickly ran to the old man who had seen them first. "What happened? Were you attacked?"

He shook his head, perplexed at her question. "A child accidentally dropped his lantern in the barn and ignited the hay. We managed to get the animals out, but now it's going to take the family's house too." He pointed at the line of villagers attempting to put out the fire with a bucket brigade. "We're just hoping it doesn't spread to the rest of the village."

Katara's expression was pure determination. "Don't worry, sir. We'll take care of it."

A scream sounded from up near the burning building, prompting them to run. Once there they could see a young woman crying and screaming as she fought the two men who held her from running back into the furnace.

"My son!" she shrieked, tears pouring down her cheeks. "My son is still in there!"

A pit settled into Katara's stomach at those words. She turned to Aang, who nodded. "We have to get the water from the ocean up here," she said, looking back down at the water and mentally judging the distance and how long it would take to bring enough water up to the burning house in time to save the child.

"No time," Zuko said, running straight for the house. He turned back once to look at Katara. "Get the villagers back in case this thing explodes!"

A few people cried out at his warning and Aang made ready to blow an immense wind at the house to put it out. "No, don't!" Sokka yelled. "That house is ready to fall at any minute, and Zuko's right- if there's any oil barrels in that house we've _got_ to get everyone away!" He turned to the Earthbender. "Toph! A wall!"

"Come on, Twinkletoes," Toph said as Sokka and Katara began herding the people away from the burning building. Aang flew to the other side of the buildings and together they stomped the ground, sending up tall walls of thick stone to surround the blaze.

In front of the house where Zuko had entered, Toph left the area open so he could escape. As Aang rushed back to her side, he stared at the inferno. "We have to do something!"

Katara and Sokka raced over, concern on their faces. "Where is he?" Katara asked, her voice belying her worry.

Abruptly the flames consuming the doorway of the house vanished even though the house was still on fire. Zuko, dirty, smudged, and slightly sweaty, sprinted out of the dwelling with a small blanket clutched to his chest.

"Get away!" he hollered. He grabbed Katara by the arm and turned her so that he was between her and the burning building as they fled. "It's going to blow!"

The words were barely out of his mouth when the house exploded. The blast was so great it destroyed part of the stone walls Aang and Toph had erected and knocked everyone to the ground. Toph managed to raise part of the ground to shield them, but only Aang and Sokka were underneath it.

Zuko and Katara were too far away.

**.o(O)o.**

Katara opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was dirt.

Her body felt heavy, as if a huge weight were pinning her down. Her ears were ringing, but faintly she could hear the wail of an infant.

_Oh, Tui… The child…_

She turned her head slightly and saw that there was a body half-flung on top of hers. She shifted some more so that she could turn it carefully.

It was Zuko.

His eyes were closed. His back was smoking from where the blast from the house had hit him- she peered closer and winced at the burnt skin exposed there. The crying seemed louder now and she leaned over to take the scorched blanket from Zuko's protective grip.

Inside lay the baby, slightly sooty but otherwise well, if the infant's wailing was any indication. The child's mother ran over, tears leaving trails down her smudged cheeks as she took her baby from the Waterbender. "Oh, my son," she sobbed, evidently overcome with joy and relief. "My precious son…"

The other three hurried over from Toph's makeshift bunker and surrounded Zuko's unconscious body. "Is he gonna be okay?" Aang asked, his grey eyes wide with worry.

Katara's heart was pounding. She looked up and spied an abandoned bucket of water from before. She moved her arms and bent the water over to hover above Zuko's body. "Lay him on his stomach," she ordered. Carefully, she and Sokka removed what remained of his dark red and gold tunic so that he was bare from the waist up.

Sokka grimaced at the sight of the Fire Lord's charred back. "That… doesn't look good, Katara," he murmured.

"I know!" she snapped, bending the cool water down to wrap gently around Zuko's skin. "Don't tell me what I already know!"

Aang glanced at his fiancé then back down at his Firebending teacher. "He'll be okay, Katara," he said, trying to comfort her.

The water was glowing pale blue on Zuko's burnt skin and when Katara's gaze snapped up to Aang's, he was slightly taken aback by the glowing in her eyes as well. "Just let me heal him! I can't concentrate!"

Toph stood up. "Come on, Twinkletoes. Let's go ask one of the villagers if we can borrow a few beds for the night. I have a feeling we're going to be here a while."

In the silence that followed the young pair's departure, Sokka's eyes moved from his sister to Zuko and back again. "You okay?"

"No," she replied, her voice cracking. "Why the hell does he do this? Why does he always risk his own life for other people? Why does he always save _me_?"

Sokka scratched his cheek, a seriously thoughtful look on his face. "That's a very interesting question," he mused. "He's saved _me_ once, but not really at risk to his own life."

She sniffed and he realized she was fighting tears. _Over ZUKO?_ "He did? When?"

"When we went to the Boiling Rock and saved Dad and Suki. I nearly fell off that gondola thing during our fight with Azula and Ty Lee, but he caught me before I did."

Concentrating on healing and bending, bending and healing, Katara didn't look up from her work. "…Where was Mai?"

Sokka propped his head up on his hand, his elbow on his knee. "You know, that's the weird thing. She fought off the guards and stuff so we could escape, but Zuko didn't say anything about her. Once we were on the other side, he was totally focused on getting off the island." He huffed. "If that had been Suki, I would've gone back _through_ Azula to save her."

Katara blinked once but kept her gaze on Zuko's back. "Save her? From _Azula_? They were best friends."

"Yeah, but by letting Zuko get away, she 'betrayed' Azula," he clarified. "Ty Lee told the girls all about it while they were in prison. Azula was ready to kill Mai with her lightning but Ty Lee stepped in and did that chi blocking thing she does and that crazy bitch went down like a wet fish." Sokka looked confused. "But Zuko's no dummy. He must've known that Mai would've caught hell from his sister for helping us escape."

_Or be killed_, Katara thought. "Well, he must love her," she said, her voice soft. "He's been with her ever since his coronation."

Sokka snorted. "Yeah, I think he's just whipped. The mighty Fire Lord Zuko, scared to even _think_ about breaking up with his knife-happy girlfriend. What a great leader for the Fire Nation." He actually giggled. "I bet if they get married _she'll_ be the one calling the shots."

"'If' what? Toph told me directly that he's going to marry Mai once he catches his sister." Katara frowned. "And how did we end up talking about Zuko's love-life anyway?"

He shrugged. "You asked why he risks his life to save yours all the time. I was just voicing my own confusion on the matter, since it seems that he wasn't even willing to _try_ to save his girlfriend from his sister, but for _you_ he's willing to nearly die- twice."

_/I would gladly give my life to save yours./_

"No," Katara replied, cooling the water down a bit before placing it back on Zuko's skin. "He was trying to save the child. I just happened to be in the way."

Sokka snorted again, louder. "Yeah, right." Blue eyes the same color as hers regarded her over the Firebender's bare back. "I may be dumb, but I'm not _stupid_. "

"Uh-huh."

The sound of several pairs of feet signaled the return of Toph, Aang, and several men from the village. "The old guy who talked to us before is letting us use his house," Toph announced. "These guys are gonna help move Sparky."

Katara stood up shakily, bending the water once around her body before sliding it underneath Zuko's prone form. "No need. I got him." She lifted her arms and the water rose into the air, cushioning him carefully as she wrapped it around him so he wouldn't accidentally fall. "Just lead the way."

**.o(O)o.**

His back hurt. Nothing overly painful, just a dull ache that indicated something had happened that he probably should be aware of.

_The fire. The explosion. Oh, Agni- the baby… Katara…_

His eyes flew open- and he didn't see the sky as he expected. Instead, he found himself staring at the wooden beams of the inside of a house.

Well, he was pretty sure the afterlife didn't involve either pain or modest housing such as this, so he took that as a fairly accurate sign that he wasn't dead.

He didn't feel as if he could move his head- or his body, for that matter- but he was able to move his eyeballs at least. He lowered his gaze and peered around the room.

The candles and lanterns scattered throughout the small bedroom cast a bright yellow glow on the walls that made it seem more like midday rather than the early morning hours it actually was. His Firebending senses told him dawn was still a few hours off, but he had no idea how long he had been unconscious for. Hours? Days?

A dark form caught his wandering gaze and he was startled to see Katara seated next to the bed, her arms folded next to him and her head resting on her arms as she dozed. From what he could see, she didn't seem to be injured at all from their narrow escape.

_Thank Agni… she's okay. The blast didn't get her._

Which led to other thoughts. Why was she here? Surely she had a place to sleep while they were in Kyoshi Village, probably a place with the Warriors and Toph. His injury, whatever it was- had it been life threatening to the point where she was afraid he'd die if she weren't here?

Nah. Katara wasn't like that. Optimistic to an extreme, second only to Aang's perpetual peaceful attitude, she wouldn't let something like death scare her. After all, she was the one who brought Aang back to life after Azula shot him with lightning in the caves under Ba Sing Se.

He winced as he remembered the look of complete and utter betrayal on Katara's face when he had joined his sister in fighting the Avatar and his Waterbending teacher. The expression she'd given him was so painful he swore he'd do anything to ensure he'd never have to see it again.

His eyes drifted back to her hair, which glowed with auburn highlights in the firelight of the room. Her breathing was steady and even, indicating that she was deeply asleep.

Slowly, almost of its own accord, his hand rose and drifted to her hair. Gently, albeit hesitantly, he touched the soft curls with his fingertips. He marveled at the sensation- her tresses were softer than the finest silk robes that hung in his wardrobe, and he found that he couldn't pull his hand away. Indeed he slid his fingers deeper into the mass, the strands falling over his hand like water.

She stirred and his hand froze. She lifted her head and blinked at him, her oceanic eyes soft from her slumber. His hand was still buried in her hair but she didn't seem to notice. "Zuko?"

Her voice was husky with sleep and he had to push away the wave of longing that washed over him. She wasn't his- she would never be his. She belonged with Aang.

He opened his mouth and croaked out a single word. "Katara…"

Her eyes snapped open, all semblances of sleep leaving her. "Oh, oceans- you're awake!"

Zuko let his hand drop. His mouth was drier than one of his uncle's biscuits. "Water," he grunted.

Katara jumped up and hurried to the nightstand, where a pitcher and a cup sat waiting. She poured the water into the cup and returned to Zuko's side. Carefully, she lifted his head with one hand while putting the rim of the cup to his lips so that he could drink at his own pace.

Once he had emptied the cup she lay his head back on the pillow and gazed at him with unreadable eyes. He blinked. "What?"

"You were burned… pretty badly," she said softly.

He shrugged one shoulder, wincing slightly at the tug of pain on his back with the movement. "One of the hazards of being a Firebender."

"You could have _died_."

Golden eyes lifted to her azure ones. "The baby?"

Her face softened. "He's fine. Thanks to you."

Something shifted in his gaze. Her heartbeat resounded in her ears. "And you?"

She frowned. "We're not talking about me, here. We're talking about _you_ and your habit of jumping in the way of danger just to save me."

His mind recalled the first time, when Azula and her fleet of war balloons had attacked the Western Air Temple- and he had practically tackled Katara out of the way as stone and debris had nearly crushed her. She hadn't been too appreciative then either. He smiled wanly, his strength almost completely gone.

"Maybe I just want to protect you."

She blushed, but continued to glare at him. "I'm a Waterbending Master. I don't need to be protected like some helpless child."

He grinned, enjoying her spirit, her indignation. "Apparently you do, if I'm constantly having to save you."

"No one asked you to!"

Zuko chuckled weakly and gazed at her, his eyes glowing in the lamplight despite the fact that they seemed to be growing heavy. Sleep was threatening to overtake him again.

"My… heart… told me to…" he murmured as darkness enveloped him once more.

Katara's face showed her complete and utter shock at his words, as well as a healthy dose of embarrassment. She stared in absolute silence as Zuko drifted back off to sleep.

Surely she had misunderstood him. They were friends, right? Even though he hadn't actually seen any of them since Toph's birthday party, he had kept in touch with Sokka and Suki through infrequent letters. He worried about them. He asked over them. He had saved Sokka's life. He had helped save Suki. His heart wouldn't allow harm to come to any of his friends.

_That's right. Friends. We're friends._

She leaned forward and placed a shaking hand on his brow- and hissed through her teeth as she realized he was burning up with a high fever. Well, that explained it. He was delirious.

As she bent fresh water from a bucket on the floor near the wall and made ready to administer more healing to him, both for his fever and his burn, she let out a deep breath.

The thudding of her heart echoed in her ears, and she couldn't seem to ignore it, no matter how hard she tried.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next 12 hours were a blur to the fevered Fire Lord, with him unable to tell the difference between delirium and true wakefulness. Sometimes he saw Mai, with her cool, expressionless mask as she stared at him silently, Azula at her side, pulling her into darkness. Other times he saw Aang, eyes and arrow tattoos glowing in fury as he fought him with all four elements, cursing Zuko and his love for _his_ Katara.

Those were the most difficult of all. His love for the Waterbender betrayed his friendship with the Avatar.

_I'm sorry… I couldn't help it… Aang… Forgive me… I didn't mean to love her…_

"Zuko?" Katara's soft voice drifted through the haze, a beacon in the middle of the chaos that was his mind. "It's okay… Wake up, Zuko… Come back to us…"

His consciousness reached for that voice and pulled him out of his turbulent visions. When he managed to open his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that Katara was staring at him, concern evident in her sapphire eyes.

She smiled slightly as he slowly blinked, aware that he no longer felt like he had set himself on fire. "Wha...?"

"You've had a fever and were rather delirious," the Waterbender replied, placing a cool hand on his forehead. She frowned. "You still feel warm."

He managed a smirk. "Firebender," he reminded her dryly.

Ignoring his comment, she leaned down and pressed her forehead to his with the intent of checking his fever. "No, you still have a slight fever," she murmured, her eyes looking up at where their foreheads touched. "It's gone down from before, that's for sure, but it's still there."

Zuko's grip on the blankets tightened. Didn't she know how close she was to him? If Aang happened to walk in, he would probably squash him between two slabs of rock before scattering him to the four winds.

"I'm fine," he managed to say. "Firebenders have a slightly higher body temperature than normal. I don't think I'm sick anymore."

She leaned back a little and frowned at him again. "You've been delirious for almost an entire day," she informed him, oblivious to how close she was to his face. "You've said stranger things than Sokka did when he drank that cactus juice. You're not fooling anyone."

He blinked. "Strange… things?" he stammered. "L-Like what?"

Finally she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, obviously disgruntled with him. "All sorts of bizarre things. You were cussing at Azula, arguing with your uncle…" She gave him a direct look. "Mostly you just kept apologizing over and over again."

He winced. "Sorry."

Katara huffed. "That's what I don't get! _What_ are you sorry _for_? You wouldn't say anything other than you didn't mean it. What did you _do_?"

Zuko flushed and looked away. "I have no idea. Like you said, I was hallucinating."

After a moment, her face softened. "Does it… have anything to do with yo- Ozai?"

Without even asking for clarification, he knew she was talking about his scar. Good. Better that than the real reason. "It doesn't matter, does it? I feel fine, other than I'm hungry enough to eat an ostrich-horse."

The door opened and Toph entered, bearing a tray with a bowl of what he hoped was soup (and not just hot water) and a small piece of freshly baked bread. "Back among the living, Sparky?" she asked, chortling as Zuko wriggled into a sitting position, despite Katara's protests.

"If the ache in my back is any indication, then yes."

Katara's eyes went into healer mode. "It still hurts? I've been trying to heal you for two days…"

His topaz gaze was teasing, which surprised her. "I told you- I'm fine. Just feed me and tell me what I've missed."

Toph placed the tray on Zuko's lap and then sat at the foot of the bed. "Ty Lee isn't here," she announced without preamble. Her tendency to get straight to the point was one of the things Zuko adored about the blind Earthbender.

He paused in the middle of dunking the bread into the flavorful meat broth. "So Azula _did_ get to her?"

"No, she's in Omashu, visiting with the circus she used to travel with." Toph blew her bangs out of her face only to have them fall right back in place. "The Warriors said she left the day before we arrived, so we just missed her."

Zuko frowned. "And now because of me, we're three days behind her."

"Pretty much."

He took a healthy swig of broth straight from the bowl. "That would put her almost at Omashu, then. It's at least a five day trip, usually six. If she didn't get lost at the Cave."

Katara perked infinitesimally. "Cave?"

"Cave of Two Lovers," Toph clarified. "Where two love-sick fools from feuding kingdoms would meet up secretly and ended up learning Earthbending from the badger-moles."

Katara swallowed. "I… know the story."

"Good." Toph rubbed her hands together. "I've always wanted to go, but never got the chance." She made a face. "Always running around with Twinkletoes on that crazy flying furball."

"Why didn't you go when you were traveling the world?" Katara asked.

A moment of silence passed. "Didn't really think about it," Toph replied, shrugging. "But now that we've got to go there to catch up to Ty Lee, I'm all for it."

Zuko put down his empty bowl. "Let's go then."

"Nuh-uh." Toph pushed the Fire Lord in the shoulder. "_You_ are letting Sugar Queen heal you once more before we head out. If your pansy butt keels over from that burn on your back, I'm _not_ gonna carry you." She turned and walked toward the door, giving Zuko one final smirk before closing the door behind her.

Silence.

Zuko turned his head toward Katara but didn't actually _look_ at her. "So… I guess it was pretty bad, huh?"

Her head came up and she blinked, momentarily lost. "Huh?"

"The burn. On my back?"

"Oh. Oh! Y-yeah. Well, it's not so bad now- I was lucky that there was water nearby when it happened, otherwise the damage would've been worse."

He lifted his gaze and gave her a direct look. "You mean as bad as this?" he murmured, indicating his left eye.

Pain and sympathy crossed her features- but none of the disgust he was used to seeing when people looked at his face. "It's a part of who you are," she said gently. "You wouldn't be Zuko without it. You shouldn't worry about what other people think when they look at it. They're just shallow, insensitive, ill-mannered barbarians who probably have more hair than intelligence."

He stared at her for a moment before chuckling, shaking his head. "Well, that _was_ me at one time, remember?"

She grinned. "You barely had any hair at all."

"Exactly."

"That didn't make you smart."

"No kidding."

Katara giggled. Zuko's gaze was drawn by the orange-yellow choker around her throat. His heart clenched.

"So… you're marrying Aang."

She abruptly sobered, her eyes widening at his sudden change of subject. Her hand came up to touch the wooden pendant. "I… Yes. I guess I am."

She couldn't read the emotion in his amber eyes. "You're okay with your father just handing you off like that, without even asking you if that's what you want?"

The Waterbender blinked several times as if in shock. "Wh… I…!"

Zuko leaned closer to her, his eyes blazing. "That's not the Katara I know. The Katara I know would _never_ let someone else dictate her life for her. Who refused to let a bigoted old man tell her she couldn't learn Waterbending because she was a _female_? Who went after her mother's killer _despite_ certain people telling her that 'violence isn't the answer'?"

Katara gaped at him. "Wha… What about _you_?" she retorted. "I thought the Fire Lord was in charge of everything!"

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Your advisors are all over your ass to get married and start popping out some kids," she said irritably. "You're the _last_ person to tell me not to let other people control my life!"

"We're not talking about me- we're talking about _you_!" He scowled at her. "And how did you find out about that anyway?"

"Toph told me," she said, waving her hand as if dismissing the issue. "But that's not the point. The point is you're being hypocritical about _my_ life when your own is even more out of your control."

"I've already told my advisors I'll get married when I'm damn good and ready," he growled through clenched teeth, leaning toward her menacingly. "I _am_ in control of my life."

"I bet they've got a list of potential brides just waiting for you as soon as you get back."

He snorted steam. "They'd better _not_!"

"You've been with Mai for over four years now. Why haven't you married her? She's been right there for you through thick and thin- oh, wait…" She put her finger on her lips as if thinking deeply. "She's only been with you when you were _royalty._ My bad."

Zuko pulled back the dark green blanket and swung his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the fact that he was dressed only in his royal shorts. This time he was right in her face- and practically snarling. "That's not true!"

Katara refused to back down and matched him, glare for glare. "Oh, yeah? What happened when you were banished? You were wandering the world for _three years_ and she wanted _nothing_ to do with you. Then you come home after you betrayed _us_ and are the happy little Prince again- and look! There's Mai! All warm hugs and kisses, just oozing ennui over your joyous return."

"Katara," he warned, standing up.

But she wasn't finished, she was on a roll. She stood up too and kept right on in his face- despite their nearly 8 inch height difference. "But what did she do when you decided to do the honorable thing and join the Avatar in order to save the world? She whined and complained about how you had _betrayed_ your country again."

"She saved our lives at the Boiling Rock," he ground out.

"And how did you repay her? You _left_ her there!"

"I knew she'd be okay!" he hollered, knowing even as he said it that it was a lie.

"Is that why you were so surprised when she showed up on the day of your coronation?" Katara asked. At his incredulous look she nodded. "Yeah, I saw. I was coming to see if you needed my help- because of the injury you got while saving _my_ _life_- and she was already there." She turned away, leaving him standing there, stunned. "I heard what she said… and I saw you two kiss," she finished, her voice growing quiet.

_Zuko blinked in surprise at the familiar voice that called out to him as he tried to pull on his new Fire Lord robe. "__ Mai! You're okay! They let you out of prison?"_

_She shrugged. "__My uncle pulled some strings." A rare smile flitted around her lips. "And it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend." _

_Zuko looked at the black-haired knife thrower. "So does it mean you don't hate me anymore?"_

_Mai gave him a slight smile, looking somewhat suggestive. "I think it means, I actually kind of like you."_

_She slid her hand around his neck and he obliged, leaning down to kiss her. As they parted, Zuko heard Mai say "But don't __**ever**__ break up with me __**again**__."_

The young Fire Lord blinked, utterly confused. "I… I don't understand. What does that-?"

"You belong with Mai," Katara acknowledged. "She's the daughter of Fire Nation nobles, she's well-mannered, beautiful, and always behaves politely- except when she's trying to kill us, of course…"

Zuko took a hesitant step forward. "Katara?"

She turned back to gaze at him- and he was speechless to see unshed tears in her oceanic eyes. "It's better this way, isn't it?" she asked softly. "Mai gets to be Fire Lady, like she's always wanted, and Aang gets to be with me, just like he's always wanted."

Their eyes locked, the two benders didn't move for a span of heartbeats. The door crashed open and they jumped, turning to look at the doorway.

"Hey, Sifu Hotman!" Aang called, grinning. "You're up and about! That's awesome!" He walked over, unaware of the tension that hung in the air like a cloud of steam and put an arm around Katara's shoulders in a squeeze. "It's all because of Katara. She can do almost anything," he declared. "Isn't she amazing?"

Zuko's molten gaze returned once more to Katara's aquatic one, aware of something undefined within those depths.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "She's incredible."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sokka eyed the large mouth of the Cave of Two Lovers, his face belying his unappreciation for having returned again in his lifetime. "_Why_ are we here again?"

"Because it's likely that Ty Lee is somewhere inside," Zuko reminded him, hoisting his pack so that it was on his shoulder but not rubbing against his newly-healing burn. "I doubt even _she_ is able to make it to Omashu in four days."

Aang's expression seemed far away. "Hey, Katara…" he murmured, his cheeks turning red.

The Waterbender blushed too and turned away. "No, Aang," she scolded lightly. "This time we've got _two_ Master Earthbenders to help us in case we get lost."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "What happened last time?"

Sokka's expression grew more irritated. "I got almost eaten by badger-moles."

Aang's blush intensified. "Katara and I kissed so we could find the way out."

Zuko blinked. "Excuse me?"

"That's what the nomads told us to do!" she tried to explain feebly. "There was this group of traveling musicians-"

"Who were _really_ bad at singing," Sokka interjected.

"-And they said that we'd be caught in a curse where we'd be trapped in there forever unless we 'trusted in love'."

The identical looks of boredom on Toph's and Zuko's faces indicated their disbelief. "And you thought _that_ was a good idea to suck face while Snoozles was getting eaten?"

Katara huffed, still blushing. "Well, it doesn't matter. There were these glowing rocks that lit the way out once our torches burnt out."

"Well, I for one am _not_ going back in there," Sokka declared, leaning against Appa's front-most left leg. "If _you _four want to risk being badger-mole snacks just to look for that perky circus freak, be my guest."

Aang appeared thoughtful. "That's not a bad idea, Sokka," he said. "Appa doesn't like caves, and that way you can check to see if Ty Lee leaves the tunnel before we do."

Zuko crossed his arms. "Why don't we _all_ just wait at the exit for her?"

The young Airbender grabbed Katara's hand. "Memories, Sifu Hotman!" he called back as he led his fiancé to the cave's entrance.

Toph and Zuko both groaned and smacked their foreheads.

"Should we let the badger-moles have him?"

"Nah, they're innocent creatures. It might end up killing them."

**.o(O)o.**

"This is ridiculous."

"Says the weakling Fire Lord who needs light to see."

Zuko turned back to glare ineffectually at the blind Earthbender, the flame dancing above his palm flickering with the movement. "Do _you_ trust what might happen if we wander around here in the _dark_? With _those_ two?" he hissed under his breath, low enough that only she could hear him.

Toph made a face. "Point taken. Trod on."

He returned to facing forward and winced. Now Aang had his arm around Katara's shoulders, telling her secret little somethings in her ear.

Moving up so that she was walking next to him, Toph put her hands behind her head. "You know, it's interesting," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Those two. Whenever they're together like that, Aang's heartrate starts going all erratic. Just like it does whenever he's about to talk to diplomats."

"So? That just means he's nervous. It's normal to get nervous around the girl you love."

She smirked momentarily before returning to her pensive expression. "That's just it. He's _nervous_. And don't you think after four years he wouldn't _be_ nervous anymore, if you catch my drift?"

Zuko mentally groaned. "I don't want to think about that, thank you."

"Well, why else would Sugar Queen's heartbeat stay so steady? She must've already gotten some Airbender lovin', otherwise she'd be jumpy around him like she is around you."

His flame went out completely, plunging them into darkness, save for the flame Aang was currently bending above his own palm. "_What_?"

"Exactly what I said. Every time she looks at you her heartbeat skyrockets. It's enough to give me a headache." She snorted. "You must've done _something_ naughty to her if she gets that worked up over just _looking_ at you."

"You're blind," he pointed out. "How do you know she's looking at me?"

He could almost see her smirk. "I just know."

Sighing, Zuko bent another guiding flame over his hand. For a few moments, they walked along the stone tunnel in silence.

"What are you going to do?" Zuko finally asked quietly.

"Do? I've got _lots_ to do. Why?"

"I meant about Aang."

"Oh." Toph grew quiet. "I… I don't know. Let him marry Sweetness, I suppose. It's what he wants."

Zuko turned his head and gazed at her, her features appearing golden from the firelight. "What about what you want?"

"What is this trip you're on, Sparky?" she grunted. "First you're all over _her_ about what _she_ really wants and now…!"

"What-- you _heard_ that?"

"Kinda hard not to when you're sitting next to the door."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I'm really confused."

"_You're_ confused?"

Aang paused and turned around. "You guys okay back there? You're walking kinda far behind us."

"Just giving you privacy, Twinkletoes," Toph called back.

"Why do you do that?" Zuko hissed.

"What?"

"Act like you have no problem with him being with her!"

Toph's expression was completely serious, for once. "As long as Aang is happy, then I'm happy. If marrying Katara and having a litter of little Airbending whelps with her will make him happy, I can live with that."

Zuko stopped walking and stared at her. "But what about you?"

"Worried about me being an old maid, Sparky?"

His face softened. "You're my friend. I want you to be happy too."

"Oh, come on, Zuzu," purred a frighteningly familiar voice. "Happiness is _so_ overrated."

Toph and Zuko both whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. Zuko turned his guiding flame into twin fireballs on each hand.

"Come out, Azula!" he hollered. "We know you're there!"

Azula disembodied voice cackled and echoed throughout the tunnels. "Of course I'm here," she replied in a sick sort of pleasant way. "I've been waiting for _you_, big brother."

"Why can't I see her?" Toph growled. Aang and Katara ran up quickly, Katara uncorking the water skin at her side.

"I… don't know," Zuko muttered. He didn't like this. He couldn't see her, couldn't tell where she was- and knew that if he wasn't careful, she'd shoot lightning through his friends.

Just like last time.

A blue glow indicated the arrival of their enemy- and Zuko fought to hide his surprise. Azula was flying though the air, just like an Airbender. Except for the blue flames shooting out from the soles of her feet.

"She's staying airborne by using Firebending through the soles of her feet," he told Toph.

She frowned. "Didn't know you could do that."

"For short bursts, yeah. It's possible. But she's somehow figured out how to do it continually."

Azula scoffed at the four friends facing off against her as she landed gracefully on the ground. "Well, well, well. Some old familiar faces indeed," she remarked. "The little blind girl-"

"Hey!"

"The famous Avatar, and the little Water peasant. What nostalgia."

Zuko scowled. "What do you want, Azula?"

She laughed, amused at first but quickly growing maniacal in nature. "Want? Why, dear brother- _I want your head_!" She giggled. "And your little girlfriend too."

"What did you do with Mai?!"

Azula merely smirked. "I? I did nothing. She merely realized the error of her ways and came to me to beg my forgiveness." Her gold eyes turned to Katara. "And who said I was talking about Mai?"

"You _bitch_," Zuko snarled, taking a step forward before Aang and Toph held him back by his arms.

"You forgot _crazy_," she hummed.

"Tch." He clenched his teeth.

"What about Ty Lee?" Katara called out, her water dancing around her body, ready to strike. "What did you do with her?"

The former Fire Princess blinked innocently. "Ty Lee? I was hoping to catch up with her at that pitiful little circus she was going to, but she must've become lost in the caves. What a shame."

"I can't tell if she's lying or not," Toph murmured. "She's one of the ones who can lie and make it feel like the complete truth."

Aang frowned. "Yeah, I know. I remember."

Toph lifted her fist and a pillar of stone shot out of the ground, intent on slamming into the mad ex-Princess. Azula nimbly dodged the attack and blasted herself into the air, using her foot-jet technique. "You can't hit what you can't see," she singsonged to Toph.

Aang bent a vortex, intending to extinguish the fire that was keeping her aloft and knock her to the ground. "The air is _my_ domain," he declared, rushing forward to engage Azula.

"And how sad that's it's a population of one," she said in a sorrowful voice. Spinning quickly, she thrust a column of blue fire at the oncoming Avatar. "Soon to be completely _extinct_!"

Zuko jumped forward and dispelled the fire, counterattacking with his own red flames. "Aang, you and the girls need to go find Ty Lee," he grunted as he deflected another fireball.

"We're not letting you fight her alone," Aang protested.

"You have to! You and Toph are the only ones who can see with Earthbending to find her in this labrynth!" Zuko fired a blast at a nearby wall, causing chunks of rock to crumble on top of his sister- and serving as a momentary distraction. He turned to the Avatar, his gold eyes blazing. "And you _must_ protect Katara at all costs!"

"I know," Aang said, his own grey eyes serious, "but we can't just leave you…"

"Go!"

Toph grabbed the Airbender's hand and started pulling him along as she ran down the tunnel away from the fighting. "Come on, Twinkletoes. When the Fire Lord gives you an order, you obey!"

Zuko turned and looked at Katara, his heart in his throat. She glared at him, her water whips ready.

"I'm not going."

"You have to! Azula means to kill me this time!"

"So I should just leave you here to die?"

Azula swung her arm and let loose a crescent of fire, which sliced toward them like a scythe. They ducked and Katara bent one of her water whips to hit the female Firebender in the stomach, knocking her back and into the opposite wall.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Zuko insisted.

"I'm not leaving you!"

Zuko took a few steps toward her. "Why are you so stubborn?"

She glared up at him, never budging. "Why are _you_?"

"_Because I would die if anything ever happened to you!"_

The sound of Azula chuckling mixed with falling pebbles caught their attentions and they turned to look at the disheveled woman.

"How touching," Azula laughed brokenly, mingled with the occasional cough from the dust. "Really, Zuzu. Did Mai know how devoted you were to her? And even now that she's missing, your main concern is this Waterbender- not Mai, apparently. You've been pining after this… _peasant_… while _Mai_ was by your side, loving you? "

She took a couple steps forward- and smiled. And it was a familiar smile. One he knew well. "Or did she?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed, glowing in the firelight from his hands, which were held up in a ready position. "Did she what?"

"Did Mai _really_ love you? I mean, come on." She crossed her arms and then pointed at Zuko's face. "How could _anyone_ love a disfigured failure like you?" Dropping her arm, she shook her head sadly. "She just pitied you because you were the crown Prince and you were going to be Fire Lord one day."

Zuko growled. "That's not true."

Azula looked surprised. "Why would I lie? Especially about something like this? Mai never made any secret about wanting to be your Fire Lady."

"Enough!" Katara snapped, flinging out her water whip to try and grab Azula's leg to pull it out from under her. "We'll never believe anything you say, Azula."

"Believe me when I say that she won't forget this indiscretion," Azula purred as she dodged and shot a fireball of blue flame at Katara's head as she turned to flee. "I'll be sure to give her your regards, Zuzu."

Katara jumped to the side, but the blast caught her left arm, burning the sleeve off and singeing her arm.

The insane ex-Princess ran down the tunnel, chortling in mad glee as she jumped into the air and triggered her feet-jets, propelling herself forward and out of sight into the darkness of the cave.

Zuko ran over to Katara's side, pulling off his own shirt to put out the flames before they could burn her more. She winced as the cloth touched the raw skin.

"Does it hurt bad?"

She shook her head, even though he couldn't see her in the dark. At least, she thought he couldn't. She lifted her gaze from her arm to look at him and noticed a soft greenish glow illuminating his features. She blinked.

_Love is brightest in the dark…_

Zuko was looking at her intently, worry and concern evident on his face and in his actions, like how he would continually comb the bangs out of his eyes, only to have them fall back in place. Funny, how after all this time of not seeing him, she knew exactly what he was thinking when he did certain things like that.

"Katara?"

_Even if you're lost… _

He frowned and put his hands on either side of her face, peering at her as the green glow from the crystals in the cave intensified slowly. "Katara? Speak to me!"

_You can't lose the love… _

Tears slid down her cheeks and he froze, anxious that he had hurt her worse somehow or that her wound was that severe. "Oh, Agni- you're in pain, aren't you? Why couldn't you just say so?!"

_Because it's in your heart._

"It hurts, Zuko," she whispered, no longer speaking of her arm, although he wasn't aware of it. She lifted her uninjured arm and touched his face- which happened to be his scarred side. "You have no idea how badly it hurts."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Toph grabbed the Airbender's hand and started pulling him along as she ran down the tunnel away from the fighting. "Come on, Twinkletoes. When the Fire Lord gives you an order, you obey!"

Aang stared at the blind woman for a minute as he was led along the pitch black passageway. Evidently she _did_ have some notion of where they were going, as she never once hesitated in her path. "Um, Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh… Where's Katara?"

He felt her shrug. "Probably stayed back to fight Crazy alongside Sparky. You know how stubborn she is."

He lowered his chin, despite being unable to see. "Yeah. I know." He blinked into the darkness, aware he couldn't see _anything_. "Is this how you feel every day?"

Toph stopped so quickly he ran into her and accidentally knocked her to the ground, landing partially on top of her in a heap. He put a hand down to brace himself- and found himself with a handful of something warm, firm, round… and undeniably female. He immediately scrambled to remove himself from her, embarrassed as all hell. "Oh, cripes! I'm so sorry…!"

She just lay there for a minute, silent. "…What did you mean?"

"I couldn't tell that you stopped and I completely ran you over and knocked you down, not to mention I-!"

"Not that, idiot. About… how I feel."

Aang did a whole body blush. "You, uh… you feel… You felt… squishy."

Toph sat up. A section of stone jutted out of the ground so fast that it knocked the Avatar clear across the tunnel.

Used to Toph's temper, as well as her lightning fast reflexes, Aang caught himself in a vortex of air and landed gracefully on the ground. "I'm sorry!"

"That's not what I was talking about, dumbass!" she hollered, and he could _swear_ he heard embarrassment in her voice. _Toph? EMBARRASSED?_ "What the hell do you mean about how I feel every day?"

Aang walked toward her voice, unable to really sense where she was because he still wore shoes. "I meant the darkness. I can't see anything in here."

A pause. "Well, isn't that interesting," she drawled. "For once, _I_ can see better than _you_, O sighted one. Why don't you just use your _fabulous_ Firebending skills to light your way?"

"What if Azula decides to follow us?" he asked logically. "She could use the glow to find us faster. While we're in the complete dark, we can see her coming first."

Toph's expression, if he could see it, was one of complete amazement. "Wow. That's pretty insightful, Twinkletoes. When did you start thinking like Zuko?"

He shrugged, knowing she'd be able to sense the movement, if not actually see it. "That first year after he became Fire Lord we hung out together pretty often. I learned a lot."

"You must've spent a lot of time with Sokka, too," she remarked.

"How'd you know?" Aang's voice was filled with surprise.

"You two seem to share an uncanny ability to be completely dense in regards to women."

Silence. "Huh?"

"Nothing. Come on. I can feel Stretch's footsteps, and she's not alone."

Aang hopped around awkwardly as he removed his shoes and stuffed them in his backpack. "This'll make things easier," he mumbled, hurrying to Toph's side now that he could "see" her via his feet. "Let's go."

**.o(O)o.**

Ty Lee paused and turned around, gazing back into the darkness behind her little group. Her aura senses were tingling. _I recognize this aura… but why is it… RED?_

The rest of the travelers noticed their Kyoshi Warrior friend had stopped, so they followed suit. "Something wrong?"

"We've got company," she replied, sounding rather confused.

Sure enough, out of the darkness came two figures that Ty Lee hadn't seen in several weeks. "Toph! And Aang!"

The blind Earthbender and her bald companion hurried up to the group. "Ty Lee!" Aang called as they approached. He blinked in the sudden firelight of several torches held by familiar faces. "Chong! Lily!"

The singing nomad gazed at the younger man with a completely unsurprised expression. "Hey, Little Arrowhead…" His eyes looked Aang up and down for a few second. "You've changed a bit, haven't you?"

"It's been four years, Chong. I _hope_ I've changed!"

Lily smiled brightly, shifting the small child in her arms. "It's good to see you again, Avatar."

Aang bowed. "And you two as well." He leaned over and smiled brightly at the little girl in Lily's arms. "Which looks like the three of you now, huh?"

Chong nodded slowly. "Must've been a result of traveling though the Cave with you that one time. Less than a year later, our little group gained a new addition."

Toph snorted. "Yeah, blame it on the Avatar that you couldn't keep your paws off your wife."

Lily laughed. "Go on, Cai. Say hello to Avatar Aang."

The little girl looked intently at the Airbender. She took her finger out of her mouth, her grey eyes wide as she swung her arm wide towards him. "A'tar Aang!"

A strong breeze swept over the group, despite them being deep in the tunnels.

Chong sighed. "That's been happening a lot lately," he mused.

Aang's attention turned from the little girl who was squirming to get down from her mother's hold to her minstrel father. "What's been happening lately?" he queried.

Chong looked around. "It's been really windy. Blasts of wind all the time."

Ty Lee nodded. "We've had to relight the torches quite a bit. Must be a draft somewhere."

Cai now ran over to Aang's side and was tugging on his pant leg. "Up! Up!"

The young man glanced at Lily, who shrugged. "Go ahead. Normally she doesn't like strangers."

Chong rubbed his chin. "Yeah, but he's the _Avatar_. Everyone knows him."

"How old is she- three?" Toph asked. "I doubt she's heard of him."

Aang picked up the child and gazed into her innocent face. He smiled, thinking of little Airbender children that he himself might someday have, if the spirits were generous.

"Hey, Twinkletoes," Toph called, shaking him out of his thoughts. "Weren't we searching for Stretch here for a _reason_?"

He nodded, his expression serious. "Ty Lee, you're in danger."

The former circus performer blinked. "I what?"

"Azula just attacked us a little while ago," he went on, trying to ignore the worried murmurs of the rest of the troupe. "Zuko and Katara stayed behind to distract her so Toph and I could warn you."

Ty Lee's brown eyes were wide. "Warn me about what?"

"She's already kidnapped Needles," Toph explained, "and we've got good reason to believe she'd come after you for the same reason- revenge."

Ty Lee may have been ditzy, but she wasn't stupid. "Because we betrayed her back then?" she murmured.

At Aang and Toph's nod, the young woman sighed. "I was afraid of this." She turned to the group of musical nomads she was travelling with. "I don't want you to end up in the middle of this, especially with Cai and Lan," she added, nodding at another couple with their young daughter. "You should hurry on ahead."

Aang shook his head. "That's no good. Azula could be waiting at the exit. We should all go together so that Toph and I can protect you if need be."

"Wooo," Chong hummed, completely undisturbed. "Escorted by the Avatar himself. This day is turning out to be truly entertaining indeed."

**.o(O)o.**

Aang glanced down at the little girl in his arms, somewhat bemused that she refused to let him put her down or relinquish her to her parents. Instead, her eyes remained locked on him as though entranced by something.

"Is there something on my face, Cai?" he asked her. She giggled.

"Arrow," she said, pointing at his forehead.

He grinned and nodded. "Yup. I guess there is, isn't there?" He rubbed the bald skin on his head. "It's a tattoo- Air Nomads get them when they've done a certain amount of Airbending."

She giggled again. "Cai nomad!"

Aang smiled softly. His heart ached when he thought of his people, but he knew that now they were at peace- he had avenged them by defeating Ozai. "That's right. Cai's a nomad. But I'm a _different_ type of nomad- an _Air_ Nomad. I bend air."

She tilted her head, curious. "Air…?"

"Airbending. You've seen Earthbenders before, right?"

Cai nodded.

"Well, Airbending is the opposite. Instead of bending the ground and making it move, Airbenders move the air."

She blinked. "Move air?"

"Yeah. Like this." He stopped and set her down on her feet, then knelt down next to her. He held out his hands and bent a sphere of air between them, letting the orb bounce from palm to palm. The ball of wind spun quickly, and the toddler's eyes grew even wider.

"Cai do! Cai do!" she squealed, reaching out a hand toward the ball.

Aang chuckled. "I don't think so, little one. For one thing, you're not an Airbender. It'll just disappear if I'm not bending it."

Cai scowled as only a three-year-old girl can. "CAI DO!" she announced, every inch of her (which wasn't much) showing pure determination.

He shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

He trailed off as Cai moved her hands awkwardly over the air ball, mimicking in her own way the movements he had used to create the orb- and the ball jumped from his hand into hers, spinning between her palms. Aang's hands dropped.

The air sphere remained.

She beamed up at him, still moving her hands in circular motions. "See? Cai do!"

Aang entire being froze. His grey eyes were locked on the image in front of him. A little girl, smiling as she bent- _BENT_- an air ball between her hands, her eyes sparkling. Grey eyes.

_By the winds. She's an Airbender._

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Cai- **_**Full of Color**_

**Lan- **_**Orchid**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Katara turned away from the young Fire Lord, aware that she very nearly kissed him. And she was engaged to Aang! Without looking up again, she put her good arm down to help her get to her feet.

A spike of pain pierced her ankle and she fell. Peering through the faint light, she could see that her ankle was bleeding- and probably sprained, if not broken.

"You hurt your ankle too, didn't you?" he observed.

"I'll be fine," Katara replied, the no-nonsense tone back in her voice. "I just need…"

He watched as she realized the water from her waterskin was gone, having been used in an attempt to shield herself when Azula burned her- and the fire that had been shot at her evaporated every drop.

"You need to shut up and let me help you."

"I don't need your help! I can walk perfectly fine-!"

Ignoring her protests, Zuko lifted Katara into his arms and carried her through the passageway, the green glow of the stone-crystals lighting the way. His face was as stern as Katara had ever seen it.

_I could've figured out a way to walk on my own._ _It hurts, but it's not that bad. _Her eyes drifted back to Zuko's face. _Not as bad as the pain in my heart…_

Feeling horribly guilty but unable to deny herself this tiny pleasure, she leaned against his chest as he walked, listening to the beating of his heart and the flow of blood through his veins.

_So strong. He's overcome so much since the first time we met… He's become a true leader._

She perked slightly as a familiar feeling washed over her. Zuko's golden gaze lowered to hers. "I figured you would've sensed it before now," he murmured.

"Water," she whispered. Sure enough, the faint _drip-drip_ of water falling on stone reached her ears, and the liquid called to her Waterbender's soul. "It's over there."

"I know. That's why I'm going this way."

She blinked at him. "You knew?"

He gave a wry smile. "In this darkness, your other senses become more acute. I could hear the echo of the dripping, plus I could smell it."

Her expression was one of skepticism. "And your Firebending sense had nothing to do with it?"

Zuko shrugged despite holding her bridal-style in his arms. "You can tell when there's fire around, can't you?"

"Of course. Any Bending Master should be able to identify their element's opposite when in any situation."

They reached a small dead-end cave, alit with numerous stone-crystals that reflected part of the floor. As they approached, Katara could see that it was actually a small pool where water had gathered as it seeped through the cold stone walls. Zuko set her down near the pool and carefully removed his tunic from her shoulders.

Katara stared at him as he knelt next to her, his gaze intent on the wound on her arm. Without his shirt on, she could clearly see the scar on his abdomen… the one he got when he saved her from Azula all those years ago.

"Well? Aren't you going to heal yourself?" he asked, breaking her out of her trance.

Blinking several times, Katara caught herself and nodded. She knelt carefully by the pool, gazing silently into the seemingly black water. Wincing, she lifted her left arm halfway in order to bend the water to the burn. A tightening pulse of pain shot through her arm and she let the appendage fall, dropping the water back where it was with a splash. "I can't," she whispered, hating how weak she sounded. "I can't move my arm to bend."

Zuko moved to her side and reached into the water with one hand. "It's shallow here," he said, "but it feels like it gets deeper. Would it be better if you could be _in_ the water?"

Katara mulled that over for a minute. "That might work best."

He didn't look at her face, but instead reached out with the intent to pick her up again. "Wait!"

Zuko stopped and finally met her gaze. "What's wrong?"

She blushed lightly. "I…" She looked down at her clothing, assessing the damage. The yellow sash that had been wrapped around her waist and flung over her left shoulder had gotten badly scorched and had fallen off back where they had fought Azula. The orange robe that covered her from neck to wrist had the entire left sleeve burnt off and part of the skirt was singed, as was the brown pants underneath.

Coming to a decision and knowing she needed to check herself over for more damage, she reached for the seam of her robe. "Could you… turn around?" she whispered.

His eyes grew wide. "You… you're…?"

She nodded just before he quickly turned his back to her. In the crystal-light, she saw the faded scar on his back- and winced. Now he and Aang bore similar scars on their backs.

_That's right. Think of Aang. Don't think of Zuko, sitting there without a shirt on. Don't think about the fact that you're going to have to strip down to your skivvies in FRONT OF ZUKO in order to heal yourself._

Taking a deep breath, she parted the robe and attempted to slide the garment off her shoulders. Another twist of pain gripped her arm when she tried to shift her left shoulder and she muffled a cry.

Zuko spun around on high alert. His face went red as he saw that her robe was open, even though he couldn't see anything underneath- yet. "Hurts?"

Katara nodded, once more ashamed that she couldn't overcome this pain. "I need… to get these robes off," she murmured, her voice barely audible. "So I can see if I'm hurt anywhere else."

He swallowed. Hard. "…Need some help?"

Embarrassed, she nodded again.

Zuko took a deep breath and moved so that he was behind her- and out of line of sight for what he was revealing. Slowly he put his hands on her shoulders and very, very carefully slid the robe down her arms.

She hissed as the charred edge of the fabric brushed over her raw skin and he winced. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's not your fault," she gasped, realizing that the burn was more critical than what she thought- and without treatment, it was likely getting worse.

"It _is_ my fault," he protested, finally getting the robe off and holding it up like a shield between them. "If I had killed her when I had the chance…"

Katara turned herself on her hip and glared at him, ignoring the fact that she was wearing only her bindings across her chest from the waist up. "You're not a murderer," she snapped. "Don't _ever_ lower yourself to her level."

Turning back to her clothes, she managed to wriggle her way out of the baggy brown pants one handed all while Zuko held the singed robe between them like a wall. The scuffling sounds stopped and Zuko heard her say his name, softly.

"Zuko? I… I'm ready now."

He closed his eyes and fought against the myriad of emotions that washed over him at both her words and her hesitant tone of voice. _She belongs to Aang, she belongs to Aang, she belongs to Aang…_

"Are you planning to carry me over to the pool while holding my robe?"

Sense returned, albeit slowly. He averted his gaze as he dropped the damaged garment- but not quickly enough. He mentally swore.

"I… don't want to hurt you more."

Katara lifted an eyebrow and he cursed again. _Why am I still looking at her? Stop it! Quit looking!_ "I need to get in the water, Zuko," she reminded him. "This burn's going to get worse and I need to heal my ankle so I can walk on my own." A naughty little smile hinted around her lips. "Unless you'd rather carry me around on your back like you did Toph all those times?"

He groaned. "Okay, okay." Carefully, and somehow without looking at the vast expanse of browned skin revealed by her skimpy outfit of only bindings and loincloths, he picked her up and stood, holding her carefully against his bare chest as he walked toward the dark pool.

Katara's gaze drifted over Zuko's chest, thoroughly aware of how _warm_ he was. _Well, duh. He IS a Firebender…_ Pale skin against her darker skin- it always amazed her that people that lived in such a sunny climate could be so pale, whereas those from the Poles were so tan.

Zuko stopped at the edge of the pool. "Can you walk at all?"

The throbbing in her ankle told her no. "I think you'll have to put me in the middle," she said regretfully.

He glanced at his pants as he managed to kick his boots off with a grunt or three. "You'd better bend the water out of my clothes after this."

"I promise."

Slowly he entered the water- and bit out a rather heated oath. Katara giggled. "Water chilly?"

"Like walking in ice."

She smirked. "Warm it up then, _Fire Lord_."

He smirked right back. "Your wish is my command, _Peasant_. One hot spring, coming up." He shifted his foot and soon there was a gentle steam rising from the dark water.

The bottom of the pool dipped quickly, catching him off guard as he took a few more steps forward. He slid and fell half into the water before righting himself- and realized he was holding a snickering, somewhat-soaked Waterbender.

"Oh ho HO," she chortled. "You should've seen the _look_ on your face!"

He blew wet bangs out of his eyes and glared at her. "There," he announced as he dropped unceremoniously her in the water. "You're in your element. Now fix yourself."

Katara surfaced with a cheerful grin on her face. Wiping the water out of her eyes with her good arm, she blinked up at him, realizing that although the water came up to her ribcage, it was only hip-deep on the tall Firebender.

And he looked like a drowned squirrel-rat.

She couldn't help it. She laughed. She laughed right in his face. "Oh, oceans!" she wheezed. "You… you look like…!"

He ran a hand through his wet black hair. "Like a powerful Fire Lord?" he purred, his eyes glinting in the reflection of the crystals off the water.

The change in timbre in his voice caused an involuntary shiver to ripple down Katara's spine. She stopped laughing and stared up at him, slightly confused, more than a bit wary, and a _lot_ entranced. "Z-Z-Zuko?"

He took a step closer to where she was balancing carefully on one foot while submerged in the water. "Don't you know better than to tease a dragon?" he asked, his voice low.

Katara refused to retreat. "I'm not teasing anything- or any_one_."

"Yes you are," he hissed, snaking an arm out and catching her around the waist. "Saving my life over and over again, staying by my side to fight against my crazy sister, then asking me to carry you in your _underwear_ into a pool of water where no one else could _possibly_ know where we are?"

She blushed furiously and pushed half-heartedly against his chest with her good arm. "I'm here to heal my arm," she pointed out. "And my ankle. I can stand on one foot here in the water, but-!"

"I can't take it, Katara," Zuko growled and she blinked at the intensity of his molten gaze. "I can't take knowing that you're in love with Aang; that you're going to marry him and have hordes of little Airbending and Waterbending babies with him…!"

"I don't love Aang!" she blurted out before she could stop it. Under his piercing stare, she swallowed nervously. "I… I mean… I love him… but I…"

He released his hold on her waist and stepped away, his eyes hidden underneath his bangs as he turned. "Hurry up," he said in short, clipped tones. "Heal your arm and your leg… so we can get the hell out of here."

Katara lowered her head and turned, focusing her healing abilities on her arm first, lowering herself into the water so that she was neck-deep in the pool.

Zuko walked- stalked, rather- out of the water and sat down irritably on the cold hard ground, aware that now he was out of the warmed water, he was freezing. He held up his hands and blew out a puff of flame to warm them.

And then he watched the Waterbender.

Aang's Waterbender.

Not his.

Aang's.

The water surrounding her was glowing, but it was different than the crystals on the walls- it was blue, casting light on her face and illuminating her features. Abruptly she ducked under the water and he sat forward, slightly alarmed. It soon became apparent that she was merely ensuring that her healing… thing that she did was all over her body.

Soon the glow faded and she resurfaced with a flourish of water. Ever so slowly she turned and looked at Zuko where he sat on the ground. Even at this distance she could see the fiery intensity in his topaz eyes.

Glancing down at herself, she realized what he was looking at. The white bindings across her chest and covering her lower region were soaked- and slightly transparent. The luminosity from the crystals didn't help much either- in fact, they seemed to enhance the shadows.

Now she knew why he was staring at her like that. She recognized the emotions in his eyes. It surprised her to no end, but there was no mistaking it.

And she echoed it.

Their gazes locked, the tension high. Cautiously, she walked out of the water, looking every inch a siren or water nymph come to lure him to his doom.

And that was, undoubtedly, what she was trying to do to him.

She stopped in front of him, her skin glistening in the faint crystal-light as it reflected off the water dripping off her body. Her oceanic eyes were shimmering and seemed to be asking something.

Zuko regarded her from his seat. Not a word was spoken.

Katara lowered herself to her knees and knelt in front of the Firebender. That lingering question was evident in her eyes.

He cleared his throat. "All healed now?" he managed to say.

She nodded slightly. "Except for one thing."

Zuko frowned. "Your arm?"

She leaned forward, a blush on her cheeks and her pulse racing in her ears. Droplets from her wet hair dripped onto his still-bare feet.

"My heart."


	13. Chapter 12

**For those of you who are interested, there is fanart for this story! Just copy and paste the following addresses in your address bar and take out the spaces, okay?**

**Chapter 3 Comic****: http : / / theamberdragonfly dot deviantart dot com / art / SBIH-Ch-3-Redo-Hello-95889112**

**Chapter 6 fanart****: http : / / keydapersian dot deviantart dot com / art / Zutara-request-96008107**

**A million and ¾ thanks to those of you who have faved and commented on this story- without you, this story would not be nearly as successful as it is, nor as entertaining! ******

**Chapter 12**

Katara lowered herself to her knees and knelt in front of the Firebender. That lingering question was evident in her eyes.

He cleared his throat. "All healed now?" he managed to say.

She nodded slightly. "Except for one thing."

Zuko frowned. "Your arm?"

She leaned forward, a blush on her cheeks and her pulse racing in her ears. Droplets from her wet hair dripped onto his still-bare feet.

"My heart."

He stared at her, his own heart pounding so hard he was sure it was echoing throughout the tunnels. Uncertain, he leaned away from her. "…What?"

His movement seemed to remind her just what the situation between the two of them really was. Her blush deepened and she rolled back on her toes to stand up. "I… I'm sorry," she apologized as she turned away from him, shifting into her familiar Waterbending stance in order to bend the water off her body and out of his clothes as she had promised. "I don't know what I'm saying."

Zuko stood up and grasped her by the shoulders, spinning her so that she was forced to face him. "Don't give me that shit," he hissed. "The stuff you're _not_ saying is what's speaking loud and clear! So tell me: if things had been different… if Mai hadn't been in my room all those years ago… or if I had pushed her away… If I had done what I should've, what I really wanted to…"

She stubbornly refused to look up at him. Mildly irked, he captured her chin and lifted it to look into her eyes. His heart clenched when he saw the tears sliding down her pinkened cheeks.

"Katara?"

The tears said it all. Her actions, as always, spoke louder and more eloquently than any words could possibly hope to.

So… he kissed her.

It wasn't the mild, hesitant kisses she often got from Aang, or even the rare deeper kisses they had shared on occasion during their four years together. _Oh_, no.

Not. Even. _Close_.

With a passion just as blazing as the fire that flowed through his veins, Zuko captured, invaded, plundered, and ultimately conquered her mouth for his own.

And she _reveled_ in it.

She met his kiss hunger for hunger, shivering a little at the sensations he was igniting just by moving his mouth against her own.

As abruptly as he had kissed her, he pulled away. His eyes were burning more brightly than she had ever seen before- and they dropped from her face to the necklace around her throat.

And he turned away, but not before she saw the scowl on his face.

Katara watched as he picked up his tunic off the ground and put the garment back on. Realizing that they couldn't stay there in their own little world, she too moved over to her robes. She knelt down and regarded the pile of the clothes.

Picking up the one-armed robe, she made a decision and ripped the remaining sleeve off.

Zuko blinked at her curiously as he secured his belt. "Why'd you do that?"

"I never liked these huge sleeves anyway," she replied, her tone oddly light as she donned her altered robe. "Now I can Waterbend easier." She looked at her newly-bared arms. "Not to mention I can see my hands again."

He sat down and pulled his boots back on, glancing over at her as she took the oversized pants and carefully ripped them so that one leg was made into a single, long section of cloth. "Don't you think you should _wear_ those?"

"I am," she retorted as she wrapped her modified belt around her waist to secure her robe.

"Refusing to be a slave to fashion?" he asked, a small smile on his lips.

"You know me. I'm a rebel." She grinned.

Her smile faded as Zuko stood up and walked towards her, stopping a few feet away, his expression shadowed.

"Katara?"

Something in his voice made her chest feel like it had suddenly been encased in ice. "Zuko?"

"We… That… that can't happen again."

She blinked. Her minor pains that lingered from her injuries faded beneath the crushing weight of his words. "…What?"

His topaz gaze lifted and she almost gasped aloud- they seemed to glow with a life of their own from the shadows hiding his face. "What we did… we can't do that again." He took a deep breath and let it out, as if clearing his mind. "I made a mistake."

A thousand and three thoughts crossed her mind, but all she could come up with was "Why?"

"_Katara! Zuko!_"

Katara turned and stared into the darkness of the tunnel. "Aang?" she called, her voice confused and surprised.

Soon a bevy of people filtered into the small dead-end room. Katara stared in shock at the familiar faces that appeared out of the darkness with several lit torches- and proceeded to be caught unawares as a giggling female abruptly glomped her. "Katara! We finally found you!"

"Ty Lee!" Katara gasped, managing to disentangle herself from the Kyoshi Warrior. "You're okay!"

The perky brunette beamed. "Yup! Thanks to Aang and Toph!"

As the troupe moved throughout the small cave to take a short break, Katara's eyes drifted over to her fiancé, who was standing next to his diminutive Earthbending teacher… _Oh, by Tui… Is he… Is he staring at her CHEST? _ "Aang?"

Jerking himself out of his… reverie, the Avatar smiled cheerfully at his intended, his cheeks slightly pinked. "Oh… Hey, Katara." He glanced at Zuko, who was being greeted most enthusiastically by Ty Lee. "You two okay? Where's Azula?"

Zuko's seemingly bored expression didn't change. "She tried to flambé us both before turning tail and slithering off to wherever she lurks when not destroying the lives of everyone on the planet."

"Oooo, Zuko," Ty Lee winced. "That's harsh." She immediately grinned. "But accurate, knowing Azula."

Katara turned back to Aang- and caught him staring in what seemed to be confused fascination at Toph. "So she didn't try to come after you on the other side?"

Toph snorted. "We didn't even try to leave the caves. We figured it'd be better to find you two first, _before something happened,_" she enunciated, "and see if you were okay."

Katara's eyes narrowed at Toph's words. _Why does she sound like she's hinting around at something?_ "Well, I did get burned pretty bad, not to mention I injured my ankle, but Zuko… found this pool for me and I managed to heal myself fairly well."

Despite being sightless, Toph's eyes seemed to… sparkle. "Did he now? Wow, isn't he considerate?"

"Yeah!" Aang piped up. "That was really quick thinking, Zuko. How did you find this place anyway?"

Zuko didn't bat an eye. "I used my ears," he deadpanned.

"Should've used your feet," Toph chuckled.

Katara moved closer to Aang and Toph- and saw a little girl, probably no older than three, holding onto Aang's hand and partially hiding behind his leg. She knelt down and smiled at the child. "Well, hello! What's your name?"

The little girl blinked. "Cai."

Katara beamed. "Hello, Cai! My name is Katara. Are you the Avatar's new friend?"

Cai shook her head slightly. "Cai bender."

"Oh, you're an Earthbender? I bet Toph is enjoying the company of another Earthbender."

Cai frowned and leaned out a little further from Aang's leg. "_Air_bender."

Katara stared, closed her eyes briefly in a pronounced blink, and reopened her eyes to refocus on the girl. "Airbender?" She let out a breath that sounded like a weak laugh. "No, Avatar Aang is the last Airbender…"

Cai lifted one of her arms and swung it toward Katara. A blast of wind hit the Waterbender straight in the face- and left her gaping, speechless.

"No, Cai Airbender. Like A'tar Aang."

She tried to pick her jaw up off the ground. "_WHAT_?"

A voice cleared their throat from behind her and she turned to see Chong and his wife Lily standing next to Zuko and Ty Lee. "Well, don't tell anyone," Chong said slowly, "but we're pretty certain that our daughter can bend Air. Like the Avatar."

Toph smacked her forehead with her hand.

Aang scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Yeah, Katara. It looks like little Cai is an Airbender."

Zuko's eyes were wide as they looked at Cai, then back to her parents. "How?"

"Well, we're pretty sure it's because of our grandparents and great-grandparents," Lily explained. "You see, we're not nomads just because we want to be."

"Nope," Chong added. "We are nomads because it's in our _blood_. Our great-grandparents were Air Nomads."

Zuko frowned. "All Air Nomads are Airbenders," he pointed out. "And they were wiped out when the War started."

"Ah, but what about people that couldn't bend?" Chong asked. "What happened if a child was born that wasn't able to bend?"

"They were fostered out to families from the other three nations," Lily said. She nodded at Zuko. "Including the Fire Nation, as this was before the War. As all of you know, except the Avatar, perhaps, there are many people in every nation that are unable to bend an element."

"So over the generations, this dormant Air Nomad blood has passed through us, giving us the urge to roam but never the ability the Avatar possesses," Chong continued.

"Until Cai," Katara breathed.

The parents nodded. "Until Cai. And very possibly, many others," Lily replied. She glanced over at another nomad couple and their young daughter. "Maybe even Lan over there. We just don't know."

"It's the world restoring balance again," Chong said sagely. He strummed his guitar. "Soon there will be Airbenders flying all over the place, like birds."

Katara turned to Aang, who looked about as serious as she had seen him in a while. "Aang?"

"I need to find Guru Pathik as soon as possible," he announced.

"Is he even still alive?" Katara asked.

"He'd be the only one who'd be able to verify their story."

Zuko looked down at the little girl still hanging onto the Avatar's leg. "I'd say the proof of their claim is currently hugging your leg, Aang."

"Anyways, we need to hurry up and get the hell out of here," Toph reminded them. "Snoozles and Appa are waiting for us at the exit, and I don't want to think of what might happen if Crazy finds him."

The group nodded. "Right. That's our priority right now," Katara agreed.

Ty Lee scampered off to round up the nomads as Aang reached out and pulled the Waterbender into an embrace. "I'm glad you're okay," he murmured in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

Katara tried to nod, but her thoughts were on a different kiss. From a very different mouth. As Aang leaned down to pick up the little girl who was tugging at his pant leg most insistently, Katara's gaze caught Zuko's. And lingered for a span of heartbeats.

"_That's_ why," was his quiet- and pained- reply.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The resulting trip out of the Cave of Two Lovers was remarkably uneventful, unless one counts the fact that Cai refused to relinquish her hold on Aang and that Katara couldn't keep her eyes off a certain brooding Fire Lord.

"You know, if you keep staring at him like that, you're going to burn a hole in the back of his head," Toph murmured in her ear.

Katara jumped. "I am _not_ staring," she declared, then narrowed her eyes at the Earthbender. "And what makes you think I'm staring at Zuko? I could be staring at Aang."

Toph grinned. "I never said you were staring at Zuko," she replied triumphantly. "You gave that little tidbit away on your own- just now."

Katara groaned and covered her eyes with her hand. "I walked into that one, didn't I."

"Oh, yeah." Toph chuckled. "And _I'm_ supposed to be the blind one."

For a few minutes they walked in companionable silence. "How did you know I was staring?" she finally asked Toph quietly.

"Oh, I don't know," came the amused reply. "Probably because your heart's racing faster than a koala-rabbit's. I'm surprised Twinkletoes hasn't commented on it."

Katara blinked at her friend. "What?"

"I taught him to 'see' through Earthbending, remember? Your rapid heartbeat should be sending major vibrations to his feet." She cocked her head to the side as they walked. "What did Sparky do to you, anyway?"

A bright red flush heated up her face. "_I beg your pardon?_"

Toph laughed right out loud. "Oh, I'd give almost anything to be able to see the look on your face right now. I bet it's _priceless._"

Katara didn't comment. Toph reached out and poked her in the arm. "Come on, Sugar Queen. Spill."

"No."

"Come on," she repeated, folding her hands behind her head and grinning broadly. "I had the hardest time keeping a straight face while we were looking for you two."

Katara's blue eyes turned to the petite Earthbender. "…Why?"

"I would've been able to sense the two of you from _Ba Sing Se_ with the amount of heart-pounding that was going on between you. So cough up the details."

A sigh escaped her before she could stop it. "I… I can't."

Toph snorted. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

Katara choked.

"Was it better than Twinkletoes?"

"Toph!"

She chuckled. "All right, all right. For once I'll grant you mercy. But I expect full details if it happens again!"

Katara's head dropped in defeat. "It won't."

**.o(O)o.**

Finally, the group stepped out into bright sunlight, emerging from the Cave with much appreciation.

Zuko glanced around, a mixture of wariness and curiosity on his face. "Where's Sokka and that flying rug?"

Aang stretched before reaching into his robes for his bison whistle. "I'll call Appa." But before he could blow, the faint sound of something strange reached his ears. He blinked.

Zuko heard it too. "What's that noise? It sounds like some sort of wolverine-bear…"

Katara sighed from behind them. "Idiots. It's just my brother. He's asleep over there," she said, pointing. "How could you miss the huge flying bison hidden ingeniously by _one branch_?

The men turned to see Appa sleeping quite peacefully from behind his leafy camouflage. Granted, it was a very _large_ bough, but it was still only one branch.

"Appa!" Aang called out cheerfully, running up to glomp the furry beast on the nose. "I sure missed you, boy!"

"He sure didn't act that excited when we finally found you and Sparky in that tunnel," Toph observed. "And _you_ are his fiancée."

Sokka sat up from his perch in the saddle and rubbed his eye sleepily. "Oh, you're alive," he said as he yawned. "I was starting to get worried."

"So much so that you couldn't keep your eyes open," Zuko said dryly.

Sokka happened to notice who had joined their group- and he smacked his forehead. "Why am I not surprised?"

Chong and Lily waved to the Water Tribe Warrior as he jumped down from Appa's back. "Good to see you again, Underwear Boy!" Chong greeted.

Sokka's face went bright red as several people laughed, mostly Katara and Aang, as they had been the only ones from their group who had been present when they had first met the group of nomads four years prior and Sokka had greeted the troupe wearing only his loincloth… and Momo. "My name is Sokka!" he hollered.

"I dunno," Toph grinned. "I kinda like 'Underwear Boy' better."

"It does have a certain ring to it," Katara giggled.

Ty Lee sauntered up to Sokka and gave him a bright smile. "Hi, cutie," she purred.

"Oh, Tui," he grunted, dropping his head onto his hand. "Not you too."

"What's wrong with me?"

Sokka backed away slowly. "Nothing. But I'm married!"

Ty Lee chortled. "I know, dummy. I was at your wedding, remember? All the Kyoshi Warriors were."

"Then why are you still calling me that?!"

She leaned closer, seeming to enjoy causing him discomfort. "It's not my fault you're cute."

"Okaaaay," Zuko announced, grabbing Ty Lee by her collar and pulling her off Sokka. "We need to go. Now."

"Awwww…"

Aang propped one end of his staff on the ground. "Zuko's right. We need to hurry to Omashu. I need to restock some supplies before I head off to the Eastern Air Temple to visit Guru Pathik."

Katara gazed at him with an unreadable look on her face. "So soon?"

He nodded. "I need to find out what happened to the other non-bending Air Nomads as soon as possible. _Before_ Azula finds out about them and continues where her great-grandfather left off. No offense, Zuko."

"None taken."

Aang then turned to the nomads- the forgotten descendents of his people. "I'll come find you again," he told them. "Stay in Omashu for a while, if you can. Bumi will make sure you're safe from Azula in case she comes after you."

Chong scratched his head. "Why would she come after us?"

Aang knelt down and placed a gentle hand on top of Cai's head. "Because if she finds out little Cai here is an Airbender like me, she won't hesitate to wipe you all out."

Zuko agreed. "In order to ensure that no more Airbenders could be born from your group."

"Woah, man," the nomad muttered. "That's crazy."

Toph made a sound between a grunt and a laugh. "That's her name."

**.o(O)o.**

Finally, the group arrived in Omashu, and Aang was obviously extremely distracted. Toph shuffled her way over to his side and managed to nudge him without knocking him over. "Are you really going to run off so soon?" she murmured.

Aang sighed. "I have to, Toph. If there are other Airbenders being born, I need to find them and bring them together. I have a responsibility to teach them about our customs."

The Earthbender looked like she wanted to snort derisively but didn't. "You know, Twinkletoes, it's not right to try and push your beliefs and traditions on other people. If there _are_ other Airbenders out there, they've been raised in countries with other beliefs. _Those_ are what they'll view as their rightful heritage- not some long-dead monk society."

Aang scowled. "It's in their blood. They _have_ to change, to bring back the Air Nomads-!"

"_No_, Aang," Toph interrupted, using his actual name for once. "You can't _make_ someone change. You can certainly offer them your knowledge, your teachings, your abilities… but you can't _make_ someone into something they're not. Even if they are born Airbenders, they're still going to be Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, or Water Tribe citizens."

Grey eyes drifted over to Katara, who was chatting amiably with Ty Lee before the latter went off in search of her circus friends. "I have a responsibility," he reiterated.

"Yeah, well, you also have a hard head." Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes. "If you weren't so caught up in yourself and your 'restoring-the-Air-Nomads' attitude, you'd notice that certain people aren't too keen on the idea of abandoning their family completely to become a different person."

He blinked, confused. "Certain people? Who?"

"If I have to tell you, you're blinder than I am."

**.o(O)o.**

"We've been wandering around for _ages_," Sokka whined. "Can't we stop somewhere and get some food?"

Katara stopped walking and glanced around their immediate surroundings. The group now clothed in varying shades of green, gold, and brown, they nearly blended in with the Earth Kingdom's buildings. "We're in the middle of the residential area," she pointed out. "I doubt there'd be a restaurant here."

Toph pointed at a small building just to their right. "Isn't that one?"

The group turned to examine the structure she indicated. "'Dragonfly Tea House?'" Aang asked.

"Never heard of it," Zuko muttered.

"And why would you?"

"His uncle _is_ the Tea Lord, you know."

Sokka peered at Toph. "Hey- how did _you_ know that was a restaurant?"

She shrugged. "I read the sign?"

"Oh. Well…" He turned away, and quickly spun around to face her again, irritation clear on his face. "Waaaaait a minute-!"

"I could feel the difference, Snoozles. Houses and restaurants give off different vibrations. Usually more people in a restaurant, but this one is empty. It looks like there's only a couple people working in the kitchen area. We won't be bothered."

Agreeing, the five friends entered the small, unassuming tea shop. Zuko glanced around neutrally. "It's clean," he observed.

"But kinda dinky," Toph added.

"I don't care as long as they serve food," Sokka said, rubbing his stomach.

"Don't go crazy, Sokka," his sister warned. "We have to watch our money."

"Why? We've got Mr. Richpants Fire-!"

Zuko clamped a hand over the Water Tribe man's mouth. "Shut up, dummy. We're incognito, so keep it that way, okay?"

"Welcome, welcome!" A cheerful voice called out as someone emerged from the kitchen. A large man dressed in greens and an off-white apron walked up to the table, a friendly smile on his face. "Welcome to the Dragonfly! New faces are always a pleasant surprise. My name is Tam and I'm the owner."

"Greetings, Master Tam," Katara said, bowing her head with the others following suite. "What is your specialty here?"

"Our Oolong Tea is excellent," he replied, "and my wife makes the best meat buns around."

"MEAT!" Sokka squealed. "I'll take those!"

"Uh, an order of meat buns and tea all around," Katara requested as Zuko tried to look like he was anywhere but at the same table as Sokka.

"Sure thing."

As they waited for their food, Katara noticed that Zuko was continually glancing at her left arm. "It's fine now," she murmured.

"You were burned pretty badly," he replied just as softly. "I think we should get some burn salve for you as soon as possible."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me," he admonished. "Do you want your arm to look like my face?"

Her expression softened considerably. "Oh, Zuko…"

"Here we go," a woman's voice said as she brought out a tray with five cups filled with steaming tea. "My husband will be bringing out your…"

Her voice trailed off as she placed a cup on the table in front of Zuko- and saw his face. Katara scowled. "You know, that's rude."

"It's okay, Katara. I'm used to it."

"It is _not_ okay, Zuko."

The tray with the cups fell to the floor. Everyone looked at the woman in surprise.

Her hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and horror.

"Zuko?" she breathed, her voice cracking. "Is… is that you? …What happened to your _face_?"

The young Fire Lord stared at the woman, recognition dawning.

"_Mom_?"


	15. Chapter 14

**See? Feed me reviews and I write like a madwoman! Moar, I say! Moar! :)**

**Chapter 14**

The tray with the cups fell to the floor. Everyone looked at the woman in surprise.

Her hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and horror.

"Zuko?" she breathed, her voice cracking. "Is… is that you? …What happened to your _face_?"

The young Fire Lord stared at the woman, recognition dawning.

"_Mom_?"

Tears filled the woman's eyes. "Zuko," she whispered.

"Sura?" Tam hurried out from the kitchen, concern evident on his face. "Honey, are you okay?"

Zuko stood up shakily. "_Sura_?" he said incredulously.

Katara appeared by his side. "Zuko," she murmured in warning, placing a gentle hand on his arm, "watch what you say. Tam… may not know her, um… past."

"I'm so sorry!" Tam apologized, putting his arms around his wife's shoulders. "Please, forgive us if we have caused any problems-!"

"No, there's no harm done," Katara told the owner soothingly. "Please don't worry yourselves."

Tam stood up carefully. "She has these odd spells once in a while," he explained awkwardly. "We're terribly sorry." He turned toward the kitchen doors. "Ling! Could you come clean this up while I tend to your mother?"

Zuko jerked. "_Mother_?" he hissed under his breath.

A young boy, probably no more than 7 years old, scurried out of the kitchen, hauling a bucket of water nearly as big as himself. With dark brown hair and light brown eyes, he was the very image of his mother.

And yet still bore a striking resemblance to a certain scarred Fire Lord.

"No," Ursa- Sura- protested. "I'm fine. Please. I was just feeling a bit faint." She bowed to the five patrons. "Please forgive my clumsiness."

Ling looked up from where he was putting broken crockery on a tray. "It's okay, Mother," he chirped. "I'll clean this up. You need to rest like Father says."

A second pair of hands appeared to help support the older woman. She blinked at Zuko. "You should rest," he said in a normal voice. "But I expect _answers_ from you before the day is through," he whispered coldly in her ear.

Wearily nodding, she allowed herself to be escorted away. Katara stared after them, a concerned look on her face.

"Wow," Toph remarked. "That was a trip and a half."

Sokka lifted an eyebrow at her. "Where'd you hear a phrase like that?"

"From those hippie nomads."

"Figures." He turned to Ling, who was finishing up his cleaning and was making ready to carry the tray of broken pottery to the kitchen. "Hey, kid. Where's those meat buns?"

Ling grinned, showing a missing front tooth. "I'll bring them right out, mister!"

"Katara and I'll have some fruit and bread, if you have any," Aang called out.

The Waterbender in question turned toward her fiancé. "What?"

"Well, Air Nomads don't eat meat. You know that."

"But I _like_ meat. It's part of life."

"You're going to be my wife. Eating dead animals and wearing their skins isn't part of _our_ life."

"I'm a Water Tribe woman first and foremost, and living off the land _is_ a part of ours."

Aang stood up, frowning. "You're going to have to stop thinking like that, Katara. It's up to us to maintain the Air Nomad traditions-!"

Katara growled and slammed her hands on the table, causing Sokka and Toph to jump in surprise. "I am _NOT AN AIR NOMAD_!"

Still seething, Katara spun around and stalked over to the counter to the kitchen area. "Ling, might I trouble you for a moment?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Where did my friend take your mother?"

He pointed at a door to her right. "There's a stairway through there. Second room on the right at the top of the stairs. That's Mother and Father's room." He cocked his head curiously. "Why?"

"I'm a healer," Katara said proudly. "I'd like to see what I can do for your mom."

Ling beamed- and he looked so much like a younger Zuko that Katara's heart ached. She was sure Zuko had been just as innocent as this boy… until his mother had been sent away by his monster of a father. "Gee, lady! Thanks!"

**.o(O)o.**

Sokka pursed his lips. "Nice work, Avatar."

Toph snorted. "Not too subtle."

Aang looked both bewildered and irritated as he sat back down. "What? She knows how important restoring my people is to me. As my wife, she's going to have to make a lot of changes in her lifestyle- or else our traditions will die."

"Like I said, Twinkletoes," Toph said, "you can't _make_ people change. Sugar Queen is always going to be Sugar Queen- and no amount of traditions or commands are going to turn her into anything except herself."

Sokka nodded. "Katara's as stubborn as they come. Trust me- I know. She'll just dig her heels in deeper the more you push her."

Aang pouted. "Well, she's going to have to grow up and realize that this is bigger than both of us. It's our destiny."

Tam reappeared, looking rather embarrassed. "I'm so sorry," he apologized again. "Please- if it would help, we would like you to stay here for the night. We run a small inn for the weary traveler and would like to make it up to you."

Toph stood up, bag in hand. "That sounds great." She waved in the men's general direction. "I'm going to take a nap. See you buffoons later."

Aang and Sokka watched as the petite Earthbender followed the owner through the same door Katara disappeared through. Ling came out carrying a huge platter of steaming buns and placed it on the table, much to Sokka's delight.

Aang stood up again. Sokka watched with his mouth full of succulent meat bun as the Airbender followed the others' route through the door. "Wherf fou goinf?"

He didn't answer as he pushed through the door.

Sokka swallowed his mouthful and glanced at Ling, who looked equally perplexed. "So…" he hummed, taking another bite out of his bun, "you don't have any insane urges to go on a frothing rampage and take over the world, do you?"

Ling blinked in complete and utter confusion. "What?"

**.o(O)o.**

Aang paused long enough to kneel down and use Earthbending to find Toph. She was walking around in a room at the end of the hall. _Good. She's not asleep yet._

Stalking down the hallway, he flung the door open wide without knocking, intent on giving Toph a piece of his troubled mind. Instead, he found that all thought indeed had been scattered to the wind.

Toph stood in front of him, pausing in her movements. She wasn't facing him, but it was enough for him to see that she was in the middle of changing.

In fact, she was almost completely naked.

Clad in only her cream-colored loincloth and the diamond-chunk necklace he had given her three years ago, she turned toward him and propped her fist on her hip. "What do _you_ want?"

Aang's eyes were just about as wide as they could go. "Ehhhhhhhhhh…"

Toph's expression went from mildly annoyed to downright mischievous as she sensed his heart rate speed up. "What's wrong, Twinkletoes?" she purred. "Hasn't Sugar Queen shown you her goods yet? I mean, you two would train in your _underwear_, for earth's sake. I would've thought things like this wouldn't bother you."

"Put some clothes on!" Aang squeaked, slamming the door behind him in order to protect her privacy- and effectively closing himself in the room with an almost-naked diminutive blind Earthbender.

"I sometimes sleep in the nude," she informed him. "A new habit I picked up when I visited an island off the eastern Earth Kingdom shoreline. The inhabitants went without clothing all the time and I found that it was easier to get in touch with my element that way."

"You're not on that island now!"

"Obviously." Toph crossed her arms underneath her bare bosom and smirked. "What's wrong? See something you _like_?"

Finally a small part of Aang's brain reminded him he could close his eyes- so he did so. "Toph, will you just put some clothes on so we can talk?!"

"Picky, picky," she muttered as she walked over and pulled on her tunic. She sat down on the floor, ignoring the fact that she was dressed in only her loincloth and a shirt. "Now what do you want?"

Deftly averting his gaze- and finding that it continued to drift back to Toph's half-dressed appearance- Aang cleared his throat. "What you were saying before? About pushing people to be something they're not?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"You were talking about me and Katara, weren't you?"

Toph waved her hand mockingly in the air. "Ding ding ding! Give the Avatar a prize! Duh. In case you hadn't noticed, Twinkletoes, she hasn't been all joyousness and delight since you surprised her at the Southern Air Temple with that necklace. Does that sound like a woman who is happy about getting married?"

"She's just nervous."

"Nervous? She practically flinches every time she's near you. Or have you been ignoring that?" She sighed. "How far have you gotten with her?" she asked, changing the subject.

"_WHAT_?"

"Exactly what I said. How close have you two gotten? Kissing? Fondling? Full-blown s-?"

"I've only kissed her!" he blurted out with a bright red face, cutting off the rest of her sentence. "I… I don't know how to _do_ anything more."

Toph snorted. "You may be a monk, but you're still a man. Don't you have… I dunno… instincts or something? Maybe you need to talk to Snoozles. He and Fan Girl were at it long before _they_ married."

Aang gave her a disgusted look. "This is his sister we're talking about. I doubt he'd want to talk to _me_ about that particular subject in regards to her."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know! I'm a monk- sex wasn't exactly a major part of our education!"

Toph's expression remained carefully neutral. "I don't think I'm really the one you should be talking to about this," she said, her voice strange. "You should be dealing with Katara. _She's_ your fiancée."

Aang sighed. "I know. But… I don't know. Sometimes… sometimes it seems… she doesn't love me like I thought she did."

Toph blinked slowly. "What makes you say that?"

He stood up and started pacing the room. "Just… little things, I guess. Like she is never the one to instigate any kissing. She did, like, once, I think, back when we were just kids… but since then, it always seems as though it's always my idea."

"Maybe she's just shy."

Aang paused. "And then when I gave her those robes I got especially made for her-"

"Maybe she doesn't like big floppy sleeves and huge collars."

"And when I asked her to marry me." He sighed again. "I thought she'd be so happy. Instead, she looked like I had broken her mother's necklace."

_Or her heart. Especially with Sparky right there._ "I don't know what to tell you, Twinkletoes," she said, leaning back on her hands and stretching her legs out in front of her. "Do what you did when you fought the Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whooped-"

Aang chuckled.

"-And listen to your heart. You didn't compromise your principles then and I know you won't now. Even if your heart tells you that you and Sugar Queen weren't meant to share the same destiny."

Aang knelt down by Toph's side and leaned close, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks, Sifu Toph," he murmured, smiling faintly. "It seems that I still have a lot to learn, huh?"

She blushed but shrugged nonchalantly. Reaching up, she touched his cheek- and shifted his face so she could kiss him back.

On the lips.

His lips lingered on hers for more than a moment and three-quarters, his eyes wide with shock. When it finally registered in his brain that Toph was _kissing_ him instead of _hitting_ him, as that was how she usually showed her affection, he pulled away quickly.

"Wh-wh-wh…?"

Toph shrugged again, her face as red as his even though her expression was painstakingly neutral. "I figured you're getting married in a couple months," she said as though she didn't care, "and I figured I better say goodbye now."

Aang shakily got to his feet, turned, and all but stumbled from her room, closing the door on his Earthbending teacher…

…who refused to let the tears fall until she was certain he was gone.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Zuko eased his mother onto the well-worn jade green coverlet on the bed. His gaze was hard as flint as he stared at her even though his face remained passive.

Tam wiped his forehead with a clean kerchief. "Thank you so much, sir. Really, I'm so sorry to put you out like this…"

"Think nothing of it," Zuko replied, maintaining his detached "Fire Lord" manner. "I had a mother very much like her once."

Ursa winced.

The sound of something slamming onto a table caught the shop owner's attention. "I hope Ling isn't causing more problems," he said, his tone worried.

"Go check on him," Zuko offered. "I would like to speak to your… wife. If I may."

Tam turned to the young man and did a bit of mental assessment. Before he could reply, a knock at the door preempted the appearance of Katara. "I hope I am not intruding," she apologized.

"Is there something wrong?" Tam asked.

"No, not at all," she replied, "but I am a healer- and I was concerned about your wife."

He sighed. "I've had the best doctors in the Earth Kingdom come to examine her, but none of them can tell me what's wrong. She has these horrible headaches, you see- and they leave her body drained and weak. The slightest upset and she's bedridden for a week. Sometimes more."

Katara moved over to Ursa's other side, meeting Zuko's intense gaze for a moment before turning to the ailing woman. "Well, if you'd permit me… I'd like to see if there's anything I can do to ease your pain."

Ursa smiled weakly. "The pain I feel is nothing compared to the anguish I have caused others. I deserve this."

Tam looked upset. Zuko scowled. Katara merely gave the woman a gentle smile. "While once I would've agreed with that theory, I don't believe you've done anything bad enough to warrant suffering such as this. By accepting this, you're causing pain to your husband- and your son."

Ursa closed her eyes. "…Then you have my permission, young healer."

Tam appeared greatly relieved. "I will prepare rooms for you and your friends," he said, heading for the door. "You are more than welcome to stay here tonight."

Zuko nodded stiffly. "We'd appreciate it."

When the door closed, Zuko slowly turned around and gave his mother a disinterested stare. "Well. Here we are."

"Zuko, be nice," Katara scolded, pouring water from a pitcher into a basin for easy access. "You haven't seen her in what- ten years? You should be happy."

Ursa sighed, her heart obviously aching. "He has every right to be angry," she whispered. "I abandoned him to that… that… _monster_."

"Enough," Katara soothed. "Just close your eyes and try to relax. I'm going to see what I can do for you."

"There is nothing you_ can_ do," she protested. "This is something I have lived with for ten years. You cannot heal it."

Bending a double handful of water with practiced ease, Katara ignored the woman's objections and moved into her healing mode. Slowly, carefully, she placed her water-gloved hands on Ursa's temples and closed her eyes, focusing her Waterbending abilities on the blood and tissue unseen.

Zuko watched the mocha-skinned woman as she unconsciously shifted expressions as she worked. "You've been injured," she murmured. "It's old and healed, but it seems like the blood flow through that area has slowed because of that injury." She opened her eyes. "That's probably what's been causing your headaches."

Ursa frowned. "I am not surprised. Even after all these years that horrible man has left his mark on me."

Zuko stepped closer. "Ozai did this to you, didn't he? He hurt you so badly that it did permanent damage?"

Ursa's soft brown eyes lifted to her son's. "It was my punishment. For going against his orders," she murmured.

His hand lifted on its own to touch the rough skin next to his eye. "I understand… all too well," was all he said.

"I am… so sorry, Zuko."

He shrugged. "A little late for that, isn't it? You've got your _other_ son to love and care for now. And _he_ isn't horribly disfigured."

"Zuko!" Katara admonished, bending the water back into the basin. "You are _not_ horribly disfigured. That scar has made you a better person. Imagine what a horrible, selfish, spoiled prince you'd have been if you hadn't had the sense to speak up against that tyrant back then. "

"You spoke up against him?" Ursa looked surprised.

"…Yeah. In the War Room. He wanted to send new recruits to the front line of a battle with the Earth Kingdom as bait while a more experienced squad attacked from the rear. I protested." He sighed and touched his scar again. "I was challenged to an Agni Kai, but it wasn't against the general I had spoken out against."

"It was your father," Ursa realized.

He nodded once. "…I wouldn't fight him, so he burned my face and banished me, telling me that I could only restore my honor and come home after I had brought back the Avatar."

Katara growled, bending water back out of the basin as she prepared her water-gloves again. "You never lost your honor, Zuko," she said sternly. "Although you took long enough to realize that."

Zuko smiled softly. "You sound like Uncle."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Ursa looked upset. "How old were you?" she whispered.

Zuko's expression remained carefully neutral. "Thirteen."

"Stupid Ozai," Katara snorted. "The man should've been castrated for doing that to his own child."

"That's a nice mental picture, Katara."

"In fact, it would've been better if it had happened before your lunatic of a sister had been born."

"I'm delighted you think so highly of me. You would've waited until after _I_ was born. I'm touched."

"Oh, cork it, Sparky."

Ursa chuckled weakly. "You two get along so well," she murmured. "How long have you been a couple?"

Zuko choked and Katara lost her control over the water, letting it fall to splash on the floor. "We are not a couple!" Zuko tried to say, coughing.

"I-I'm engaged," Katara said, bending the water off the floor and out the window. Immersing herself in getting fresh water, she wouldn't look at the former Fire Lady. "I'm marrying the Avatar… on the Autumn Equinox." Her gaze met Zuko's- and she nearly winced at the pain she saw in those amber depths.

"Excuse me," the Waterbender muttered, giving Ursa the formal Fire Nation bow. "I… I… need to get some towels."

After Katara had fled the room, Ursa sighed; her expression could only be described as regretful. "Forgive me. I merely thought… you two seem to get along so well…" She smiled sadly. "Even though your elements are opposites." Her voice dropped to a mere breath. "Maybe… maybe it is _because_."

Zuko cleared his throat. "The Council would never permit a Waterbender as the Fire Lady, Mother," he reminded her.

"Oh, pooh. If you still have those ancient fools as _your_ Council, of course not. Those pig-monkeys were from your grandfather's time. Of _course_ they would not approve. But if you had appointed your _own_ Council, one from your generation, with more open minds, I am certain there would be little resistance. Even from the people." She lifted one arm weakly and waved it around before lowering it back down. "In fact, I would not be surprised if she were welcomed, given that she would bind the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes in a permanent alliance."

"Stop playing the political matchmaker." The young Fire Lord looked away. "She's marrying one of my best friends," he said quietly. "Not to mention the savior of the world. I don't think I could just go up to him and tell him that I love his fiancée and want her for my own."

Ursa beamed. "See? I knew there was more spark between you two than you let on."

"Mother… please. Just drop it. She… she's going to marry Aang and that's that. I can't jeopardize our friendship just because of how I feel." He glanced at her. "And how is it that you are here, with a new husband and a son? Why didn't you come home?"

She grew solemn. "When your father… when Ozai cast me out… he effectively terminated our marriage. I fled here, scared, injured, and alone." Her hand drifted to her temple and she rubbed it, trying to lessen the headache. "I sent a letter to your uncle, pleading with him to help me."

Zuko's eyes flew wide. "Uncle knew you were here?"

"I forbade him from telling you anything about where I was," she told him sternly. "If Ozai found out where I was, that I was still alive… I was afraid of what he might do to you."

"To me?"

"Yes, Zuko. Your grandfather ordered your death… but I took your place. To the people of the Fire Nation, Fire Lady Ursa is dead."

He gaped at her, stunned. "But… you're still alive. Ozai didn't kill you."

She gave a dainty, lady-like snort. "Not for lack of trying. He… nearly beat me to death. It was only because the news arrived that your grandfather finally succumbed to the poison Li and Lo had slipped into his wine that Ozai stopped- and left me for dead."

For a few minutes, he was silent. "How did you manage to get away?"

"My ladies' maids. They took my body and carried it to my chambers, where they had summoned my personal physician. He tended my wounds as well as he could, but knew Ozai's temper… and he didn't dare risk him finding out that I still lived." She sighed. "So he managed to procure passage for me to Omashu… and wrote up a death certificate to give to Ozai."

"So you became Sura and married an Earth Kingdom man and started a new family."

"Yes and no. I told you that I was alone and injured. When I wrote your uncle, he had still been wandering around aimlessly in grief because of Lu Ten's death. My plea brought him out of his sorrow and gave him a purpose. He introduced me to Tam, who ran this tea shop by himself, and he gave me a room in exchange for work." She chuckled softly. "I paid Iroh to keep quiet about where I was."

Zuko groaned. "Don't tell me."

"Yes. In teas."

"That explains how he always had those new and rare teas even though we were broke and homeless."

She blinked. "Homeless?"

"I'll explain later. Please- continue."

Her brown eyes grew distant. "Well, even though I had ongoing problems because of what Ozai did to me, Tam was always there to help. He paid my doctor bills and nursed me through endless complications. He really is a kind, gentle man." She scowled briefly. "Truly the opposite of your father."

Zuko gazed at her, his face unreadable. "So… then you are… happy here?"

"Oh, yes. I am loved, cared for, and appreciated. I have friends here, and of course, my family." Ursa met his eyes. "You are also my family, my son, but you don't need me anymore. You're a man now. Soon you will have a wife and children of your own." She smiled wistfully. "Although I do wish I could see them on occasion."

He grinned wryly. "As soon as I father some, I'll be sure to bring them to you."

"Oh, I cannot ask you to do that… after abandoning you like I did…"

"I understand why you did, Mother," Zuko interrupted. "And I'm more grateful than you could imagine. Yes, I've had a rough time since you've been gone, but as Katara said- it's made me a better person. And hopefully, a better Fire Lord."

Ursa smiled brightly. "You are a great Fire Lord," she declared. "And I think that with a fine woman by your side, you can easily become the best."

"Not you too…"

She chuckled. "Now, if you would just confess your feelings to that lovely Waterbender…"

"_Oh_ no. We're not discussing this any further." He frowned. "And what makes you think there's feelings there?"

"Oh, come on, Zuko. Your eyes practically catch fire every time you look at her. You can feel the electricity in the air."

Flashbacks of Azula's lightning hitting him in the stomach as he jumped to save Katara's life flickered through his mind.

"You have no idea."

**.o(O)o.**

Katara stood in the hallway outside Ursa and Tam's bedroom, clutching a couple towels to her chest, her cheeks flaming. _How can she think we're a couple? Why does EVERYONE think we're a couple?_

June's less-than-amused voice lingered in her mind, still fresh after four years. "_I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."_

"_He's not my boyfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!"_

The door opened and Zuko appeared in the doorway. "Katara," he murmured, slightly surprised.

"How is she?"

"Resting." He closed the door behind him. "I don't know what Ozai did to her, but it affected her for the past ten years." He sighed. "Can you really heal her?"

Katara examined the towels in her arms as if they held the answers to the universe. "I believe I can. But I would need some Oasis water to do it completely."

Zuko stared at her. "Oasis water?" A memory surfaced. "You mean that special water you were going to use… to heal my face?"

Flushing, she nodded. "If… If you wanted… I could… I could still… try."

For several heartbeats, he debated. "You don't know how badly I want to say yes," he finally whispered, "but at the same time, this scar has made me who I am today. Would I still be _me_ without it?"

Katara finally looked up at him and moved closer. Her burned left arm came up and touched the unscarred side of his face. "Look at me, Zuko. For the past four years I've been living the life of an Air Nomad. I don't eat meat. I don't wear fur. I even learned some Airbending maneuvers. Am I still Katara?"

He very nearly purred at her touch. "You will always be Katara," he told her, keeping his voice friendly instead- but not _too_ friendly. "Even if you do look better in blue."

"And you will always be Zuko. With, or without, scars."

He leaned down and gave her brief- _very _brief- kiss on the temple. "Thank you… Peasant."

Katara flushed. She was starting to think the word was a term of affection. She looked into his eyes- and her heart beat heavily against her ribcage. "You're welcome… Fire Lord," she replied in the softest of whispers before she shifted to her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips.

**.o(O)o.**

Aang paused at the bottom of the steps. A strange feeling had gripped his chest as he thought about what had just occurred in his Earthbending teacher's room- and it wasn't as unpleasant as much as confusing.

Toph had kissed him and said she wanted to say goodbye before he married Katara. So what did _that_ mean? Toph _liked_ him? As in, more than a friend? He hadn't even thought Toph would ever like someone in _that_ way.

But Toph… her bare form lingered in his mind's eye, all curves and pale skin, totally at odds with her rocky element. He recalled every damned detail- and he found himself wondering what it would be like to take one tip in his mouth and…

Cursing himself in about twenty different ways, he forced the temptation out of his mind. Why couldn't he imagine doing something like that with Katara? He had tried. But every time he kissed her, even just on the cheek, it felt… awkward.

Not like with Toph. When she had kissed him, it hadn't felt awkward at all.

In fact… it felt… _really_ good.

Sighing quietly, he moved lightly up the stairs, his mind in turmoil. A movement at the top of the stairs, partway down the narrow hall, caused him to focus- and freeze in his tracks.

Zuko. Was kissing Katara.

No, wait.

Katara was kissing Zuko.

Why? Why was his fiancée kissing another man? And _Zuko_ of all people?

A bevy of emotions swirled inside him like a hurricane- first and foremost being betrayal. One of his best friends and his future wife… together?

Zuko pulled away abruptly, before Aang could react and run up the remaining stairs to challenge the Fire Lord to an Agni Kai. "No, Katara. I won't. I won't do this to Aang."

Katara's expression could only be described as pained. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I know… I know he asked my father if he could marry me and he accepted… but…"

"That's how things are done in your tribe," Zuko said firmly. "You can't back out of an engagement arranged by your parents."

Katara let out a muffled, frustrated growl. "Like hell! Gran-gran did! Why can't I?"

"Because you care too much about Aang to hurt him like that."

She let out a breath she'd been holding. "…I know." She frowned at him. "But I'm hurting _me_."

Zuko's eyes were soft. "It's… hurting me too," he confessed quietly. "If I had just thrown Mai out of my chambers that day… if I had just gone to you like I wanted to…" He reached out as if to touch her but pulled back before he actually did. "If only I had asked you to marry me… before Aang did."

Katara gasped. "What?"

Zuko turned away, looking at the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I... I love you, Katara. I've loved you for a long, long time. Not as long as Aang has, but it's true. And even though it's breaking my heart to see you every day and know that you're marrying him… I will stay by your side and protect you with my life. Just as I've always done."

_/I will gladly give my life to save yours./_

Before Katara could reply, he pinned her with a stare. "But I _will not_ dishonor my friendship with Aang. Or dishonor you by making you feel guilty about me. So just forget what happened here… and go back to your fiancé."

Aang's heart was pounding, but the storm of emotions in his head was starting to subside- and he was amazed at Zuko's selflessness in this situation. The Fire Lord obviously loved Katara so much that he was willing to step aside in order to maintain his friendship with both of them.

And Zuko was always so worried about his honor. It appeared the Firebender was much more honorable than he was.

"_Like I said, Twinkletoes," Toph said, "you can't make people change. Sugar Queen is always going to be Sugar Queen- and no amount of traditions or commands are going to turn her into anything except herself."_

He almost slapped himself on the forehead.

_How honorable have __I__ been?_

Noiselessly, he glided back down the stairs and into the main dining area. Ignoring both Sokka and young Ling, who appeared quite perplexed at the seemingly random, bizarre questions coming from the Water Tribe Warrior, Aang slipped outside and Airbended himself onto the roof of the tea shop.

And stared at the sky silently as the sun set and the moon had begun its ascent into the velvet heavens.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Aang didn't even look up as Toph bent a pillar of ground underneath her feet that allowed her to join him on the roof with ease. As the earth returned to its prior location, she sat down next to him.

"Don't see much point in staring at the sky like that," she observed. "Is there something up there with the answers to all the problems in the world?"

"No," he replied quietly, sighing. "But it does offer a nice view."

"I'll take your word for it."

Aang's cheeks flushed red as he realized what he had said could have two different meanings. For a while they sat in silence, the young Airbender afraid to speak.

"Why are you up here, Twinkletoes? Did my kiss disgust you that badly?"

He jumped in surprise and turned toward her, waving his hands frantically in negation. "N-no! It wasn't that! I…" He slumped over as if in defeat. "I think… I think I made a huge mistake."

Toph's expression remained perfectly blank. "It's not your fault," she said noncommittally. "I just wanted you to know how I felt before you married Sugar Queen. Seize the day and all that, you know?"

Aang looked at her, his mouth open as he went to explain himself- and he stopped as he processed her words. "How… you feel?" he repeated rather dumbly.

She took a deep breath and lifted her chin, almost as if she were gazing at the sky too. "Well, there's not much point in it now, but… I don't like you."

He blinked. "Huh?"

Toph blushed but didn't lower her head. "Nope. I don't like you. Haven't for a long time."

Aang frowned. Scratched his head. "Then… that kiss…?"

This time she turned her head toward him. Her eyes seemed to stare at him. "I don't like you anymore, Twinkletoes… because I started feeling something stronger than friendship towards you a long time ago."

His pulse sped up. "…You…?"

"That's right. I've pretty much fallen for you." She reached inside the neckline of her tunic and pulled out the diamond-chunk on its chain. "Ever since you gave this to me on my thirteenth birthday."

For a moment, he didn't speak. "Then… why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Oh, puh-leeze. You were all about Sugar Queen." She rolled her eyes as she tucked the stone back inside her shirt. "Besides, what would've been the point? We were both just kids." She chuckled dryly. "We kinda still are."

"I had no idea…"

She nodded firmly. "Of course. I didn't dare let on. The only one who knew was Sparky- and he was wise enough to keep silent on it."

Aang's heart sunk at her reference to Zuko. "I think I made a mistake," he repeated softly.

"You mentioned that- I told you, it wasn't your fault."

"No, no," he said, waving his hand negligently. "Not about the kiss. About Katara. And Zuko."

Toph tried not to perk up. "What about them?"

"I saw them kissing."

Mentally, Toph mulled over knocking the obviously idiotic Fire Lord unconscious or squeezing him in a huge atta-boy hug. "And Sparky's still alive?"

"He broke it almost as soon as it happened," he explained, feeling oddly detached. "And told Katara… he wouldn't dishonor my friendship that way." He frowned. "Katara… Katara said that being with me was _hurting_ her."

"You _are_ kinda pushy."

"I… I didn't realize. I just wanted to… bring back some of my heritage."

"Forcing someone to be something they're not is never a good thing."

"What else was I supposed to do? It's up to me to bring back the Air Nomad traditions."

"And you can do that, but you shouldn't try to completely make over someone's personality and habits. Especially their traditions. The Water Tribe has their own customs that are just as important as yours. You can still _educate_ other people about your beliefs without pushing them on them. And I know you can do it- regardless of who's by your side. Katara isn't the only fish in the sea." She chuckled. "Literally."

He sighed. "I've been with her for so long. She's the first girl I ever loved."

"Let me point something _obvious_ out to you, Twinkletoes." Toph turned herself so that her body faced him. "Who was the first girl Snoozles loved? I mean, _really_ loved?"

The Airbender looked at her curiously. "That's easy. Yue."

"And what, pray tell, happened to his first love?"

His expression grew somber. "She gave up her life here on Earth and became the Moon Spirit."

"Exactly. So where is he now? Is he still pining after her?"

He caught on to her meaning. "No. He's married to Suki now… and they're having a baby in a couple months."

"Bingo!" Toph slapped him on the back- but without the usual strength she usually put into it. "First loves are great, but they sometimes don't last."

"But they _can_ last," he protested. "I know they can. If I can just convince her…"

She put a hand over his mouth to stop him from saying something stupid. "You know, you're acting an _awful_ lot like my parents."

His eyes widened. "Meckufse mef?"

"They were always telling me what to do. Where to go. What to wear. How to act. Even what _food_ I could eat."

He winced.

"You told me that I was the best Earthbender in the world."

"Mou marf."

"I know. But I haven't _once_ heard you tell Katara that she's the best Waterbender in the world."

"Sof?"

"When you love someone- _really_ love someone- you want to make them feel like they can take on the world at any time. Because _their_ happiness brings _you_ happiness. Haven't you ever noticed how Sparky always gives her little compliments? Like on her clothes, her hair, her bending?" She blew her bangs out of her face. "What have _you_ been saying to Katara lately?"

Aang closed his eyes in defeat. He knew exactly what he'd been saying to her. He'd been every bit as controlling of his fiancée as Lord and Lady Bei Fong had been toward Toph.

Toph dropped her hand. "You saw Sparky kiss Katara, right?"

He shook his head. "Katara… kissed Zuko."

_Nice one, Sweetness. Ten points for you._ "Then what?"

"He pulled away. Told her he didn't want to jeopardize our friendship just because he… loved… her…" he trailed off, fully realizing what had been said.

Toph's eyes widened slightly. _You confessed? Twenty points to you, Sparky. _"Did you hear Sugar Queen say anything?"

"She said… her Gran-gran had backed out of an arranged marriage… and she wanted to know why she couldn't too."

Toph snorted. "She cares about _you_ too much to do it."

"That's what Zuko said."

She leaned her head to the side, her pale eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight. "Amazing, isn't it, how we all seem to know Sugar Queen so well- except for you?"

"Toph! Aang! Get down here or Sokka's going to eat both your dinners!" Katara's voice called from down below.

The blind Earthbender shook her head with a smile. "Doesn't matter how old we get- she still treats us like kids." Without another word, she stepped off the roof and landed gracefully next to Katara, who lifted an eyebrow in silent question.

"Your fiancé is having an Airbender moment," she explained. "He'll be down as soon as he gets his head out of the clouds."

Katara watched in slight confusion as her young friend went back into the tea house. Turning, she glanced up at the rooftop. "Aang?"

With a swirl of air, the Avatar glided lightly to the ground. His grey eyes seemed full of questions- not, necessarily, directed towards her. "Sorry. I was just… thinking about what to do next."

"We're going to the Eastern Air Temple from here, right?" she asked, looking thoughtful as they walked inside. "Although I'd like to stop by the Northern Water Tribe first, though, if we had the time- Ursa, I mean Sura, needs healing that can only be done if I had some Oasis water and-"

"Why don't you head there instead, then?"

She blinked at him. "Huh?"

He gave her a cheerful smile as they sat down at the table with the rest of their little group. "Since you need to go to the Northern Water Tribe, why don't the four of you head up there to get the Oasis water for Lady Sura?"

Zuko, Toph, and Sokka all stopped what they were doing (the former two trying to keep their food from being devoured by the latter) and stared at the Airbender curiously. The expression on Katara's face could only be described as flabbergasted. "Four of us?"

"Yeah!" He selected a tasty-looking fruit from the bowl in the center of the table. "Appa can travel faster with just me. So I can head to the Eastern Temple, talk with Guru and meet up with you at the North Pole."

Zuko leaned on his elbow. "And how are _we_ getting to the North Pole?"

"Ship, I guess. Toph would be more comfortable on one anyway. You know she hates flying."

The Earthbender in question huffed indignantly. "I don't hate flying- I hate not being able to _see._ There's a difference."

"Still, I think I should go with you," Katara mused. "What if Azula comes after you, or Appa gets hurt, or you get sick-!"

Aang shook his head, that same happy smile on his lips. "You need to get the Oasis water from the North Pole," he reminded her.

Sokka nodded. "They won't give it to me because I'm not a 'Master Waterbender' like _you_."

Zuko took a bite of meat bun, chewed thoughtfully, and swallowed. "They'd probably seal _me_ in a block of ice if I went without you," he pointed out. "Fire Nation still isn't the most welcome in a lot of places, the Northern Water Tribe being one of them."

"Oh, hell with it. I'll go with Twinkletoes."

Everyone turned towards Toph. "You'll what?" Sokka asked between bites.

"I'll go with him to find this old Guru guy. That way, he's got a Master Earthbender-"

"And Metalbender," Sokka added, his mouth full of bun.

"-In case Crazy or anyone else comes after him."

Aang's expression was openly surprised. "You hate flying, Toph," he repeated, his voice quiet. "Why would you want to come with me when… you…?" He trailed off, remembering her confession earlier but unwilling to say anything in front of the others.

She shrugged. "You may be the Avatar, but you're not omnipotent. You need someone to watch your back in case something happens."

Sokka snorted. "Yeah- that way you won't end up with _another_ scar on it."

Katara bent the tea out of her brother's cup and splashed it in his face. "Sokka! That's mean!"

Dripping tea, Sokka glared at her. "You're one to talk. I just refilled my cup."

"Wait a minute." Zuko held up a hand. "Who's going where?"

"You, Sweetness, and Snoozles are taking a ship to the North Pole," Toph answered cheerfully, "and Twinkletoes and I are going to look for the all-knowing Guru guy at the Eastern Air Temple."

Zuko and Katara exchanged a brief but poignant glance. "Is… that okay?"

The Waterbender flushed slightly and reached for a meat bun, but paused and chose an apple instead. "It'd be a good opportunity for you to do some political schmoozing," she replied. "So that the Fire Nation _will_ be welcome in the future."

"Besides, it's _your_ mother we're getting that water for," Sokka added, gesturing with a half-eaten bun. "We're not an Oasis water delivery service."

Aang noticed Katara's hesitation over the meat bun and closed his eyes. _I'm forcing her to become someone she's not. How can I claim to love her?_


	18. Chapter 17

**Saucebender: Thanks for all the fabulous reviews and in depth observances. They've made me laugh and feel all warm and fuzzy. :) And I LOVE your screen name.**

**Chapter 17**

Katara moved gracefully across the deck of the small ship, a ribbon of water swirling around her arms and body as she practiced her bending. "How did you manage to get us a ship so fast?" she called out to Zuko, who stood watching nearby.

He flushed slightly- he hadn't meant for her to notice he was there. Then again, she always seemed to know where he was. "I _am_ the Fire Lord," he reminded her wryly as he took a few steps closer. "It does have its perks."

She shifted her feet and made a wide sweeping motion toward him. The water curled around Zuko's body a few times before floating back around her arms. "Such as the hordes of frightened people bowing and scraping to do your bidding?"

"No, such as being able to pay an outrageous sum in order for us to use this ship for our 'special' trip to the North Pole." He sighed. "At least the money will go towards the sailors' families."

Katara glanced at him curiously, turning around and forming a five-spoke water-wheel. "Were you worried it wouldn't?"

Zuko folded his arms over his chest. "With some people, they take whatever money they can get- and leave their families to go hungry or worse. These guys know my… step…father… and they're honest, hardworking family men."

She winced over his use of the term "stepfather." "You don't have to call Tam that if you're uncomfortable with it," she told him gently, shifting the water into a long ribbon again.

"It's… okay. He's a good man."

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, he is."

For a few minutes they lapsed into silence. Suddenly, Zuko grinned. "Hey- wanna spar?"

Katara turned quickly and stared at him. "What?"

"Come on. We haven't fought in ages. And you're a more worthy opponent than your boomerang-loving brother." He moved into a Firebending pose. "Let's see how you've improved."

She looked sorely tempted. She loved to test out her skills. "I… don't know, Zuko," she murmured, bending the water back into the ocean. She gazed sadly at the blue-green expanse with more than a hint of longing. "Really, we shouldn't even be near each other."

Walking to her side, he followed her gaze to the sea. "I know," he whispered, barely audible over the wind. "But I can't seem to stay away from you."

Tears filled her eyes and she bent them away and into the ocean below with the flick of a wrist. "I don't _want_ you to stay away from me," she told him sadly, "but I have to. For Aang's sake."

"I understand," was all he said. He turned and walked across the deck. "I'm sorry I bothered your training."

The pain in his voice caused her to clamp her eyes shut and grip the railing hard. Quickly, she turned. "Zuko- wait!"

He paused. "Did you need something?"

She offered a tentative smile- but a genuine one. "A sparring partner. You game?"

Zuko's guarded look became a smirk. "Of course." He moved back into a Firebending position. "But I won't go easy on you, Peasant."

"Feeling's mutual, Fire Lord."

He thrust a fist toward her and a column of fire shot at her. Dodging, she rolled to the side and bent water from the ocean back into her hands. "Don't call me 'Fire Lord'," he told her, shifting so that her water whip barely missed his shoulder.

"Then don't call me 'Peasant'," she retorted, bringing up her hands so that the water whip shaped into two walls on either side of him. The water tried to crash down on him but he did a front roll out of the way.

As his feet came down they produced twin jets of fire aimed at her head. She brought up her water and the flames evaporated it as it was extinguished. "I'll call you whatever I want," he grunted, close enough now for actual hand-to-hand combat.

"Same here." She threw a punch, which he blocked easily, but her other hand came up with a rapidly spinning ball of water. He tossed his head back, barely missing getting hit with the attack. "Would you prefer 'Sparky'? Or '_Zuzu'_?"

"'Sparky''s taken," he informed her, doing a fiery leg sweep. She flipped backwards onto her hands and landed in a crouch, breathing a bit harder. "Toph laid claim to that one. And don't you _dare _call me 'Zuzu'_. _Come up with something original."

"I could go with Sokka's favorite: 'Jerkbender'," she mused. She separated the water into several balls and then froze them into icicles. She shot the icy daggers forward with a pushing motion of her hands, but he melted them back into water with a blast that looked like a flame shield.

"Still not original," Zuko observed, shifting stances. He punched several fireballs in her direction, forcing her to dodge and move across the deck. "Come on- you're smarter than that."

Katara huffed. "Why can't I just call you 'Fire Lord'? It's who you are."

He ducked under her counterattack and seemed to appear in front of her. She paused, surprised at the glow in his golden eyes.

"I'm just Zuko," he whispered, slightly out of breath. "I'll always be Zuko to you."

Her heart was pounding, and she wasn't entirely sure it was only from the sparring. "How come you get to have a nickname for me, but I can't have one for you?" she murmured back.

He chuckled softly, looking for all the world like he were a dragon… and he were about to devour her. And La above- she somehow _wanted_ him to. "Because I'm the Fire Lord."

"Make up your mind. That's not fair."

"Of course not. If life were fair, you'd be in _my_ cabin, wearing nothing at all- and that _includes_ that damned necklace."

Her whole body shivered, but she wasn't cold. Quite the opposite in fact. "Zuko…"

"Katara!" Sokka's voice broke the spell Zuko's voice had woven around her. "What're you two doing?"

Zuko backed up and ran a hand through his hair. "Just a little sparring."

Sokka walked over, suspicion written all over his face. "Sparring, huh?"

Katara nodded, aware that her cheeks were flushed- but she hoped her brother would attribute it to the workout. "Yes. Just some sparring. And I won."

Zuko gave her a skeptical look. "Excuse me?"

She pointed at the wet stain on his chest- proof of a successful attack with her bending. "If you were still the enemy, you'd be dead."

He smirked. "If I were still the enemy, would you be as attracted to me as much as you are?" he asked so that only she could hear, his meaning clear in his tone.

_-"I'll save you from the pirates."-_

Bristling, she stalked over to him and poked him hard in the chest, her cheeks flaming. "Don't get so cocky," she scoffed loudly- almost as if for the benefit of her eavesdropping brother.

"Yes, ma'am."

Throwing her hands up in obvious frustration at his sarcasm, she stomped off toward her cabin. Sokka watched her go, then turned to the Firebender. "What did you say to her?"

Zuko shrugged as if he didn't care. "Just that she needs more practice."

"Dummy. Of _course_ she's going to be pissed now." He slapped his forehead with his hand. "Now she'll be a bitch for the rest of the trip."

The young Fire Lord smiled. "I'm sure I can turn her mood around."

Sokka snorted. "Good luck to ya, pal. I am staying far, far out of this entire mess." He, too, walked away, leaving Zuko by himself on the deck. "I sure can't wait for her to get married so she can get the hell off my back."

**.o(O)o.**

Aang glanced over at the petite Earthbender lounging nonchalantly behind him in Appa's saddle. "Toph? You okay back there?"

"What would you do if I said I wasn't?"

Dropping the reins, he turned around and scrambled over the bison's furry head and landed gracefully in a crouch (on his toes, no less) in front of her. "What's wrong? Are you airsick? Do you need to stop?"

She waved a hand negligently. "Relax, Twinkletoes. It was a hypothetical question. I'm fine." She swallowed, and he noticed her skin tone was a tad green- and it wasn't due to the green tunic she wore.

"No, you're sick. I'm taking us down."

"I told you I'm fine. Just… get us there. Okay?"

He continued to stare at her, concern evident on his face. "Toph…"

The smile she gave him was nothing he had ever seen from her before- soft, sweet, and downright cute. It kinda freaked him out. "Just out of idle curiosity- if you're back here, who's steering this flying furball?"

He chuckled. "Appa knows the way. I don't need to be up there necessarily." He sat down on his rear and crossed his legs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, they're real."

Aang blinked several times, utterly confused. "What?"

"Never mind. What did you want to ask?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Why… why did you volunteer to come with me? I mean, we both know you hate flying."

"We've been over this. I don't hate _flying_- I hate not being able to _SEE_." She stomped one bare foot on the floor of the saddle a couple times, light enough not to hurt Appa. "Can't really see much up here."

"Then… why?" He blushed, not that she'd realize it. "Is it because of… how you feel? A-about me?"

She snorted- but he noticed her cheeks were pink underneath those long bangs of hers. "Don't flatter yourself _too_ much. I just didn't want to be stuck on a ship with Snoozles again. He gets _way_ too cranky."

Aang chuckled lightly. "He does seem to get edgy if he's not in command, huh?"

"Edgy is the least of it."

Awkward silence, at least on Aang's part. "So… it's not… because you wanted to be with me?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Kinda."

Appa bellowed. Aang stood up abruptly and peered over the bison's head. "What is it, buddy?"

The Eastern Air Temple slowly emerged from the clouds in the distance. Aang grinned. "All right! We're already there!"

Toph placed a hand on her queasy stomach. "Thank the gods…" she muttered.

**.o(O)o.**

The young Avatar helped his Earthbending teacher down from Appa's saddle, his attention focused on her more than it had been during any of the years he had known her. How small her waist was. How petite she really was compared with his impressive height. The pale mint-green of her eyes…

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

He blushed furiously. He'd forgotten that now that she was on solid ground she'd be able to see him again.

"No, I was… I was just thinking that… that you're…"

"Short? Blind? An Earthbending/Metalbending _genius_?"

"You've gotten really pretty, Toph."

Her whole face went beet red. She pulled away from him as if he had burned her. "I-I wouldn't know," she stammered, turning away. "Let's go find your Guru guy." She started walking purposefully towards a large stone stairway, leaving Aang to gaze after her, his heart in confusion.

_Why am I just now noticing these things about her? I mean, she's always been cute, but she's really… matured. Katara… she's always been mature. Taking care of me and the others, protecting us, even scolding us. Well, scolding us more than anything else, it seemed._

He frowned. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Katara _did_ treat him more like a son or a brother than like a lover. He winced as he remembered that awful play by the Ember Island Players they had gone to right before the Sozin's Comet battle- and how they had viewed his relationship with Katara in that very light. _Not to mention they thought I was a GIRL…_

Toph had also treated him like a brother, but she had never been overly motherly to him. Quite the opposite, if he had to be honest. She was always telling him to grow a backbone and do things for himself, where Katara would often cater to him.

Did he really want Katara viewing him like that for the rest of their lives together? Especially when she obviously wanted to be with Zuko instead? He had seen the pain and aching in her expression when Zuko had rejected her- for Aang's sake.

He grabbed his head with his hands and groaned in frustration. "Aaaarrrrgh! I don't know what to do! I'm so _confused_!"

Toph paused in her tracks. "You wouldn't be human if you weren't confused _most_ of the time, Twinkletoes," she pointed out, "but right now you should be focusing on finding this guy."

He waved her off. "Just follow the scent of bananas and onions."

She grimaced. "I don't think I want to know."

"No, I don't think you do."

They reached the top of the stairs and stopped. Aang's blood froze at the scene before them.

Burnt foliage and scorch marks littered the terrace. Guru Pathik lay on his side, bruises and burns littering his dark skin. Toph and Aang ran to the old man's side, carefully turning him onto his back.

Guru opened his eyes a crack. "A-Avatar Aang," he croaked weakly. "How g-good to s-see you… again." He coughed roughly and a trickle of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. "I am s-sorry… I am n-not able to welcome you p-properly." He smiled faintly at Toph. "And y-your young… lady-friend t-too."

"What happened?" Aang gasped.

"A y-young female F-Firebender," he replied, involuntarily wincing as pain shot through him. "I b-b-believe you know of h-her."

"Azula," the Airbender growled. He punched the stone next to him with enough Earthbending force to crack it.

Toph tilted her head curiously. "But why would she do this? This old man is hardly a threat to anyone, least of all _her_."

Guru hacked again, spitting more blood. "S-She wanted i-information… on the A-Airbenders."

"What about them? They were wiped out over a century ago," Toph murmured.

The old man turned his eyes to Aang. "N-No. And you… you have l-learned of those who are bringing b-balance back… to the world… yes?"

Aang didn't bother to hide his surprise. "You knew I would. You knew about Air Nomads being sent to other countries because they couldn't Airbend."

Guru closed his eyes, affirmation enough for Aang. "I knew. And… I knew… you would c-come asking… questions."

The young Avatar's head dropped. "Then it's true. I'm not the last Airbender."

"…Not… any…more…"

Toph shifted slightly. "Twinkletoes…"

Aang glanced up- and saw that Guru's eyes remained closed. "Guru Pathik?"

His only reply was from the wind.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is the last update y'all will get for a while- I leave for my new job tomorrow bright and early at 4 AM and won't be back home until probably close to 7 PM... and this will be the norm for the rest of the workweek. So my time for writing will be SEVERELY shortened. Please be patient with me in regards to updates, as I don't know how my schedule will work out so that I can return to my Dungeon to continue the story.**

**Also, I apologize in advance if anyone seems OOC in this chapter. I tried to keep them IC, but with a migraine and low blood sugar, I think I may have made a few errors. :( Again, I am very sorry. This chapter may get edited later.**

**Chapter 18**

Aang carefully placed Guru's body in an empty alcove in the monks' burial tomb. Wrapped in funeral cloths he had managed to find in the old preparation room, the old man was finally back among his friends.

Toph stood just inside the door, very much aware of how arid it was in the room. "This room feels different," she remarked.

"It's specially made," Aang replied in a quiet, respectful tone. "Earthbenders helped to build this Temple centuries ago… and this room has a unique purpose, so special stone was used."

She ran her hand over the wall briefly, assessing its material. "Yes, I can see that. It traps moisture inside and moves it outside." Her hand dropped. "But why keep it so dry?"

Aang finished praying for Guru and turned around, his face shadowed. He gestured at the piles of aged, fraying, and brittle cloths lying in multiple alcoves. "It is our way to send our deceased back to the air," he told her in monotone. "Just as Firebenders cremate their dead. How Waterbenders go back to the sea. And Earthbenders return to the ground."

She tilted her head. "I don't understand."

He shifted his stance and moved his arms in a circular motion, bending up a huge vortex of air that stirred up centuries-old dust. The dust swirled around the room, climbing ever higher until it escaped from a vent-like egress at the peak of the ceiling. As the dust continued its ascent, Aang left the room, pulling Toph behind him. He turned and closed the door, sealing it with the air-triggered locks.

"What did you do? I couldn't sense what you were doing, other than bending air."

Aang didn't reply right away as he walked listlessly away from the burial tomb. He didn't stop until Toph put a hand on his arm, forcing him to come to a halt. "Twinkletoes?"

He glanced at her, unable to stop the tears from falling. "I… I sent the remains… of those who had been mummified there… back to the sky."

"Mummified?"

He took a shaky breath. "When a monk… dies… his body is wrapped in special cloths and placed in that room. The stones in there remove all moisture, so the body doesn't… decay. Instead it… dries them out… and returns them to dust."

"So when you bent all that air in there… you were sending the remains of people you knew back to the sky?"

He couldn't do more than nod once. "And Guru Pathik… is back among his friends."

Toph stepped closer and placed her hand on his chest- she was too short to reach his shoulder comfortably. "I'm sure he's grateful," she told him quietly. "But you shouldn't feel so guilty."

He no longer wondered how she knew how he was feeling. She _always_ knew. "I should've been here," he managed to choke out. The Airbender fell to his knees, unable to support himself in his grief. "I could've protected him from Azula. He didn't have to die like that…"

Toph knelt in front of him and crossed her arms. "Stop it. He was old. And he was accepting of his death. There was no regret in him when he died. I promise you that. He must've done whatever it was that he had stayed around here alone for so long for and was understanding of his fate."

Tears dripped off his chin and landed delicately on the stone in front of him. "It's not fair," he whispered. "With Bumi gone… he was the only one left… who knew Monk Gyatso… and the other monks… as I did. He was the last link… to my past."

Toph leaned forward and braced her hands on his shoulders. "The past is over, Twinkletoes. Everything moves forward."

Aang lifted his head, ashamed of the tears that refused to stop. "Toph…"

She gave him a small, understanding smile. "I'm here for you. You can cry like a baby if you need to."

_I'm here for you._

_I'm here for you._

_You've always been here for me… haven't you…?_

Maybe it was the overload of emotions running rampant inside him: rage at Azula, anger at himself, grief over Guru, sadness for Zuko, regret towards Katara, confusion about Toph… Yes. Maybe that was the reason. Too much going on at once. But somehow… he didn't believe it.

So, he kissed her.

He kissed her _hard_.

Toph's eyes flew wide open as Aang pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers, seeming intent on releasing his frustrations on her. And she understood his need, if not the ultimate reason _why_.

_Well, hell. What does a girl do in a situation such as this?_

**.o(O)o.**

"Katara, let me in."

A decidedly feminine snort sounded from the other side of the cabin door. "Absolutely not."

"Woman, if you don't let me in of your own accord, I'm going to break the door down."

"The door is steel," she pointed out, her voice muffled by the barrier between them. "Good luck to you."

"Would you rather I melt it?"

A pause. "You wouldn't dare."

"Let me in and we won't have to find out."

He heard the soft _click_ as the bolt lock was released. The door creaked open slightly and a suspicious blue eye peeked out at him. "You're stubborn."

"You are the _last_ person to call someone stubborn." He nodded at her. "Can I come in now? I don't appreciate having the crew speculating as to _why_ I'm demanding entrance if they should catch me here."

Katara opened the door further and gestured grandly for him to enter. "As you command, your Highness."

He lifted his eyebrow at her as she closed the door behind him. "'Your Highness'? That's the best you came up with?" He shook his head in disgust. "I guess I should've expected less, what with your peasant upbringing."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "If you keep acting like the spoiled, pampered Fire Lord you are, then I'll call you one."

"I told you- to you, I'm only Zuko."

Her eyes visibly softened, but she still huffed indignantly. "Then quit using your title as your trump card for everything around me."

"As my lady commands."

She blushed furiously. "I… I'm not your lady."

"You could be."

Now she stared at him in disbelief. She gave a nervous little laugh. "Quit joking around. You know I'm engaged to Aang. Besides," she continued, turning to gaze in seeming interest at the Earth Kingdom banner hanging on the wall, "the Fire Nation would never allow it. Especially Mai." Her oceanic eyes snapped back to him. "You _do _remember Mai, don't you?"

His face was a mask of indifference. "At times I wish I didn't," he replied, "but there is nothing binding between us. I have not asked her to be my Fire Lady. _Despite_ urgings from the Council."

"Why not? She's been raised in the court. She would make the perfect Fire Lady."

He crossed the room and slammed his hands on either side of her head, effectively trapping her against the steel wall. His golden eyes blazed in the firelight from the torches in the sconces. "Because I only want _you_," he growled, sounding every inch the predator. "You're all I've wanted for four damn years. I couldn't get you off my mind then, and I can't do it now."

Katara lifted her chin and met him, stare for stare. "You wouldn't know it from my end," she retorted hotly. "For three years, I never heard _anything_ from you. No letters. No news. _Nothing_. The only ones you talked to were Suki and Sokka."

Zuko took one hand and ran it through his already-messy hair before placing it back on the wall. "I was… afraid," he confessed quietly. "Afraid… you wouldn't be able to see past all the horrible things I've done. What my family's done. Hell, what my entire _nation's_ done. That you wouldn't… feel the same as I do. Because you're with Aang."

"And you're with Mai."

His head came up and she would swear his eyes were on fire. "No. I'm not with Mai. Physically, she is by my side. But my heart… _my entire being_… is with you." He sighed. "And I need to know… absolutely… how you feel about me."

Her eyes grew moist. "I can't. Aang-!"

"He knows, Katara. Toph told me… he saw us. Outside my mother's room."

She gasped. "But… but he never said anything…"

"Come on. Is he really the type who _would_? Air avoids confrontation- even those of the heart." His hand came down and he gently rubbed his knuckles against her soft cheek. "He chose to send you with me- alone. Well, except for your brother, who wouldn't know love unless it hit him in the head holding a fan."

Katara let out a faint chuckle. "He is a bit dense in that department."

"Aang knows how I feel about you- and yet he didn't challenge me to an Agni Kai or try to turn me into mulch. He simply… stepped back. To me, that's giving me the go ahead signal from him. All I need to know is how _you_ feel."

Her hand drifted up to the wooden pendant around her neck. "I… don't know, Zuko. I feel… guilty." Her eyes lifted to his. "He's loved me for so long."

"As have I. But I have something he doesn't."

"An arrogant attitude? A family intent on world domination? An idiot for a fashion designer?"

Zuko frowned. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

She lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "Come on. Pointed shoulders? You could put someone's eye out."

He glanced down at his tunic. "This outfit doesn't have any pointed shoulders."

"The rest of your royal wardrobe does," she pointed out. "But we're going _way_ off-topic. What fabulous thing do you have that Aang doesn't?" She poked him in the chest- hard. "And don't you _dare_ say something perverted or I _will_ freeze it off."

His eyes widened slightly, but smirked anyway. He didn't doubt her words for a minute. "Relax," he murmured. "All I was going to say was that I possess a passion that matches your own."

Katara felt her cheeks grow warm- and other regions as well. "Zuko…"

His eyes burned into hers. His mouth was mere millimeters from hers. "Tell me, Katara. Say the words." He grinned again, radiating pure seduction. "You know, I do believe you're a better bender than I am."

She swallowed. "O-Of course. I'm a Waterbender."

"Exactly. _You_ are the only thing that can douse the inferno you've created. You're practically a Master Firebender with the strength of the fire you're stirred within me."

Her willpower melted at his words- and the burning desire in his eyes. The flames in the wall sconces flared as Katara stepped into his arms, resting the palms of her hands on his chest. "You're a dragon, you know that?" she murmured.

"Dragon?" His hands slid down her ribs, spanning her slender waist, and then came to rest on the curve of her hips. _Damn, she feels so perfect…_ "I'm an ancient fire-breathing beast of legend?"

"Fire-breathing, yes. But also…" She trailed her fingers up his tunic to where it opened to reveal the skin underneath. "Powerful. Beautiful." Without hesitating, she opened the garment, feasting her eyes on the pale flesh exposed, and wishing she could enjoy him with all of her senses. "And an absolute predator."

Zuko pulled her closer, nearly groaning as he felt her body press against his bare chest. "Only if you are my only prey." His lips hovered over hers. "Please. Katara. Tell me."

"You'd consume me," she whispered.

"You've already consumed me," he replied in the same husky tone. "Tell me."

Sapphire eyes lifted and gazed at him steadily, sparkling in the firelight of the room.

"Tui help me, but… I love you… Zuko…"

His hand came up to her throat, grabbed Aang's necklace, ripped it from her neck, and threw it somewhere behind him. "I swear, Katara," he breathed, raining kisses on the skin where the Avatar's betrothal necklace had lain, "I will love you, protect you, worship you, long after we're both gone from this world."

Tears sprung to her eyes at his vow. When he raised his head to finally claim her lips, only then did they escape to slide down her cheeks.

Whether they were tears of happiness or tears of guilt, even she couldn't say.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Katara pushed Zuko away with only a modicum of force. Hurt golden eyes stared down at her, semi-glowing in the darkness. "Why?" he whispered.

"I can't betray Aang," she replied sadly, taking a deep and hopefully calming breath. "Until I have his verbal acceptance of you and me, we can't do this."

Zuko dropped his hands and turned away, his face hidden in shadow. "So you still choose him over me?" he mumbled, so softly she had to strain to hear him over the pounding of her heart.

"I… I'm sorry," she said, her voice as soft as his but resolute in her tone. "But how could you love me if I were the type of woman who would betray a vow so easily? Even one so unhappily given?"

He sighed and shook his head. Trust his Waterbender to remind _him_ about honor. "I get it," he said, slightly louder than before. "I won't push this." He turned back to her, a naughty little smirk on his lips that sent a shiver of _some_thing through her body. "But I _will_ be pushing Aang to release you."

He bowed to her, but instead of the traditional Fire Nation salute, he placed his left hand over his heart as he inclined his head toward her, made even more tantalizing because his tunic was still open and she could see the smooth expanse of chest and torso underneath- not to mention the scar on his abdomen, which was a painful reminder of his devotion to protect her. Instead of swooning as she imagined she should've, she regarded him curiously. "What kind of salute is _that_?"

His eyes sparkled as he opened her cabin door to leave. "A special formal one," he replied as he exited the room, "used only between the Fire Lord… and Fire Lady." He smiled wickedly as he closed the door behind him.

As she stared at the steel door, a giggle threatened to overwhelm her and escape. _Was that a proposal?_

_If it was, it was a LOT more seductive than Aang's._

_But neither has ASKED me to marry him. They both just ASSUME._

_Zuko DID ask. He asked you if you loved him. And you do._

_Yes. Very much so._

_Then quit finding fault in everything._

Her internal debate finished, she gave into the giggles and collapsed on the bed, completely thrilled with the knowledge that the man she loved felt the same towards her- and respected her enough to not push her even though he clearly wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

**.o(O)o.**

_Well, THIS is an interesting turn of events,_ Toph thought to herself as Aang's lips pressed fervently against hers. As much as she inwardly rejoiced in his kiss, her heart ached with the knowledge that he was probably thinking about Sweetness… and not her. Her hands came up and touched his chest, intent on pushing him away.

He seemed to predict her rejection. "Toph, please," he whispered against her lips, pulling her small body closer. "I need this. I need _you_."

Aang didn't want to think anymore. Grief, confusion, and unfamiliar desire threatened to overwhelm the innocent monk- so he focused on something solid. Something physical, that he could hold in his hands. Not the whirlwind of insubstantial emotions vying for release.

Instead, it seemed he sought a release of a different type altogether.

He leaned down and kissed her again, passionately, hungrily. Toph froze, unsure of this new assault. Her body grew warm as she realized amidst his kisses that he was investigating her curves with increasingly bold fingers.

Then… he touched her left breast.

It was unlike before when he had accidentally gotten a handful when he crashed into her and knocked them both to the ground in the Cave of Two Lovers. This was intentional. Curious. Purposeful.

And it excited her to no end.

Her knees gave out as a jolt of something entirely too delightful shot through her at his touch. Aang held onto her, as his arm was already around her waist, and carefully lowered her onto the stones.

Now this almost made things worse, as she could sense him with _all_ of her body like this, both through Earthbending and from the pressure of his weight pressing against her. His hands seemed to be everywhere- but then again, hers were drifting over his body as well, visualizing in her mind how he might look if her eyes worked.

His kisses were fevered, almost frantic. Considering how gentle the Airbender usually was, his behavior might be thought of as rough, but Toph reveled in it. She loved it when he was determined about something. Even when he had been resolute about not killing off Sparky's old man, she had admired his stubbornness. He had been unmovable- just as she had taught him.

And he was using that same determination in seducing her. Not that he needed to do much- she was already in love with the man anyway. And some part of her heart was telling her that if she didn't make some sort of memory with Aang, she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

Her need to be with him was now reaching a fever pitch, as it seemed to feed of his own frantic desire. She wanted to be closer to him, touching him, seeing his body with her own.

Her hands came up to her waist and he pulled back a little. He watched as she fiddled with the obi-like belt securing her tunic. Aang managed to untie the item for her without taking his mouth from hers. "Toph," he murmured, pulling open her tunic to expose her chest, covered with bindings. His hand covered one mound, testing the feel of it without her shirt in the way. He groaned as he realized it still wasn't enough.

He wanted more. He wanted all of her.

And she seemed be as impatient as he; she tugged at his collar, trying to get the voluminous garment off him. Her hands desperately wanted to touch where her eyes could not see.

The monk pulled back from her briefly enough to discardhis robe, leaving him clad only in his brown pants and boots. Even his Airbender necklace was tossed aside with no regard for its future condition.

He had more important matters.

Toph took the opportunity to tug at her chest bindings. When Aang took one of her hands and placed it on his bare chest, she froze for only a moment before deciding to throw caution- and her bindings- to the wind, being forced to tear the thin cloths in order to get out of them fast enough.

Aang's grey eyes traveled from her face, even more beautiful flushed with desire and anticipation, and drifted to her now-bare bosom- and a wave of pure possessiveness washed over him.

_Mine._

Toph mentally whispered the word to herself as she ran her palms over Aang's bare chest. Well, for the moment he was hers, anyway. The boy's skinny torso had grown into a man's well-muscled abdomen, even though he was still slender by her standards. Which she preferred.

Of course, since it was Aang, it didn't matter. She preferred _him_. Period.

Aang seemed mesmerized by the sight of her naked skin. She wiggled slightly to catch his attention.

Which she did. _Completely_.

He dipped his head and very carefully, licked one pert tip. Toph bit back a gasp of surprise- and of bliss that his mouth brought. He grew bolder, kissing her and suckling as if she gave him life itself.

And, perhaps in a way, she was.

His hand drifted lower, finding its way into places she had only dreamed about him touching. His touch was feather-light and only served to enthrall her more.

Aang pressed his body against hers, pushing her harder against the stone ground. Toph could feel the heavy evidence of his need against her thigh. "Please, Toph. I can't wait anymore."

Guarding her heart against what would surely follow after, she lifted her arms in a gesture of invitation.

And the young Airbender surrendered his wings to dance with the earth.

**.o(O)o.**

Toph sat up, her mind in a state of utter chaos. What they had just done went against _everything_ she had been taught about morality- to say _nothing _about adultery. _He's still engaged to Sugar Queen! How could I get carried away in the moment like that?_

…_I'm going to hell. And she'll be waiting there for me just so she can freeze my feet off so I can never see again._

"Toph?"

For the first time in a _long_ time, the bold Earthbender felt self-conscious. She crossed her arms over her bare chest and hugged herself tightly, bringing her legs closer to her body.

She cursed her ability to see through Earthbending as she sensed Aang scooch closer before placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

His pulse was racing- he was genuinely alarmed by her unusual behavior. Well, hell. So was she.

Without replying, she reached out and grabbed what was left of her chest bindings and her loin wrap. With practiced hands she secured the scraps of cloth around her chest, wincing slightly as her weight shifted and her newly-tender skin pressed against the rough stone ground. Aang caught her flinch and took the loin wrap from her hand. "Here," he murmured. "Let me help you. I mean, I took them off, so…"

Toph shook her head but he ignored her silent protests. With slow, careful movements that nearly made her cry with their tenderness, he wrapped the cloth around her, securing her comfortably. "Is it… is it too tight anywhere?" he asked softly, wishing she would turn her face towards him.

She shook her head and reached for her tunic- only to have Aang grasp her hand instead. "Toph," he pleaded, "say something. Yell at me. Throw something at me. Bend me off the mountain. Just _PLEASE_- don't be like this. It's not like you."

She couldn't speak. What would she say? What _could_ she say? She had betrayed her friendship with Katara just because she couldn't ignore the love she had for the bald Airbender. The young woman stood up, aware of a dull ache between her legs that reminded her all too clearly of the incredible events that had occurred merely moments before.

Toph took a deep, albeit shaky breath. "What about Sugar Queen?" she asked quietly, walking over to where her pants lay. Picking them up and putting them on, she focused on getting dressed- instead on how her heart was going to break when she had to watch (well, sort of) the love of her life marry her best friend.

Now she _really_ knew how Sparky felt. _Well, if all else fails, maybe I can marry Sparky. Needles won't like it, but I'll bet he'll think I'm a better choice. At least I have more than one emotion and I'm not likely to kill him with knives or boredom._

"Katara loves Zuko," Aang's voice sounded from behind her and she paused. "And Zuko loves Katara."

Toph didn't move. Truth be told, she was _afraid _to move. "So… what are you going to do? You're… still engaged to her. "

He sighed. "I… I know. And I can't break the engagement deal I made with Hakoda. He'll kill me."

"Should've thought about _that_ an hour ago."

Aang winced at the bitterness in her voice. "Toph…"

She partly faced him and gave him her "I'm-tougher-than-I-look" grin. "No worries, Twinkletoes. Don't let this put a dent in your plans. It was just a one-time, spur of the moment things. Think of it as practice for your wedding night to Sweetness." Her smile faded and her voice grew soft, almost wistful. "Not… that you really needed it."

He blushed slightly. "But, Toph, what about…?"

"I'll be fine," she said brightly- too brightly, he thought. "We satisfied our curiosity, is all. No need to get all sappy. I mean, you still love Sugar Queen, right?"

"Well, of course I do-"

"Then just forget what just happened, okay?" _Even though I won't. Ever._

Aang stared after her as she walked away, head held high and her long black hair, having come unbound during their interlude, streaming gracefully in the wind. _Until just now… I had never seen her with her hair down… and that… is how I will always remember her._

**.o(O)o.**

Appa bellowed as Toph approached and the petite Earthbender scratched the beast on his nose. "Hey, you big rug." He licked Toph's cheek with his massive tongue, earning himself disgusted laugh from her. "Oy- was that really necessary?"

He grunted and nudged her, pushing her toward a small stone alcove. Confused, she turned. "What's wrong with you, Appa? It's just a stone wall."

The bison whuffed, stirring her hair. She pressed her hand against the stone. Her eyes flew wide. "There's a room beyond here- with no doors? But how…?"

Appa nudged her again. "Earthbender, huh? I suppose if they helped build the place they would've made rooms that only Earthbenders could enter." She thrust her arms out to each side and the wall separated effortlessly, allowing her entrance.

Aang appeared, fully dressed once again, and peered around the newly-made doorway. "Toph?"

"Your furry friend found us a weird room," she told him. "Although I don't know why he's so adamant that we be in here."

Aang followed her inside and bent a small flame into his palm to help him see. "There's something on that wooden pillar."

She crossed her arms. "Really? I'll have to take your word for it."

Ignoring her sarcasm, he picked up the box and examined it, his heart beating loudly. "It… it's got the Air Nomad symbol on it," he murmured.

"Then let's take it with us," she suggested. "You can check it over on our way to the North Pole."

The flame dancing over his palm wavered. "But…"

"Come on. If Crazy was just here, she could still be lurking somewhere nearby. And I don't know about _you_, but I'm really not in the mood to deal with her."

Extinguishing the flame, he followed her back outside. "Right. We need to hurry and let the others know what happened to Guru Pathik." He bent the stone wall back into place.

Toph put a hand on Appa's front leg, waiting for the bison to kneel down so she could climb into the saddle easier, but an arm suddenly wrapped itself around her waist and she found herself flying up and in. "Hey!"

"Did I hurt you?"

She scowled even as she blushed. _In more ways that you could possibly know._ "No, you just surprised me. You're not usually chivalrous."

"I am too!"

"Only to Sugar Queen and those itty bitty fangirls of yours on Kyoshi Island."

He grinned as he remembered the group of little girls who followed him around whenever he'd visit the Island. "I've always been good to you too," he reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah."

He picked up one of her bare feet and kissed the top. Her whole body went on alert. "What are you doing?!"

"Well, normally a chivalrous man would kiss a lady's hand," he replied cheerfully, "but I thought with you, it'd be more appropriate to kiss your foot. So you could see me."

She tugged her foot out of his grasp and curled into a ball, blushing furiously- and hoping he wouldn't see how he had turned her into a pile of warm, fuzzy mush. "Oh, let's just get going."

He chuckled. "As my lady commands."

"I'm not your lady." _Sugar Queen is your lady. Not me. Not ever me._

_Except for one, glorious, heart-breaking afternoon._

_Enough, woman. It's over. Forget it happened and move on._

_Right. That's best. As far as anyone's concerned… this never happened._


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sokka stretched and proceeded to scratch his hip dangerously close to his rear as he dragged his feet down the gangplank and onto the frozen tundra that was the North Pole. "Took us long enough," he grumbled under his breath.

"You could've gone with Toph and Aang if you wanted to go faster," his sister pointed out as she walked gracefully by him, unconcerned with his pouting.

"And leave you alone with Jerkbender?" he retorted, snorting indignantly and adjusting the sword at his hip. "Aang would never forgive me if I didn't protect your honor."

Katara swung around and bent an ice muzzle around Sokka's head that covered his mouth. "My _honor_ isn't something for _you_ to protect!" she snapped. "And why are you calling Zuko 'Jerkbender' again? I thought you gave that up years ago!"

He pried the ice off his mouth before retorting. "That was _before_ I found him walking out of _your_ cabin- with his shirt open!"

She glared. "For your information, _Mr. Suspicious_, Zuko was in my cabin so I could check over the burn wound he got at Kyoshi Village- _not_ so we could do whatever it is you're thinking!" _Oh ho HO, Katara… _some naughty little voice chuckled inside her mind._ You LIAR…_

_Shut up. If Sokka knew what we REALLY did in my cabin, he'd haul me back to the South Pole faster than you could say "overprotective brother."_

_Valid point._

She huffed and turned away, fuming even as her cheeks burned. "Don't judge _me_ by your own base behavior with Suki, Sokka."

The Warrior flinched. "Oh, Katara, come oooon," he whined, knowing he had _really_ pissed her off this time. "I'm just doing what Dad told me to!"

She stopped, clenching her fists as Zuko decided to take that moment to saunter off the ship. Whirling on her brother, she growled loudly. "I am _well_ past the age of consent, Sokka," she reminded him. "By all accounts and our traditions, I should've been married over a year ago- and probably have one kid already and another on the way! But I am _not_ married and have free choice until I am. So if I decide I want to screw the brains out of the Fire Lord," she snarled, "I damn well will! Regardless of what _you_, Dad, Aang, or _anyone else_ has to say about it!" With that final declaration, she stomped off, heading for the main gates of the Northern Water Tribe's city.

Zuko stared after her, his expression completely stunned. "What did you _say_ to her?" he asked Sokka, who seemed rather pale at his sister's crude declaration.

"Something I probably shouldn't have," he muttered, wishing the ice would open and swallow him whole as the crew that had happened to overhear Katara's rebuttal were snickering and speculating amongst themselves.

Zuko sighed. "Haven't you learned _anything_ in the seventeen and a half years you've been her brother?"

"Apparently not."

The men were escorted into the city proper by several painfully straight-faced Waterbender guards, where they met up with a silently seething Katara before being ushered into the main hall.

Chief Arnook smiled at Katara as he descended the ice block steps to greet them. "Well, well! Can this lovely young lady really be Master Katara? I must say- it's been years since we were last blessed by your presence here."

Immediately the young Waterbender blushed and bowed in greeting to the older man. "It's good to see you again, Chief Arnook. You haven't aged a day. Surely the Northern Water Tribe maidens are still vying for your attentions?" she teased.

"Oh, stop, young lady," he admonished her kindly, a twinkle in his eye. "I am old enough to be your father- and if my sources don't deceive me, you are already betrothed!"

Katara's hand came up to touch her bare neck, now devoid of Aang's necklace, as the band had been broken when Zuko ripped it off. She blushed slightly. "I… I suppose I am," she replied hesitantly, knowing that her words could have two different meanings.

"And you were kind enough to bring us your brother once again," Arnook continued, shaking hands with Sokka. "We saw you not too many months ago, Warrior," he observed. "How is your lovely wife?"

"Expanding," he replied with a grin. "Our first child is due in a matter of weeks."

Arnook laughed aloud. "Must be something in the water up here! Several of our own have recently become parents, or will be." He winked at Katara. "Watch what you drink, Master Katara!"

Zuko remained in the background until Arnook took notice of him- although he did wonder how he could be overlooked, considering he was the only one wearing red and black in this environment of blue and white. He bowed respectfully to the Water Tribe Chief. "Greetings, Chief Arnook. I don't believe we've ever met face to face. I'm Zuko."

Arnook lifted an eyebrow. "The Fire Lord? Here?" His expression grew guarded. "Why?"

Katara answered for him, to stop any hostile feelings before they started. "We can all discuss it more later tonight, if possible," she suggested, placing a hand on the Chief's arm. "We are all tired from the journey and our story is a long one."

The suspicious expression on Arnook's face passed. "You are right, of course. I apologize, Lord Zuko. Please, take no offense."

Zuko lifted his hand and waved his concerns away. "Do not worry yourself," he replied, using his "Fire Lord" tone. "Your reaction is completely understandable. Indeed, if it had been any different, I would have wondered if I was in the right place."

Arnook stared at him a moment, then laughed aloud again. "You've got a sense of humor, Lord Zuko," he observed with a smile. "Come, all of you. We will hold a great banquet in honor of your arrival-!"

"No need," Zuko interrupted, earning him a look of surprise from Katara and Arnook, and a look of horror from Sokka. "Please don't put yourselves to any trouble for us. A simple meal and warm lodgings are more than sufficient, if you can spare them."

"Of course we can," the Chief replied, his opinion of the young Fire Lord starting to shift. "If you are sure…"

Zuko offered a small, friendly smile. "I get banquets and stuff all the time," he confided to Arnook in a seemingly confidential whisper. "Between you and me, I'd prefer something a little less formal. A home-cooked meal would be ideal- especially if there's that famous Water Tribe Moonshine available. If that's okay with you, of course."

Arnook laughed again. "Lord Zuko, you seem to be a good man. Therefore, we will give you a good meal. How does tiger-seal stew sound? My sister-in-law makes the best in the tribe…"

"Sounds perfect. And please- call me Zuko. I'm not in the Fire Nation, and right now, I'm not the Fire Lord. I'm just a man, like you."

As Zuko and Arnook walked away, Katara and Sokka gazed after them, one with admiration, the other with confusion.

"What the hell happened to Zuko?" Sokka wondered aloud.

"He's grown up into a fine Fire Lord, a first-class diplomat, and a great man," Katara replied. She looked at him askance before following Zuko and Arnook out of the main hall. "You could stand to take some lessons, Chief-Wannabe Sokka."

**.o(O)o.**

"I see," Arnook murmured, setting down his cup of Moonshine and gazing appreciatively at Zuko and Katara, who were seated closest to him around the central fire in the living room of his personal home. "So you need the Oasis water to heal your mother?"

"Yes, sir," Zuko replied, looking the chief in the eye. "After all this time, and suffering from the pain that Ozai caused her- I feel that the least I can do is help her live a more comfortable life with her new husband and son."

Arnook lifted an eyebrow. "You hold no animosity toward her because she married another? And has another child?"

"None. In actuality, I'm glad for her. She seems happier than she ever did in the Fire Nation. Ozai… was neither a kind husband nor father."

"Amen to that," the Chief murmured. "So many refugees have arrived from outlying Earth Kingdom settlements, pleading for asylum from rogue Fire Nation vigilantes that have terrorized their villages. Not that I am placing the blame on you," he quickly amended, "but Ozai was truly a demon of the first degree."

Zuko nodded, understanding, sympathizing. "I've been trying for years to undo what he and his father have done, but it has been difficult trying to amend for a hundred years of tyranny."

Katara placed her hand on Zuko's hand where it rested on his thigh. "You have been doing a lot of good," she reminded him. "The world is a better place with you as Fire Lord."

"You said Earth Kingdom refugees were staying here?" Sokka asked, suddenly curious enough to put down his fourth bowl of tiger-seal stew. "Not… Kyoshi Islanders?"

Arnook shook his head. "No. As far as I know, your wife's village and friends have been safe. We occasionally get letters from a couple who moved from here to settle down there." He smiled. "They preferred the warm weather, they said."

"Can't blame them," Zuko replied with a grin. "These poles can get a bit chilly." He grunted as Katara punched him in the arm.

Arnook frowned. "One of our refugees came to us not too long ago. She's been extremely polite but painfully quiet. We fear her family was killed by those rogue soldiers and it's left its mark on her. She seems rather traumatized."

Katara nodded sympathetically. "That can happen," she agreed sadly. "But she herself was uninjured?"

"So it seems. Mentally injured, if anything. She will not speak to anyone except to say her name and that she is thankful to be here."

Sokka grunted. "I would be too, if Fire Nation bastards had destroyed my village."

"Sokka!" Katara snapped.

He flinched. "Sorry, Zuko," he muttered to the older man. "No offense."

"None taken. Believe me." He turned to Arnook. "I've been after those soldiers for years. I believe Azula is leading them and training them so that she can challenge me for the throne. You should be extremely cautious when dealing with _anyone_ from outside the Northern Water Tribe- she or her soldiers could be disguised as refugees. They will not hesitate to decimate your people."

Arnook nodded. "Everyone in my tribe knows well what Azula looks like- we cannot be deceived by her tricks. Her soldiers, however, require more caution. We will be careful." He stood up. "But it is late. We will go to the Oasis tomorrow for the water you require for your mother. Tonight, rest and relax. I will ask Ami will show you to your lodgings."

Zuko stood up as well, following the Chief out of his house into the freezing night air. "Chief Arnook? A quick question, if you will."

The older man paused. "Of course. How can I be of assistance?"

"What do you know about breaking off a betrothal? What needs to be done?"

Arnook scowled. "Why would you want to break off your betrothal to Katara? I realize that her stubbornness is difficult to deal with, but as the daughter of a chief and a Master Waterbender-!"

Zuko couldn't help it. He grinned. "I'm not betrothed to Katara," he said. "Although I very much want her as my wife. Stubbornness and all. She's currently engaged to the Avatar."

Arnook blinked. "The… Avatar?" He seemed confused. "That's strange. I had heard only that she was betrothed, but not to whom. And after seeing how close you two seem, I assumed…"

Zuko chuckled. "Think nothing of it. But I am hoping to convince the Avatar to let me marry Katara instead. So I was curious as to how Water Tribe customs work in regards to a situation like this."

The Chieftain stroked his beard. "I'm not certain. It has been a long time since a conflict like this has come up." He smacked the younger man on the back good-naturedly. "Allow me to look into the matter tonight, and I will see what I can do for you. But I expect a favor in the future!" he said, laughing.

"And you shall have it," Zuko replied, smiling in return.

A slender figure in blue approached from the shadows and Arnook turned. "Ah, Ami! Just who I was looking for. Would you be so kind as to escort the Fire Lord and his friends to the guest quarters?"

An immediate movement caught them both off guard. Zuko blinked as he was pushed roughly against the wall, a sharp pain shooting through his torso. He glanced down into the eyes of the black-haired woman in front of him.

Who was holding a knife that was currently embedded in his stomach, just below his ribcage.

Arnook called out for guards as the woman maintained her grip on the knife in his stomach. Her tan eyes seemed dead, but her harsh breathing indicated she was still alive. Zuko stared at the woman, his vision blurring slightly from the sudden loss of blood. He could hear voices raised in alarm as they tried to pull the woman off of him without injuring him further. The voices grew muddled, except for one.

"_Zuko! Zuko, what happened? Zuko!"_

_Katara…_

The woman was finally pulled away from him, the bloody knife still in her hand. His eyes focused on the woman's pale face once more and he fell to his knees, his hands pressed against the wound in his stomach in a vain attempt to prevent more of his life's fluid from seeping out. A thin waterfall of blood flowed from underneath his hands and dripped steadily onto the pristine snow, bright red against pure white. He lifted one bloodied, shaking hand toward the woman now being restrained by several Waterbenders as Katara rushed to his side, gripping him by the shoulders.

"…Mai…?" he gasped out. "…Wh…Why…?"

He didn't hear her answer as he fell onto the blood-splattered snow and lay still, the crimson stain spreading underneath him.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The woman was finally pulled away from him, the bloody knife still in her hand. His eyes focused on the woman's pale face once more and he fell to his knees, his hands pressed against the wound in his stomach in a vain attempt to prevent more of his life's fluid from seeping out. A thin waterfall of blood flowed from underneath his hands and dripped steadily onto the pristine snow, bright red against pure white. He lifted one bloodied, shaking hand toward the woman now being restrained by several Waterbenders as Katara rushed to his side, gripping him by the shoulders.

"…Mai…?" he gasped out. "…Wh…Why…?"

He didn't hear her answer as he fell onto the blood-splattered snow and lay still, the crimson stain spreading underneath him.

Katara's head snapped up and her attention focused solely on the woman holding the knife.

The knife covered in Zuko's blood.

Although her hairstyle was different from the usual odangoes she habitually wore, her blank, seemingly bored expression was exactly the same. Zuko's supposedly kidnapped girlfriend was obviously alive and well.

Mai's tan eyes didn't even blink as Zuko collapsed onto the bloody snow. Katara put her hands on his chest, feeling with her healing senses for the flow of his blood and the beat of his heart.

Mai shifted in the grip of the two Waterbenders who held her and the knife she had used on Zuko flew from her fingers and embedded itself in Katara's stomach, in the same place she had struck Zuko.

Katara was too stunned to even cry out in pain as the Waterbender guards yelled out warnings and encased the Fire Nation woman in ice to prevent further movement. However, the damage had been done: Zuko and Katara both had been stabbed, perhaps fatally.

Katara gazed in detached wonder at the knife's handle, which protruded from just below her breastbone, for only a moment before collapsing onto the snow as well.

Arnook barked orders and called for the tribe's best healers as Sokka managed to push his way through the gathering crowd to kneel by his sister, who lay on her side facing Zuko, blood seeping from her stomach to join with the blood Zuko had already lost. Firebender and Waterbender blood flowed together to create a dark, gruesome pool under their still forms.

"Katara?" Sokka whispered, placing a trembling hand on her shoulder and shaking her lightly. "_Katara?!_"

A group of women rushed up with several waterskins. One older woman had to forcibly pull Sokka away from his sister so the healers could do their work. Sokka stared in horrified disbelief at his sister and friend as they continued to bleed out onto the snow.

Sokka's expression went from terrified for his sister's life to livid as his attention shifted to the woman responsible for the unmitigated attack. He was on his feet and running for the immobile prisoner, sword in hand, screaming in pure anger and frustration as he made to run her through.

Another Waterbender froze the furious Warrior just as his sword stabbed into the ice cocoon enveloping Mai's body. The tip of his sword stopped just before piercing the woman's heart.

"Sokka, stop this!" Arnook ordered, his face grim. "More bloodshed isn't the answer." He turned to the guards surrounding Mai. "Take her to the detainment area. I want her interrogated before we decide her sentence."

As the Waterbenders left, bending the ice-encased Mai in front of them, Arnook was signaled by one of the healers.

"The knife was poisoned," the old woman murmured sadly. "We were fortunate to get to them both as quickly as we did, but we can only do so much. The rest is in the hands of the spirits."

Arnook glanced at Sokka, who was being restrained too far away, grieving, to hear her words. "Do not tell him," he replied just as softly. "He will surely kill Ami for what she has done. As is his right- but I want to find out _why_ first. If her family had been attacked by those rogue Fire Nation soldiers under Azula's command as we suspected, her reaction to Fire Lord Zuko's presence would've been expected, but to stab Master Katara? It makes no sense."

The old woman nodded and turned to the healers who were trying so desperately to save the couple. "The true test for them will be tonight. If they survive the night, it will be a miracle."

Arnook's expression was grim. "They are two of the most powerful benders in the world," he reminded her. "If anyone would be able to fight the poison, it would be these two." His eyes grew sad. "But I fear if one doesn't make it… the other would no longer try to."

**.o(O)o.**

Zuko slowly opened his eyes and became aware of two things. First, his stomach hurt like hell. Secondly, he was freezing.

_Oh, yeah. We're at the North Pole. Of course it'd be freezing._

He lifted a hand to his head, aware of a dull ache. A face suddenly appeared above him, blue eyes wide in surprise. "Oh, praise La! You're awake!"

Zuko blinked at the unfamiliar Water Tribe woman. "Excuse me?"

The woman called for assistance and soon the room was filled with several women- and soon, Arnook himself, a delighted and relieved grin on his face. "Back among the living, Fire Lord Zuko?"

Wincing, Zuko tried to sit up. A couple of the women assisted him into a reclined position with piles of furs propping him up. He glanced at his stomach, which was wrapped with white bandages. "Did I miss something?"

Arnook lifted an eyebrow. "You don't remember being stabbed in the stomach?"

Gold eyes flew wide. He didn't. "I was stabbed?" His hand drifted to his stomach. "Then… Katara healed me?"

The Chief's eyes grew shuttered. "Master Katara… was injured as well."

Zuko felt his blood run cold. A pit settled in his stomach and he felt like he wanted to vomit. "Katara…?" he breathed. "Is she…?"

"She lives," he said quietly, "but she has not awakened yet. You both have been unconscious for several days. The Avatar and your Earthbending friend arrived a few days ago and have been trying to get information out of the woman calling herself Ami."

The young Fire Lord felt extremely confused and utterly exhausted, despite awakening just moments ago. "Where is Katara?" he demanded. "I want to see her!"

Arnook nodded, as if expecting him to say that. "She has been taken to the Oasis for healing, but she has been by your side since you were both attacked. We felt that… you two could heal better together."

The doormat was pushed aside and Aang and Toph both rushed into the room- Aang leading Toph by the hand. Zuko's good eye widened slightly at the sight, but remembered Toph couldn't see on ice and attributed the gesture to Aang's sense of chivalry. "Zuko! You're okay!" Arnook smiled and exited with the healers, leaving the friends to their privacy.

Toph snorted as she was led carefully over to the Firebender's pile of furs and sat near his feet on a particularly thick wolf-bear pelt. "Needles should've known she couldn't take out Sparky with a measly knife. The man's survived being burned _and_ shot with lightning, for cripes' sake."

Zuko blinked at her as Aang knelt down near Toph's other side. "Mai? She's here?"

Aang was shocked. "You didn't know? Mai is the woman who stabbed you. Then she used the same knife on Katara." He shuddered. "They say your blood was still on the knife when she threw it into Katara." He took a deep breath, then continued. "She's been calling herself Ami, an Earth Kingdom refugee whose family was killed by Fire Nation soldiers."

Toph nodded, her blind gaze decidedly to Zuko's right. "That's the weird thing. She's in a metal cell, so I can sense her heart rate and stuff, but she's not lying. And there's something distinctly odd about her attitude, too."

"Yeah," Aang added. "She seems… off. All she'll say is that her name is Ami and that she comes from a small village in the southern islands of the Earth Kingdom, and that her family was killed. When we asked her about Azula, or even about you, she only says that she's 'happy to be here'."

Azula's words drifted back to Zuko's mind. _"I? I did nothing. She merely realized the error of her ways and came to me to beg my forgiveness." _

He closed his eyes and groaned as he leaned back against the furs. "That _bitch_…"

"Who? Needles?"

"No," he replied, gritting his teeth. "Azula. Remember she said she didn't do anything to Mai when we confronted her in the Cave of Two Lovers?"

"So?" Toph looked confused. "Maybe Needles finally snapped from that knife-happy emo attitude she's got."

"What if she took Mai to Lake Logai and had Long Feng brainwash her?"

Aang smacked his forehead. "How could we be so dumb? All this time we thought she was following Azula's orders!"

Toph shook her head. "She still could be. Azula could've ordered her to stab Sparky and Sugar Queen. Or maybe…" Her pale green eyes turned toward Zuko, almost as if she could see him. "…she knew about your secret and wanted to make you both suffer for it."

Aang frowned. "That's possible too. But which is the truth? We'll never get it out of her."

Zuko stared at Aang. "Uh, Aang…?"

The Avatar waved him off. "I already know you're in love with Katara," he said. "And I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. But I made an agreement with Hakoda, and I can't go back on it. I can't break my word."

Zuko blinked and caught Toph's carefully neutral face out of the corner of his eye. "Toph, did you…?"

"He saw you two back at your mom's tea house," she clarified, using the same tone she used whenever she wanted to avoid an uncomfortable subject- meaning she sounded like she could care less. "But by then it was too late to stop the betrothal."

Zuko heart leapt. "You… you'd give up Katara… if Hakoda would allow it?"

"That's not the problem," Aang replied. "I made a promise. I must honor it. No matter… who it hurts," he finished in a whisper, gazing almost sadly at Toph.

A pair of male Waterbenders entered the room, a gurney supported between them bearing the motionless form of Katara. They placed her on a pile of furs near Zuko and covered her carefully. Her eyes were closed and her tanned skin was paler than Zuko had ever seen it- and it scared him to death. "Katara?"

Arnook and Sokka entered the room as the Waterbenders left. "Her body is still fighting the poison, it seems," Arnook said quietly. "This has gone on for too long. Our healers are at a loss of what to do next." Sokka knelt down on Katara's other side, his expression shadowed in sorrow.

Zuko reached over and grasped Katara's hand, his heart clenching at how limp and cold it was. He held it to his chest, trying to warm it through the fire burning in his own soul. "Katara," he whispered.

Aang's hands squeezed into fists, and at first, Toph though it was from jealousy, but when she touched his hand to reassure him, she realized it was because he was grieving for his friends- for Katara's coma, for Sokka's suffering, for Zuko's anguish, for his own stubbornness.

Zuko managed to carefully pull Katara into his arms, staring down at her as she lay limply on his chest. Reverently, he brushed his fingertips over her smooth cheek and his vision blurred. Water dripped onto her cheek- and he realized he was crying.

"Katara," he whispered, "don't leave me. You're a fighter, remember? You, who has never given up on anything- don't you _dare_ give up on me. Where's my stubborn Waterbender? Where's my arrogant Peasant who always tries to put me in my place?"

His voice began to break on the intense emotion threatening to overwhelm him. "You're my moon, Katara, my ocean. I want to be your sun. I want to be your sky. Our blood has already been mixed. I don't need any sage or holy man to perform any sort of fancy ceremony- you're already my wife in my heart and in my soul. And I know… if I lose you… part of me will die with you." He wiped the tears off his cheeks, but they continued to fall regardless. "I love you. So… don't leave me, okay?"

"Always… ordering me… around…"

Eyes the color of the ocean opened slightly and slowly blinked. Her voice was rough and sounded like she had swallowed a frog-fish, but she was awake. And that's all that counted to her friends and brother.

"_I love you, too… Zuko…"_

**.o(O)o.**

"Avatar Aang?"

The young Airbender turned to see Arnook emerging from the room where Zuko and Katara were now sleeping peacefully, Toph and Sokka watching over them and quietly discussing theories about Mai. "What can I do for you, Chief Arnook?"

"I have heard that you are engaged to Master Katara."

A pause, then Aang nodded. "I have asked her father for permission to marry her and he agreed," he explained, "but that was out of ignorance- I did not know that Zuko was in love with her."

The older man lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "And would that knowledge have changed your decision to ask for her hand?"

Aang pondered that seriously. "At first, no," he conceded, "but having seen how much Katara cares for Zuko in return, I was wrong to think that she and I could be together. She was the first girl I ever loved… but I guess it's about time I grew up."

Arnook clapped him on the shoulder. "And I would say you have, young Avatar. " He took a deep breath. "However… I would like to point out that Zuko's vow a few minutes ago can be considered binding, as there _were_ witnesses- and the tribe Chieftain present. And since Katara apparently feels as strongly toward the Fire Lord as he does toward her, I can legally declare them husband and wife." He gave Aang a direct look. "But, as she _is_ betrothed to _you_, I can only ask for your decision in regards to this matter."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Aang seemed surprised at Arnook's words. "I thought there had to be a ceremony involved. You know- with the bride's father and stuff."

The Chieftain nodded. "This is traditionally the case. But in the event that the bride's father is not available, the next of kin _is_ generally accepted. Since Sokka was present when Zuko declared his…erm, devotion to Katara, they could technically be considered married by Water Tribe law."

Aang frowned. "Why hasn't this happened before then? Like when Sokka fell in love with Yue."

"Although my daughter apparently returned Sokka's affection, their situation was different. I was not present if he had ever vowed his love to her, or she to him, and there were no valid witnesses." His expression grew sad. "I can honestly say that I am sorry that Sokka was not able to become my son-in-law, but he instead he was able to meet and marry Suki, who now bears his child. The spirits had a plan for Sokka and Yue- which, unfortunately, did not include them being together."

The Avatar was rather upset. "That doesn't seem right. What if Pakku had made a similar vow to Gran-gran Kana? She would've been bound to him against her will."

"Which is probably a large reason why she left." Arnook shook his head. "In a typical Water Tribe marriage ceremony, specific vows are spoken by both parties. These vows are binding, regardless of personal feeling. They are even sometimes considered pointless, as it is actually the bride price given to the bride's father or other family member that validates the union. Our vows do not require the couple to love each other, unfortunately, but they do imply that love or at least affection will make for a happy marriage." His voice softened. "Master Katara did say that she loved Lord Zuko in return, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Zuko and Katara's declaration and exchange of blood- however unintentional- coupled with her brother's attendance, two witnesses, and the testimony of myself as Tribe Cheiftain- that _can_ be considered a binding vow, although as her betrothed, it is up to you if you wish to allow it to be so."

Aang's heart was troubled. Here was the solution to everyone's heartache, but he found himself hesitant to approve it. "Chief Arnook… I already offered Hakoda Katara's bride price."

He lifted an eyebrow. "That's extremely binding," he said, "but as long as the offer wasn't a boat, it is still technically breakable."

Aang's expression remained stoic.

Arnook caught it and groaned. "Tell me you didn't offer him a boat."

"I didn't offer him a boat."

"Thank Tui."

"I built and gave him two boats."

The older man's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "_TWO_?? And you already _built_ them and _gave_ them to him?"

"You see my dilemma."

Arnook groaned again. "You're as good as married to Master Katara then. At least in Water Tribe terms."

Aang took a deep breath. "My other concern about this situation centers on Fire Lord Zuko. A Water Tribe wedding might very well be considered invalid by the Fire Council- and could even jeopardize Zuko's crown. They could view it as treason if he attempted to wed without their prior knowledge or even consent."

Arnook stroked his beard thoughtfully. "That's a very good point." He regarded the young Airbender curiously. "So… if you were able to… would you break your betrothal to Master Katara and allow her to marry Zuko if she so wished it?"

Aang's grey eyes drifted toward the house they had just left, his mind recalling the memories he had made with his beautiful, stubborn Earthbender in the Eastern Air Temple. "I would… if I could," he agreed quietly. "But instead, all I can do is bring more heartache to everyone involved."

"Being a man isn't always easy," Arnook mused, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "but neither is taking the right path. You haven't grown into who you are today by doing what is easy- you've made difficult decisions and had to do many nearly impossible things. Yet you overcame them and were made stronger because of them. Keep that in mind, Avatar Aang."

"I will. Thank you for all your advice."

**.o(O)o.**

Aang lifted the thick pelt covering the door and made to enter the room when he noticed the room was missing someone. "Hey, Sokka. Where's Toph?"

The Warrior looked up from his observation of the sleeping couple. "She said she needed to go for a walk," he said, rubbing his chin. "Something about wanting to see the city."

Aang almost shook his head. No matter how old he got, Sokka never seemed to remember Toph's lack of sight- nor that she couldn't sense through Earthbending while on ice. "Thanks."

His gaze drifted to Katara, who lay on her side on the pile of furs, her left hand in Zuko's right. Instead of feeling angry, betrayed, or even jealous, he felt… happy. Happy that his first love had found her perfect match, even if it wasn't him. He smiled faintly. In truth, Zuko was Katara's match in every way, right down to their elements. Fire and water, earth and sky. He _really_ should've seen it coming.

He turned to leave again but paused as a thought occurred to him. "You know, Sokka… your sister and Zuko could technically be considered married by Water Tribe law now. You really don't need to sit there and try to be their chaperone."

Sokka's blue eyes grew wide. "They're _WHAT_?"

"Find Chief Arnook," he suggested. "He'll explain it to you. Meanwhile, I'm going to find Toph." _And I know exactly where she is._

**.o(O)o.**

The two guards outside the door to the Oasis bowed in respect as Aang approached. "Is Master Toph inside?"

"Indeed. Normally, we don't allow anyone except the Chief or healers to access the Oasis, but Grand Master Toph is of course an exception."

Aang's dark eyebrows nearly lifted off his head, he raised them so high. "_Grand_ Master Toph?"

"She taught Earthbending to the Avatar," one of them replied, smiling, "not that we need to tell _you_ that. But that is why she is allowed inside- orders from Chief Arnook."

"May I join her?"

"Of course!" The men bowed again before opening the door for him. "Just knock to let us know you're coming out."

Aang bowed back to them and continued through the door, his eyes taking in the sight of the natural greenness of the Oasis. Shedding his warm orange parka by the door, he silently walked over to the water itself, where Toph sat by its edge.

"Need something, Twinkletoes?"

He sat down beside her, staring at the dark pool in front of them. "A miracle. You wouldn't happen to have one on you, would you?"

"Fresh out. I do have a dried peach I managed to charm out of one of the guards out front. Apparently fruit is hard to come by around here, so he was rather reluctant to part with it."

He took the proffered item. "Thanks."

As he chewed, she tilted her head curiously, her empty gaze still focused toward the water. "What's bothering you? I could sense your agitation from the moment you walked in here."

Aang sighed. "I just finished a rather long talk with Chief Arnook."

"You got a lecture? Nice one."

"No, nothing like that. He was trying to get me to break my betrothal to Katara, I think."

Her expression didn't change. Inside, her heart started pounding. "Is that so?"

He turned and looked at her, wishing she could see the longing in his eyes. "And if I could, I would. I… I want Katara to be happy, and I think she'd be happiest with Zuko."

"How noble of you. But you can't do that, I'm guessing."

"No. I already paid a bride price to Hakoda. It's impossible to back out of- technically, he could consider us married with that alone; we wouldn't even need the ceremony."

She nodded slowly. "I've heard of it. What did you give Hakoda?"

"Two hand-built boats, large ones. Mainly for fishing, I suppose, but they're bigger than the other boats they've got for fishing, so he could use them for something else."

She winced. "That's…"

"Yeah. Arnook says I'm as good as married."

Toph dropped her chin down, her bangs covering most of her face and he couldn't see her expression. That bothered him. "Congratulations."

He scowled. "Stop that. You know things have changed."

"You've finally gotten your life-long wish, Twinkletoes. You're tied to Sugar Queen forever. Why shouldn't you be congratulated?"

"Because she's not who I want anymore," he shot back.

A tear slipped off her chin and dripped into the water. He reached out and hesitantly touched her arm. "Toph?"

"It might be considered immoral…" she whispered. "It might be considered foolish, short-sighted, and just plain wrong..."

Aang moved closer, gently forcing her to turn towards him as he did so. "It's not wrong. It's not foolish. It's my own fault for… not growing up sooner." He lifted her chin so that he could look at her face.

Tears were spilling from her pale green eyes and he cursed himself. Toph _never_ cried. "I'm so sorry, Toph," he murmured.

"Me, too. I'm sorry… that I fell in love with you."

His grip on her chin tightened a little. "Don't. Don't you _ever_ be sorry about that. It's the greatest gift you could've given me. And I… I'll do everything I can to make this all right. I promise. Okay?"

She sniffled and wiped her eye. "You're lying," she whispered.

He smiled. "No, I'm not- and you know that," he replied just before he leaned in and kissed her with a tenderness that broke her heart even more. "And I'm not lying when I say that you are all I want. And you know _that_, too."

His words tugged at her soul and she found herself drawn into him again. Knowing herself as she did… she surrendered. "You're bad for my morals, Twinkletoes," she managed to say before his lips found hers again and he swept her back onto the grassy ground to show her how much he needed her.

**.o(O)o.**

Katara opened her eyes slightly and wasn't overly surprised to see familiar gold ones gazing back at her. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Since your brother finally left."

She smiled faintly. "He's a bit overprotective, but he's a good man. I do kinda feel sorry for my niece or nephew, though. That kid's not going to be able to do _any_thing."

Zuko's topaz eyes were glittering in the glow of the fire in the pit in the middle of the room. "Did you hear what Aang said just before he left to find Toph?"

She shook her head. "I didn't even know he was here." Her gaze found her hand clasped in Zuko's and she almost winced. "Do you think he saw this?"

"Doesn't matter. He told Sokka that Arnook said we could be considered married by Water Tribe law because of what happened."

Her eyes flew wide and she sat up abruptly, wincing as pain shot through her stomach. Zuko immediately sat up as well, albeit more carefully, concerned. "Are you okay? Don't make sudden movements like that!"

"What do you mean we're married?"

Zuko grinned. "I didn't say we _were_- I said that we _could_ _be_, if we so choose it. Or at least, that's my understanding."

Hope flickered in her eyes. "And… Aang?"

"He went off to find Toph, like I said. Your brother went in search of Arnook, I believe." He leaned closer, his smile almost predatory. "Which leaves _you_ all alone with _me._"

Katara blushed but didn't move away. "We're injured," she reminded him, "by _your_ girlfriend, no less. Maybe you should deal with her _before_ you start dealing with me?"

"Maybe I don't want to wait that long."

"It's not that long! Just go find out what she's up to and what she knows about Azula."

"But I have you here with me right now. And we're _alone_. Do I have to say it again?"

"You can say it until you turn blue, but it's not going to happen. You were _stabbed_, Zuko!"

"So were you. Yet here we are: alive and well. Not to mention all we're wearing is our underclothes."

"We are _not_ well, and shame on you for looking! It isn't proper!"

"_You_ _train in your underwear_. Which turns see-thru when it gets wet. Which is when you're training. _In the water._ Don't turn all Miss Prude on me now. It's against your nature." He scowled, and inwardly Katara giggled. "And you're not training in your underwear any more, by the way, unless you're training with _me_. Alone."

"Don't tell me what to do."

His hand came up and slid along her throat to cup the back of her head, pulling her the last few inches until his lips were a mere hair's breadth away from hers. "Would you prefer I show you what to do instead?" he purred.

Her hands came up and touched his bare chest, feeling the heat of his skin on her palms. "You're a very bad boy," she whispered, smiling mischievously, a delicious shiver running up her spine, her mouth almost touching his.

"You have no idea."

"Then once you deal with Mai, you can show me."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Zuko sighed as the guards bent the ice locks that sealed the large steel door to Mai's cell. Dammit, his stomach still hurt, not to mention other parts that were _pleading_ with him to return to Katara's side and finish what they had just barely begun to start. But _nooooo_… he had to go find out what Mai's deal was.

The door slid open and he blinked at the scene in front of him. He moved inside the room, unable to take his eyes off the far wall.

Mai stood shackled to the metal wall, her arms outstretched so she would be unable to attack in any way. Not that she had much clothing on to hide knives in- they had stripped her down to her bindings and loin wrap only. He frowned at this lack of decorum, but realized that due to her knife-hiding abilities, the guards had no other choice. Luckily, they kept the room comfortably warm for her in this frigid climate, but if she were to manage an escape, she would quickly succumb to the extreme cold outside the cell.

Zuko moved closer, keeping his eyes locked on the woman who had been by his side for the last four years. Her expression was completely blank, which he was used to, but her eyes… her eyes seemed utterly empty. "Mai?"

The black-haired woman didn't move. Didn't respond at all. He tried again. "Mai? It's me. Zuko. Do you remember me at all?"

She twitched slightly at his name. "…Fire Lord…" she murmured in a monotone. "…Fire Lord…"

Zuko crossed his arms and pondered. "Ami?"

The reaction was instantaneous. "Yes. My name is Ami. I came from a small Earth Kingdom village that was destroyed by the Fire Nation. I am very grateful to be here."

"What is the name of your village?"

"It is a small Earth Kingdom village. It was destroyed by the Fire Nation. I am grateful to be here."

"Who are your parents?"

"Killed by Fire Nation."

His heart hurt for her- no one should be manipulated like this, and it was clear Mai had been brainwashed. The thing was: he didn't know how to undo what had been done. "Where's Azula?"

Her whole body convulsed and her eyes flew wide in pure panic. He had never seen such an expression on her and in truth, it frightened him. Mai never showed such extreme emotion. "N-No… d-don't… I… I won't…"

"Mai, you have to tell me. Where is Azula?"

Tears slipped down her cheeks as her mask of anxiety never wavered. Her eyes went lucid for a moment. "I made a mistake," she whispered, her tan eyes focusing on Zuko for the first time since he had walked in the room. "I should've feared her fury more."

"Mai?"

The focus went out of her gaze and her face returned to the calm, unemotional stare he was used to. One of the guards cleared his throat. "Um… Lord Zuko?"

His golden eyes flickered to the guard. "What is it?"

"We thought you should know, sir, that the young woman has, well..." he trailed off, uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck, agitated.

"What?"

The guard nodded to the other one and they moved to Mai's shackles. "It might be better… to show you. Perhaps you can understand what it means."

The Waterbenders bent the ice shackles off her wrists but kept her arms away from her body. Carefully, they spun her around using fresh water from some urns in the corner, keeping their hands off her completely. The firelight from the torches clearly revealed what had been wrought upon the poor Fire Nation woman.

Zuko gritted his teeth and fought an urge to vomit. Mai's back was so disfigured it made his own scars seem like beauty marks in comparison. Layers upon layers of burnt skin twisted across her back, like she had been…

"…Whipped with lightning," Zuko growled. His hands clenched into fists.

The guards carefully turned the woman around again, securing her ice shackles against the wall once more. "We've been extremely careful with her, but she has not once cried out in pain from the wounds," one of them said, "and we've had our best healers try to heal them, but they've resisted everything- including the Oasis water. No one knew how wounds such as this could've happened. That's why we felt we should show you."

"She was whipped," Zuko repeated, his loathing of his sister increasing a hundredfold just by looking at the shell of a woman that had been his girlfriend. "With a Firebending technique that utilizes lightning." His hand rubbed his abdomen carefully. "The scars… don't fade. Even with Waterbending." He sighed. "I'll bet she used the pain to break Mai's mind and control her. Mai's not a Firebender- she wouldn't last long underneath Azula's torture."

"Chief Arnook declared that she is to be put to trial for her attempted assassination of you and Master Katara," the other guard informed him. "If found guilty… she could be put to death."

His topaz eyes grew hard. "She is not responsible for her actions," he snarled. "Azula forced her to do this. All of this. Mai may have held the knife, but Azula was pulling the strings. _She_ is guilty, not Mai."

"But my Lord…"

"Enough. I will speak to Katara about this, but I'm sure she will feel the same way. Until then, keep her warm and comfortable- take those damned ice shackles off, for one thing. With her back as mangled as it is, having her arms held up like that must be agonizing, even if she isn't saying anything. Her mind's so muddled, she probably can't register pain."

"Yes, sir."

Zuko nodded in approval to the guards, who seemed relieved at being able to allow their prisoner some relief. Even though she had attacked the Fire Lord and a Waterbending Master in an attempt to kill them, she had been a quiet but helpful addition to the Water Tribe community. They were fond of her and didn't want to see her come to harm, despite the laws in this regard.

"I am very grateful to be here," she murmured as the guards released her ice shackles. "Thank you…"

Zuko shook his head as he left the room. Truly, he was seeing a side of his maniacal sister that made him question the intelligence of siring children. Did he really want to risk fathering a child that ended up as insane as Azula? Ozai? Even Sozin and Azulon?

Maybe it would be better to let the royal bloodline die with him than to chance it.

**.o(O)o.**

Katara looked up from the bowl of broth she was attempting to finish as Zuko entered, his face grim. Placing the bowl aside, her oceanic eyes held many questions that she did not need to voice.

"Azula… needs to die."

She lifted an eyebrow. "I could've told you that. But I'm guessing that your reaction is because of Mai? How is she doing?"

He was amazed- he fully expected her to be furious with Mai for stabbing them both, but instead she was concerned for the woman's well-being instead. Even she knew something wasn't right about her. "She's… been tortured," he said quietly, sitting down carefully next to the Waterbender. At Katara's gasp, he shook his head. "I don't know how she managed to survive it, to tell the truth. I know the agony I was in when Ozai…" His hand came up and lightly touched his eye, then dropped to his lap again. "This was ten times… no, a hundred times worse." His gaze lifted and locked with hers, and she saw the guilt therein. "Azula whipped her… with lightning."

Katara made a growling noise. "That bitch," she swore. "How could she do that to someone? Let alone someone who's been her best friend all her life?"

"It just proves how twisted she really is," Zuko replied sadly. "And unfortunately, Mai paid the price. We're just lucky Ty Lee never got caught, or else she might've gotten the same sort of treatment."

Katara looked thoughtful. "I don't think so. I don't think Azula would've risked going after Ty Lee at all."

"What?"

"Think about it. Ty Lee has the ability to take away a person's bending ability. She's taught it to the other Kyoshi Warriors. If Azula went after her, whether when she was alone or in the Village, there was a very likely chance she'd get chi-blocked and then that'd be the end of her."

Zuko's good eye grew wide. "That makes perfect sense." He leaned in quickly and kissed her soundly on the lips, much to her surprise. "How did you get so smart?"

Katara blinked, momentarily stunned by his abrupt reaction. She quickly recovered and gave him a saucy little smirk. "I've always been smart," she told him, "but you just weren't intelligent enough to realize it."

A knock at the doorway caught their attention, and they turned as Aang walked in, followed by Toph. "How are you two feeling?" he asked.

"I'm sick of just eating broth," Katara sighed, "but other than that, I'm fine."

"You just had a _knife_ in your _stomach_," Toph pointed out. "You're lucky to be eating at _all_."

Aang's eyes met Zuko's. "How's Mai?"

Zuko repeated his story, this time going into more detail about his encounter with his former girlfriend. By the time he had finished, the Avatar's expression could only be described as disgusted.

"I… I can't believe Azula…!"

Toph snorted. "_I_ can. I told you she was crazy."

Katara glanced around. "So… what do we do now? We can't let them put Mai on trial for something like this. It wasn't her fault."

Aang held up a small vial of liquid. "I got the Oasis water for Ursa," he said, his cheeks pinking slightly, "so we should probably head back to the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko shook his head. "I need to get Mai back to the Fire Nation. Our healers are trained in how to deal with burns. They'd be the only ones who would know if she can be healed."

Katara nodded slowly. "Once her body is healed, then we can focus on her mind."

A chittering sound preempted the arrival of a familiar furry creature. "Momo!" Aang cried out cheerfully. "How in the world did you make it all the way here, buddy?"

"He stowed aboard one of the merchant ships," Sokka answered as he followed the winged lemur into the room. He held up a scroll. "He was carrying this."

Katara's eyes lit up. "That's a scroll from home."

"Yeah. Suki… she's in labor. Gran-gran says that the baby'll probably be born by the time I get this."

Toph tilted her head to the side. "Why don't you sound happier? You're a daddy."

Sokka sighed as he plopped onto the floor. "I kinda wanted to be there for her," he confessed, "but at the same time, I'm scared to death. I don't know anything about having kids. What if I do something wrong?"

Katara rested a hand on her brother's arm. "Sokka, relax. You're going to make a great dad. After all, you practically raised me after Dad went off to war, remember? And I turned out _fabulous_."

Toph chuckled. "I'm not convinced, Sugar Queen."

The Waterbender ignored her. "I just hope that when I have my own kids I'll be as good a parent as you were."

Sokka's gaze met Zuko's- and he frowned slightly. "Well, thanks, Katara… but I need to get back to the South Pole as soon as possible."

Zuko scratched his head. "So… I need to get Mai back to the Fire Nation. Sokka needs to get back to the Southern Water Tribe. Katara…"

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm heading to your mom's- I'm afraid of what might happen if we wait too much longer to try and heal her."

"I'm going with you, Sweetness," Toph announced. "As much as I'd like to go and celebrate the birth of a little Sokka-spawn, I wouldn't be able to sense him on all that ice. Besides- I'd like to visit with Fire Mom again."

Zuko's brow lifted. "'Fire Mom'?"

"Just go with it, Sparky."

"That leaves me," Aang mused. "The box I found at the Temple held all the documentation regarding the non-benders that were fostered out to other families, but that's not overly pressing at the moment." He grinned at Zuko. "Did you know that Ty Lee's family has Air Nomad blood in it?"

"Doesn't surprise me at all. The whole family is a bunch of acrobats that are as light on their feet as you are. With the way she bounces around and flips and whatnot, I'm really surprised she isn't an Airbender too."

"So where are you going to go then, Twinkletoes?" Toph asked. "Out to find more Airbenders?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I need to head to the South Pole too." His grey eyes lifted to Katara's. "I need to talk to your dad… about our marriage."

Zuko frowned. "Wait. I thought Katara and I were considered married now. Didn't Arnook say something like that?"

"I kinda… gave Hakoda two boats when I asked him if I could marry her."

Sokka's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Oh, oceans," he breathed. "You're good as married to my sister, then."

"That's what Chief Arnook said too. So that kinda supersedes anything that happened between you and Katara."

Zuko turned to Katara. "He bought you for two boats?"

Katara's eyes were sad. "It's a Water Tribe tradition," she said quietly. "A suitor gives the bride's father something that he made himself as a bride price. The larger the offer, the more binding the betrothal. In some situations, the wedding ceremony itself was bypassed because of the value of the offer."

"And a boat- just one, mind you- is enough to make a marriage offer considered valid," Sokka added. "Aang says he gave our dad _two_- which, in the eyes of the Water Tribe, means he is now married to Katara."

Toph flinched.

Aang saw it and discreetly placed a comforting hand on top of hers. "That's why I need to talk to Hakoda," he told them. "To see if there's some way we can nullify this. I… I realized how selfish I was being before and I want to make things right."

Zuko met Aang's eyes. "So if I wanted to ask Katara to marry me once you dealt with Hakoda?"

"With my blessing, Sifu Hotman. Although, you'd have to step it up a notch with the bride price, I think. Make him believe you to be the better man."

Zuko frowned. "Why pay off the father in the first place? Why can't anyone just ask Katara what _she_ wants?"

Katara grinned. "Hear, hear."

"Tradition," Sokka replied. "To prove to the bride's family that you, as her husband, can provide for her and support her. Which is why the offer must be hand-made: to show skill with your hands. Suki didn't have any family for me to offer to, so I made some weapons for the Kyoshi Warriors to use." He chuckled. "They approved."

Zuko looked confused. "I'm a Firebender. I don't make anything with my hands except fire."

"Gotten soft in your role as Fire Lord, eh, Sparky?" Toph chortled.

"Quiet, woman. I don't see _you_ offering any ideas, and I think you've got as much at stake here as I do."

"The answer's simple. Build Katara's old man a boat- but make it out of metal."

Everyone blinked at her. "Of course!" Aang cheered.

"That'd definitely make Dad sit up and take notice," Sokka agreed.

Zuko sputtered. "I don't know how to build a ship! We have shipbuilders for that!"

Sokka guffawed. "You think fighting your crazy sister is hard? Trying convincing my dad that you're a better catch than the_ Avatar_. Being the Fire Lord ain't gonna help you this time."

Toph patted him on the shoulder. "You'd better learn fast, Sparky." She pointed in Katara's general direction. "This isn't about wooing the love of your life- it's about wooing her father."

"Fabulous."

"And once that's done," she continued cheerfully, "you get to go convince your stodgy old Fire Council that you're going to make a Water Tribe peasant into the next Fire Lady."

Zuko groaned and fell back against the pile of furs and blankets behind him. He gave Katara a pleading look. "Can't we just elope?"

"I haven't even said I'd marry you, Dragon."

Toph let out a whistle. "Niiiiiiice. Original. Kudos, Sweetness. Never thought you'd come up with such a fitting nickname. He _does_ have dragonbreath."

"I do not!"

"So _that's_ why your mouth has steam coming from it when you're mad. Your teeth are melting from the stench," Sokka added sagely.

"So help me, Sokka, if you don't shut up right now, I'll send you back to Suki in a box."

"You don't scare me."

"Then I'll burn off your ponytail instead."

"Aaaaaaugh! You wouldn't dare! This is my warrior's wolf-tail!"

"Great role model for that kid," Toph sighed. "The future of the Southern Water Tribe has _this_ guy's blood in him. They're doomed."

Aang chuckled. "Maybe it's a good thing I don't want to marry Katara anymore," he whispered in Toph's ear. "Can you imagine Airbenders with Sokka's behavior?"

Toph's loud laughter echoed throughout the room, causing the rest of the group to wonder about her sanity.

They didn't need to wonder. She already knew it was looooong gone.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Zuko frowned as he read the latest message from Katara. For the past three months, they had been communicating via message hawks- and occasionally Momo- and each missive seemed to sound more urgent than the last.

_Things are getting really tense here. I know Dad gave you until the Winter Solstice to make your offer, but I think he's starting to reconsider. Aang continues to try to explain that he can't be married to me, although he doesn't go into great detail about why. Dad says a deal is a deal, but I think it's more that he doesn't want my honor ruined if you changed your mind about marrying me. It's almost like Dad considers me property he's selling instead of his own daughter. It kinda pisses me off._

_I asked Aang about why he changed his mind about us, but he just turned red and changed the subject. One thing is clear, though: he's finally gotten over his childhood crush. Part of me is relieved, of course, but part of me is sad as well, because it's another sign that we're all growing up._

_Speaking of which, when will you convince Toph to come back to the South Pole? I don't know what kind of issue she has with Aang, but he's getting rather edgy lately. He's worried about her but he won't fly up there to see her unless she says something to him. Something major must've happened between them for there to be this big a rift. Has she said anything to you?_

_She doesn't need to,_ Zuko thought wryly. _It's obvious._

_Just remember that the Solstice is only six weeks away. Will you be able to make it in time? Or have you changed your mind now that Mai is starting to improve? I realize it's going to take a very long time for her to return to normal, if she ever will, and you've said you feel responsible for what happened. Plus, I'm sure the Council would prefer a Fire Nation noblewoman to a Water Tribe peasant on the throne._

Zuko grunted under his breath. He'd never guessed that his fiancée-to-be was starting to have doubts about him. Hadn't he proven his feelings for her time and time again? He cared for Mai, yes… but it had slowly changed from teenage passion, if it could be called that, to adult affection. He felt responsible for the trauma and agony she went through, but he wouldn't forsake his heart to atone for it. Regardless of what the Council "preferred."

He hadn't heard from those old bastards from the Fire Council in months- and personally, he was glad of it. He still had the little matter of dismissing the old Council and appointing a new one…

Well, no time like the present. As soon as he finished Katara's letter, he'd take Toph and go fire some Councilmembers. She'd probably enjoy that.

_On a brighter note, little Rekka is an absolute joy. Sokka still chokes and gags when she needs a diaper change, so it's up to the rest of us to clean her up. Even Aang's been helping out: he's invented a way to bend air so that he can hold her and rock in midair and it puts her right to sleep. Suki's so grateful I'm surprised she hasn't started worshipping the guy. But Aang's loving it. He carries Rekka everywhere and spoils her rotten. I know he'll make a really good dad someday. Now, if we could just get Sokka to follow his example…_

His door opened and Toph walked in, dressed in simple, comfortable Fire Nation robes. "Another letter from Sweetness?" she asked as she moved to stand by the open window, the wind stirring the long black bangs across her face. "That's like, the third one this month."

"She's getting a little antsy," Zuko replied, rolling the letter back up. "I don't think she believes I'd be able to make a boat for her dad."

"Can't blame her."

"You know I have a plan."

"Of course. You wouldn't be Sparky without one."

He turned toward her and looked her over, aware that she appeared to be gazing peacefully at the scenery. He knew otherwise, and not just because she was blind. "You do that a lot," he murmured.

Her pale green eyes turned in his direction. "Do what?"

"Stand in the wind. And you never let it blow over you from your back- you always face it."

She harrumphed. "Stalker."

"Observant. There's a difference."

She was quiet for a minute. He sighed, deciding it was now or never.

"Toph, I have something to ask you."

She waved him off. "Relax. I won't spar with your guards anymore. You won't have any left that will still be able to carry out their duties." She chuckled. "I'll wait for them to heal before I let them try beating me again."

Zuko shook his head. "It's not that. I just though that… if… if things don't work out… and for some reason Katara and Aang end up married…"

Toph's eyebrow rose. "What's on your mind, Sparky? It's not like you to be so… pessimistic. You're creeping me out."

"I was thinking… if that happened… maybe you should marry me?"

She froze, confused as to whether this was some weird practical joke. "Say what?"

He sighed again. "I love you like a sister, Toph," he said, "but… you need a husband… and I think you'd make a great Fire Lady."

"Why you? Why not marry me off to the Earth King? I hear he's single. Probably because he loves a bear- I seriously wonder about that man's orientation..." She snorted. "I lack the proper bloodline to be Fire Lady. I'd suggest Needles, but she's still off her rocker. There's enough insanity in your family without adding more."

"Don't give me 'proper bloodlines,' woman. You're a Bei Fong. A Master Earthbender and the world's _only_ Metalbender. Not to mention the Blind Bandit, unbeaten Earthbending Champion. You could have any man of your choosing. A scarred Fire Lord might not be the best choice, but at least you know me."

"That's funny. You look fine to me."

"Toph..." he warned.

Her face was as somber as he had ever seen it. "I don't need a husband," she replied seriously. "I've taken care of myself for years. I don't require anyone to help me for anything. Especially not now." She frowned. "You've never pitied me or gave me any sympathy before."

"That's because you'd lodge a rock in my forehead if I tried."

She scowled at him. "So why are you trying now? You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood or you'd be my next sparring victim."

"Thank Agni." He chuckled lightly. "Come on, Toph. You're like the sister I never had."

"That's because the sister you got went insane."

"Noooo, it's because you're direct, honest, loyal, and as unyielding as your element. It's hard to find people like that, especially here in the Fire Nation. I can trust you with anything. If I had a choice, you know I'd much rather have you as my sister than Azula."

"Thanks, Sparky. That brings a tear to my eye."

He sighed. "My point is that I think you'd make a great Fire Lady, and I'd be there to help you out- not that you'd ever need it," he added quickly.

She seemed to stare at him. It would've been rather eerie if he weren't used to it. "Don't you need an heir to the throne?" she said.

"Toph… That's not my concern right now. I'm worried about _you_."

She heaved a world-weary sigh. "All right, all right. I get it. Just… please. Understand where I'm coming from, okay? I can take care of myself. I've done it before, and I'll continue to do so."

Zuko pulled the petite woman into his arms and gave her a comforting hug, which, amazingly, she accepted. "Go take a nap," he murmured. "You look exhausted."

"Thanks for the stalking."

"Observation, Champ."

"Heh. Champ. I like that." She shot him a toothy grin. "You're all right, Sparky."

"I do try, contrary to popular belief."

As Toph left, Zuko turned his attention back to the window, gazing out at the sparkling blue ocean and wondering what Katara- not to mention Aang- would say to his suggestion if it ever came to be.

**.o(O)o.**

Mai glanced up as the tall, handsome Fire Lord was let into her rooms. She immediately stood and gave the respectful Fire Nation salute. "F-Fire Lord Zuko," she murmured.

"Mai, stop that," he said, not unkindly. "I've told you- you don't need to act so formal around me. We've known each other since we were children. Remember?"

She didn't, of course, but bit by bit, they were starting to piece back together the shattered fragments of her mind. It had taken her weeks just to be able to respond to her real name.

"…As you command… Z-Zuko."

He gestured for her to return to her seat by the vanity. "Are you comfortable?"

She shifted slightly. "It is… very warm here," she said quietly. "But I am not uncomfortable. It feels… strange… after living where it was so cold."

"You were born in the Fire Nation. The cold should've felt stranger."

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Don't be. It's your own preference, you know. I just never thought you'd like cold weather."

"It was… always refreshing. And it seemed so clean all the time."

Zuko nodded. "How are your healing sessions going? Any progress?"

Mai turned away. "…No."

He moved closer and made to touch her shoulder, but she shied away. "Don't worry about it, Mai," he said, hoping to comfort her. "We'll keep working on it and soon you'll be back to your old self again."

A long silence hung in the room.

"Maybe… I don't want to be my 'old self' again," she whispered, so softly he could barely hear her.

"What?"

She refused to look at him. "I… I don't think going back to being that other woman is a good idea," she said quietly. "From what I've been told, her friend… her _best_ friend… is the one who did this to me." Her tan eyes lifted to his, a trace of fear in them, which surprised him somewhat. Even though she wasn't the Mai he knew, she still was almost completely unemotional. "Do I really want to go back to that kind of life?"

Zuko gazed at her, extremely disconcerted. "…What kind of life… would you rather have?"

She shrugged lightly. "If given a choice… I'd probably return to the Northern Water Tribe, if they'd have me. They were so generous when they took me in: a perfect stranger with no past, no future, yet they treated me like family. And I deceived them because of what _she_ did to me." She lowered her head. "I need to atone for betraying their trust."

"And… your parents? Surely, they must be worried about you. We notified them months ago when you had been kidnapped."

Mai shook her head minutely. "The healers asked me if I wanted them to know I was alive, but I don't remember them. They're strangers to me. Why would I want them to know me when I'm not their daughter?"

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "It's your choice," he told her. "I won't make you stay and I won't make you go anywhere you don't want to be. But until we find Azula and make her pay for all that she's done, it isn't safe for you to go around unguarded. If you do want to go back to the Northern Water Tribe, I'll have to make sure they're willing to make sure you're protected at all times."

The expression on her face could only be called irritated. "I have that knife-throwing ability," she reminded him coldly. "I don't need protection."

"From Azula you do," he shot back. "Your knives didn't help you when she came after you the last time, did they? So do me a favor and don't argue about this. It's because I don't want anything else happening to you that I'm asking you to do this."

She huffed and turned away, her demeanor radiating well-suppressed annoyance. "As you wish… my lord."

Not sure if he preferred this Mai to the one he knew before, Zuko merely nodded and left the room, intent on visiting the Councilroom next.

_Time to wreak some havoc._

**.o(O)o.**

Zuko reached the huge gilded doors to the Fire Council's main conference room and, without bothering to knock, pushed them open and strode inside, his face a mask of powerful determination. He froze as he noticed the room was pitch black. None of the wall sconces were lit. _That's… unusual…_

He bent flames into the sconces and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. His stomach fell to his knees.

The entire Council… was dead.

Their bodies, blackened from being burned, lay randomly throughout the room, and huge splatters of blood decorated the walls, floor, and even the high ceiling. Zuko's hands clenched into fists as he surveyed the carnage. Slowly, he moved to the closest corpse and examined a small puddle of blood- and found it dry and flaky.

_They… they've been dead for a long time. Days? Weeks? Months? How long has it been since they were last seen?_

A lot of bodies and a lot more questions.

He glanced at the wall and noticed something written in blood. Squinting, he managed to make out actual words.

"_Revenge… is best served… hot._"

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: Any guesses on where I got Sokka and Suki's daughter's name? Anyone? Anyone?**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: "Rekka" is from Fushigi Yuugi: Tasuki fights using an iron (then a diamond) fan, and his fire attack is called "Rekka Shin'en". I thought it fit the little girl pretty well, since her mother fights with fans too.**

**Chapter 25**

Aang bent twin spheres of air between his palms, making them chase each other like the koi fish in the Oasis and Rekka cooed in delight from where she lay bundled upon a nest of furs. "Katara, I'm getting worried."

The Waterbender glanced up from her pacing. "You don't think _I'm_ worried?" she huffed, never pausing in her stride. "The Solstice is tomorrow! And Zuko still isn't here!"

"He said in his last letter he'd be here," Aang reminded her, "but he's not who I'm worried about. I'm worried about _you_. You're stressing out over this _way_ too much. Have faith in Zuko."

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "If he doesn't show up, my dad will consider our marriage contract valid! Are you really okay with that?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "You're talking to the guy who's loved you since he first saw you."

"Aang!"

The Airbender chuckled. "Relax, relax. I'm only teasing." He stood up and walked over to her, forcing her to stop her agitated pacing. "You love Zuko. He loves you. Therefore, he will come. You'll see."

"Stupid bastard," she grumbled under her breath. "Always making people wait around… Who does he think he is?"

"The Fire Lord," Aang replied with a grin.

Katara let out a frustrated growl and stomped out of the lodge. Aang turned back to Rekka, who was watching the whole ordeal with wide blue eyes and her hand in her mouth. "Your aunt is losing it," he observed.

The pelt-door flipped open and Suki entered, a pile of clothes in her arms. "Oh, thank you, Aang. Really, I don't know how I'll get along without you. Sokka's still pretty useless around her, but at least Gran-gran's around." She set down the clothes before picking up her daughter. "When are you leaving?"

"Once Zuko arrives," he said. "If Toph isn't with him, I'm going after her myself."

Suki appeared unsurprised. "You really love her, don't you?"

"It's amazing what we realize… when look past what was right in front of our eyes." He blushed slightly. "We… did some things… we probably should've waited to do," he confessed quietly. "And I don't want her to feel like it was just a fling or that it didn't mean anything to me."

Suki patted him on the shoulder. "You're a good man, Avatar," she said. "You were willing to give up your first love so that she could marry the man she truly belonged with, and in the process found a stronger love for yourself. Not everyone is so fortunate." She grinned. "And you and Toph… that's a good match."

He reddened further. "Toph's been my best friend for years. How could I have been so blind?"

She laughed. "There are different types of blindness, I guess. Yours was just… more stubborn than others."

A flurry of activity outside caught Aang's ears and he hurried out of the lodge, Suki with Rekka in her arms right behind him. He stopped a young woman who was scurrying past. "Miss- what's going on?"

"A Fire Nation ship has set anchor just offshore," she explained breathlessly.

Aang's face broke into a wide smile as he glanced at Suki. "It's Zuko! He made it!"

"What? You weren't worried, were you?" she teased.

Aang just waved at her, since he was already running across the snow toward the crowd gathering near the shore.

Suki snickered to herself. "He was worried," she mused, rubbing noses with Rekka, who cooed back.

**.o(O)o.**

Hakoda stood firm before the small dinghy that landed on the snowy shoreline, his blue eyes hard as he gazed at the young Fire Lord who disembarked. At his side stood Katara, her heart pounding in her chest and relief in her eyes.

Zuko paused long enough to help his companion out of the boat- and Katara was delighted to see it was Toph. "Toph!" she called, making to run and greet her friend.

Hakoda's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned back and met his steely gaze before returning to her place by his side. Cheeks flaming and irritation evident in her stance, she crossed her arms and scowled at her father. "Will you stop this?" she hissed. "I'm not some trinket to be bartered over!"

"It's tradition, Katara," he replied, but there was a hint of sadness in his tone. "In all actuality, you should be considered the Avatar's wife now, but because of his plea I am allowing Lord Zuko a chance." He frowned. "I don't think I like the idea of you being a Firebender's wife, let alone the Fire Lord's. Think of how many of our people the Fire Nation has killed over the years- including your mother!"

Katara practically growled. "That was the old Fire Nation! Zuko would never do anything like that. I know Mom would've approved of him- because Zuko is a great man and an outstanding leader. Everything that _you_ are!"

Zuko had now reached them, the tribe having given them wide berth to the Chief and his daughter. He was dressed in a very simple yet well-made red tunic, secured with a black belt, with a darker red shirt underneath. His hair was down and hanging in his eyes, which were locked on Katara. Toph stood behind him, wearing a loose knee-length sleeveless shirt, with a green long-sleeve shirt and matching pants underneath it… and a pair of sturdy brown boots. It was clear she couldn't see where she was going, so Zuko kept a light hand on her arm, as if escorting her.

Hakoda frowned. "What is the meaning of this? I graciously allow you time to make your offer for my daughter's hand and instead you bring me a pregnant Earthbender?"

Katara gasped. Sure enough, a small tell-tale bulge was evident underneath her cream-colored shirt. And it wasn't from too much good food in the Fire Palace. Hurt eyes lifted to Zuko. "Zuko?"

"Relax, Sugar Queen," Toph announced for the entire assembly to hear. "It ain't Sparky's."

A figure crashed through the crowd and everyone turned to see the Avatar lying in an ungraceful heap in the snow behind Toph and Zuko. He stared at her without blinking as he sat up.

"…Toph…?"

The blind woman moved in front of Hakoda, ignoring her lover sitting in the cold snow. "This is the reason Aang can't marry your daughter," she told him. "He's already broken his vow to her. Let Sparky have her, and we can call it a day."

Hakoda crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at the dainty woman. "This isn't your problem to argue over," he told her quietly. "Whatever has happened between you and the Avatar is your own business. If Lord Zuko wants my daughter, he'll have to prove it to _me_."

Zuko pulled Toph away, aware that she was about to start spewing invective at the Water Tribe Chieftain any minute. "That's enough, Champ. Don't overdo it." He nimbly moved her into Aang's grasp, as he had regained his feet, and returned his attention to Hakoda. "I believe the Avatar built and gave you two fishing boats in exchange for Katara's hand," he said, using his "Fire Lord" voice.

"He did."

"I'm also aware that I would need to offer something of equal value in order for you to change your mind and allow me to marry her instead."

"This is also true."

Zuko crossed his arms. "Your logic is flawed."

The crowd began to murmur. Hakoda frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I should not be offering _you_ something in exchange for Katara's hand, but offering something to Katara herself. She's the one who will be marrying me, not you."

The Chieftain looked annoyed. "You mock our traditions?"

"No. But I feel they are outdated. You want an offering? I gladly give it- but not in exchange for Katara's hand. Instead, view it as an offering of peace and goodwill, for both your tribe and my nation. There has been distrust on both sides for far too long."

Hakoda's eyebrows rose. "You offer me something not for my daughter but for an alliance?"

"More of tactical than political, but yes." He turned and gestured to the ship behind him. "I offer you the command of my entire Navy."

Sokka, who had been standing in the crowd with his wife and daughter, let out a rather high-pitched squeal. "_Are you serious?_"

"I believe your son is old enough to take over some duties as Chief until you feel he is ready to assume the role permanently," Zuko explained, "and Water Tribe Warriors are the best sailors in the world. You are the best tactician I know and would be a great asset to our fleet. You would be able to travel freely and visit Katara and Sokka whenever you wished. And," he added with a smile, "it would show the world that the highest trust the Fire Lord has is in a Water Tribe man."

Without waiting for a reply, he moved over to stand in front of Katara. In front of the entire tribe, he fell to his knees before her. "Katara, I told you once that I already considered you my wife. But that was wrong of me. I should've asked you… if you wanted to be. So I am asking you- for _your_ permission- to marry me."

He held up his hand, which held a familiar blue necklace. "And I would never seek to replace your mother's necklace. It should always be around your neck, until _you_ decide to remove it."

After Katara reached out with shaking hands to take her mother's necklace back from him (how _did _he get it anyway?), he reached into his pocket and pulled out something shiny. With both hands, he offered it to her as if in supplication. It was a gold flame hair decoration, similar to his Fire Lord crown, but smaller. The Fire Lady's. "This is the only jewelry I would ever ask you to wear," he whispered.

"Oh, lord," she breathed.

"I'd prefer if you called me Zuko, but whatever works best for you," he grinned.

Toph snickered. Aang couldn't seem to take his eyes off his little Earthbender. Sokka smacked himself in the forehead as Suki sighed dreamily. "How romantic."

Gran-gran stepped forward, clapping heartily. "Now _that's_ an offer!" she declared. "You don't need no permission from us," she told Zuko. "It's all up to Katara what _she_ wants to do." She winked at her granddaughter. "And we'll support you, whatever you decide, honey."

"Come on, Twinkletoes," Toph said, pushing the young man away from the scene. "This is private. We should _all_ let them have their moment."

Murmuring, the crowd got the hint and rapidly began to disburse. Sokka had to be led away by the ear, and Gran-gran managed to nudge Hakoda back to his lodge. Soon, Katara and Zuko were alone.

"Can I get up now? My knees are numb from the snow."

"I don't know. I kinda like you on your knees like this. Submissive. Begging." She smirked. "It's really sexy."

"It's cold as hell and making me reconsider my proposal. Now, will you marry me or not?"

**.o(O)o.**

Aang sat down hard on the floor of the guest lodge he had been using since he had come to stay in the village over four months ago. His grey eyes stared unblinking at Toph, who nestled herself into a pile of blankets from the corner. "Been a while, Twinkletoes," she quipped.

"Toph…" he started, then couldn't get the words out. Finally, he threw up his hands in shock. "_Why didn't you tell me?!_"

She shrugged. "Didn't want you feeling obligated or anything," she replied stoically. "They're mine and that's all there is to it. So if you ended up having to marry Sweetness, I wasn't going to whine and cry about it. At least I had them."

He paused. "…'Them'?"

"Yeah. _Them_. Two of 'em." She yawned.

"…We… We're having twins?"

"_I'm_ having twins, Twinkletoes. _You_ aren't doing anything."

He stood up, bent some air and lifted her off her comfy nest. "Hey!" she hollered as he bent her into his arms so he could embrace her. "Stop that- I was comfortable!"

"Oh, spirits, Toph. I love you so much," he breathed, hugging her close to his chest. "I'm so sorry I didn't come for you sooner, but I thought you were mad at me. If you hadn't come with Zuko just now, I was going to the Fire Nation to get you."

"Whyf?" she mumbled against his chest, not bothering to struggle or move away.

"So I could ask you to marry me, of course. I told you that all I wanted was you. Well, you and our children," he amended, glancing down at her little pot-belly. "By the winds," he whispered against her hair. "I had no idea."

"Neither did I, until I was Earthbending one day and realized I had two tiny passengers. I could sense their heartbeats through my bending."

He carefully set her down on her feet, pressing a hand gently against her stomach. "Can you see them?"

"Sort of. More like… feel them. Especially now that they're kicking. They're going to be great Earthbenders."

"Airbenders."

"Airbenders don't kick. They just… move out of the way." She snorted. "No child of mine is going to be a wuss."

"Fine, fine. They can be Earthbenders if you want," he said, kissing her sweetly on the top of her head. "I won't argue with you."

"See? Wusses. The lot of you."

"Which only applies to me and a four-year-old girl," he replied with a grin.

"Oh, there's more of you out there. Plenty of wusses in the world. Most of them will probably turn out to be Airbenders."

"You never answered me, Sifu Toph," he purred, dropping his voice to a husky level she hadn't heard in months. It sent shivers up her spine. "Will you marry me and let me be a proper father to my children?"

"Well, if you don't, Sparky said he'll have to. So to spare him and Sweetness the awkwardness of _that_ fate, I suppose I will."

He picked her up and spun her around- carefully, of course. She laughed, her heart finally lightened. Dual whoops of joy echoed throughout the small frozen camp as Zuko and Aang both announced their happiness to the world.


	27. Chapter 26

Sokka leaned back against the rim of Appa's saddle, Suki and Rekka by his side

**Chapter 26**

Sokka leaned back against the rim of Appa's saddle, Suki and Rekka by his side, and lifted an eyebrow at Aang. "So let me get this straight: the _monk_ got some before Mr. 'I'm-Emo-and-Sexy' Fire Lord?"

Zuko scowled. "Shut it, Boomerang Boy. Ever think that I respected your sister enough to wait until _after_ we're married to finish seducing her?"

"I don't want to think about it one way or another. It just cracks me up that someone who was taught _celibacy _not only got more action than _you_, but managed to sire _two _kids_ at once_ in the process."

"I'm really going to fry that ponytail off your head, Sokka."

Toph collapsed into laughter. "Oh, _snap_," she gasped when she came up for air. "That was _total_ win."

"Aang, shut your woman up, will you?"

He leaned back and glanced over Appa's head at Zuko. "Can't. Too far away."

"So move your fertile ass back here and do whatever you need to."

"Who would guide Appa then?"

"He bloody well knows the way to Kyoshi Island!"

By this time, Katara was practically rolling on the floor of the saddle. "Oh, man," she giggled as she struggled to sit back upright next to Zuko. "You're _touchy_." She smiled innocently at him. "You need to get laid, Lord Dragon."

"No shit." The smirk he gave her could only be described as, well, dragon-ish. "You offering?"

"Not now!"

"Why not? There's enough room in this saddle, and Agni knows I've been patient enough."

"_ZUKO_!"

Toph grinned. "Don't mind me. It's not like I'd watch or anything."

Sokka made a face. "At least wait until after you drop us off at the Village," he pleaded. "I _really_ don't want to witness my sister getting deflowered."

"No one wants you here either," Zuko replied, his golden eyes raking over Katara as if mentally undressing her. She blushed furiously.

"Remember we still have to find Azula," she reminded him pertly. "Or did you forget what you told my father?"

Zuko sighed and leaned back against the saddle edge again. "No, I didn't forget…"

"_Can I get up now? My knees are numb from the snow."_

"_I don't know. I kinda like you on your knees like this. Submissive. Begging." She smirked. "It's really sexy."_

"_It's cold as hell and making me reconsider my proposal. Now, will you marry me or not?"_

_Katara crossed her arms and regarded him curiously. "I don't think I'll make a very good Fire Lady," she told him._

"_I think you will," he replied, trying to ignore the cold in his knees, "but I care more that you'll make a perfect partner for me. You're intelligent, compassionate, caring, dedicated, and loyal- not to mention more beautiful than the sunrise. You're strong. Cunning. And probably the only bender in the world that's on par with me."_

_She lifted an eyebrow at him. "What about Aang?"_

"_He's not my type. Besides- Toph would bury me eighty feet underneath my palace if I came between her and him."_

_Katara giggled. "Oh, fine," she said, heaving a huge fake sigh. "I'll marry you, you fire-breathing Dragon."_

_His golden eyes flew wide. "You will?"_

"_I suppose, since you're probably the only man who won't feel threatened because I'm a better bender than he is."_

_Zuko let out a whoop and came up off he knees so fast Katara barely had time to blink before he practically tackled her in a passionate embrace. His lips were on hers, kissing her heatedly- and she was fully reciprocating the favor._

_A voice behind them cleared his throat and Zuko reluctantly released Katara's lips. He bowed marginally to Hakoda, who appeared slightly bemused. "Chief Hakoda."_

"_I take it you got her approval?"_

"_Yes, sir." He met his gaze. "Do I have yours? For both your daughter and my Navy?"_

"_You have it." Hakoda grinned. "My children don't need me to raise them anymore. Sokka's already started his family, and soon Katara will have her own as well. This is a fine time for me to see the world- without worrying about Fire Nation ships blowing us out of the water."_

_Zuko held out his hand and the older man shook it firmly. "I'm counting on you to keep the peace," he said, smiling._

_Hakoda glanced at Katara, who had tears in her eyes, before focusing on Zuko again. "So what are you going to do now? I am aware that your sister is still on the loose. How does she fit into your plans to marry Katara?"_

"_I told the Council that finding Azula and bringing her to justice was my first priority. Even though the old Council has been murdered by Azula and I have appointed a new one, unfortunately, that remains true. I will not feel comfortable marrying Katara until after Azula is dealt with. I realize that Water Tribe custom dictates that we could be considered married by your laws based on what I've offered you, but the Fire Nation would not approve of that- they would want a grand celebration." He smiled. "And I think they- and Katara- deserve one."_

_Hakoda nodded. "So be it." His blue eyes grew soft as he gazed at his daughter. "Take good care of her," he requested, his voice quiet. "She's so like her mother… and I have to let her go now as well."_

"_She'll never want for anything," Zuko promised him. "I swear I will do everything I can to make her happy." He gave Katara a sweet, special smile, his eyes glittering. "She's… my other half."_

Zuko groaned. "We'd better find Azula and off her _fast_," he muttered under his breath. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

Katara leaned over and, under the pretense of whispering in his ear, licked the rim of said ear. "I'll be sure to make it worth the wait," she purred just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Dammit!"

"So what happened with your Council, anyway?" Suki asked. "Toph said it was a massacre."

Zuko crossed his arms, his expression turning serious. "I know it was Azula," he said, "that much is obvious. She ambushed them probably two months ago, about two weeks before I found them. Their bodies had been burned so badly, they literally fell to ash when we tried to move them." He shook his head. "It was… nasty."

"Zuko said there was writing on the wall- in blood," Toph added. "Said something about revenge being served hot or something like that."

Katara blinked, confused. "Revenge?"

"The Council is the group that crowns the Fire Lord," Zuko explained. "They refused to crown Azula immediately after Ozai abdicated when he tried to become the 'Phoenix King,' so she has always held contempt for them." He frowned. "The weird thing, though… was that all their heads… were missing."

Everyone's eyes grew wide, except Toph's, who knew all this beforehand. "They were _decapitated_?" Suki asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Their heads were gone and their bodies burned to ash. Azula was obviously _pissed_."

Sokka shook his head. "She's gone beyond crazy. I think she's a masochist."

Suki shuddered. "Let's change the subject." She turned to Katara. "So how does it feel to be engaged to the Fire Lord?"

Katara grinned. "Hot?"

"You haven't seen anything yet, Peasant."

Sokka narrowed his eyes at Zuko. "Why did you give my dad control of your _entire_ Navy? Couldn't you just've… given him a ship or something?"

"And waste such a great tactician and leader? No way." Zuko propped his arms up on his knees. "I'm greatly downsizing the size of the fleet and sending the majority of the soldiers home to their families. Those that remain on duty will be doing so because they want to, not because they have to. And if they don't like being commanded by a Water Tribe man, then they will answer to me directly."

"You had to appoint a whole new Fire Council, didn't you?" Aang asked, turning around briefly and leaning his arms on Appa's head.

"Yeah. They're all middle-aged guys who are more interested in the future of the Fire Nation and its place in the world than in filling their own pockets or gaining more power." He chuckled. "I made my uncle the head of the Council."

"Smart move," Toph observed. "He's been your private advisor for years- why stop now?"

"Not only that, he'll be able to quell any objections to me taking Katara as my wife. The man's a born peacemaker."

Appa swung down and descended toward Kyoshi Island, where a large group of people had assembled near the beach, awaiting their arrival. "Looks like they brought everyone to see the newest Warrior!" Aang called back.

As they landed, Ty Lee ran up waving her arms. "Zuko! Zuko!"

The young Fire Lord took a step back, preparing for one of her usual glompings. "What is it?"

"I got a message from Mai!"

That got his attention. As the rest of the village was preoccupied with oohing and aahing over Rekka, Zuko, Katara, Aang, and Toph moved aside to talk privately with the former acrobat.

"She says she remembered where Azula took her when she kidnapped her," she informed them quietly, handing the small message to Zuko. "She thinks that it's likely her center of operations or something. That's probably where you'll find her."

Zuko scanned the short message quickly, taking note that there was no signature. "How do you know it's from Mai?"

Ty Lee pointed to a small symbol in the corner. "That's Mai's secret seal," she said. "Whenever we'd pass notes in class when we were in school, we'd use special seals to sign them so we wouldn't get in trouble if we got caught. Azula never got involved with that, since she was in different classes because she was royalty, so she wouldn't know Mai's seal."

Katara peered at the symbol. "'Sloth-mouse'?"

Ty Lee giggled. "Her hair, you know. She looked like she had sloth-mouse ears."

"I gotta ask," Aang said. "What was yours?"

"Kangaroo-rat." She tugged on her long braid. "Because their tails are long like this, and because I could jump really far."

Toph grunted. "That one should've been obvious."

Zuko rerolled the scroll. "We have our destination," he told them quietly. "We're heading to Ember Island."

Katara's eyebrows rose. "Your vacation home?"

"There's a hidden labyrinth underneath the old palace there, with chambers for the royal family in case of an emergency," he told her. "I thought they were destroyed over a decade ago, but apparently I was wrong."

"Or else Azula fixed them up enough for her use," Katara suggested.

"Regardless, that's where we need to go," Aang announced. He turned to Toph. "I think it'd be a good idea if you went home," he said quietly.

"I think it'd be a good idea if you didn't try and tell me what to do," she replied cheerfully. "I'm going and that's that. Crazy needs to be taken out, and I want a piece of the action."

"Think about our children! You can't risk putting them or yourself into danger, and Azula's the epitome of danger."

"Come on, Twinkletoes. I'm the _best_ Earthbender in the world. You guys need me and I'm not going to sit at home like some insipid little housewife." She made a face. "And I'm _definitely_ not going back to my parents. I'd never see you again."

"I hate to say this, Aang," Katara interjected, "but Toph is capable of making her own decisions in this matter. As much as I'd like to say she should stay out of this, we can't guarantee that Azula wouldn't find her and hurt her while we're searching at Ember Island. Our best way to protect her is to keep her with us. Safety in numbers and all that."

"Gee, thanks, Sweetness. You do have your nice moments, don't you?"

Aang scowled. "All right. I don't like it, but if it will keep them safe." He turned to Toph, his face stern (for all the good it did him). "But if things get too chaotic you get yourself out of there. Agreed?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll turn Airbender on 'em and run away."

"Toph!"

"I said I would! Lay off, Twinkletoes!"

"All right," Zuko said, using his "Fire Lord" voice again. "Tomorrow morning we leave for Ember Island. Make sure that you're focused and that you've got everything you could possibly need. There's a chance… we may not come back."

"Great pep talk," Toph deadpanned, idly scratching her rounded belly. "I'm all excited. Anyone else?"


	28. Chapter 27

**There IS an edited version on deviantArt for those of ye who don't like graphic love scenes. The link is as follows (just take out the spaces): http : / / theamberdragonfly dot deviantart dot com / art / Smile-Because-It-Happened-27-101335603**

**Co-written (mostly written, in my opinion- I barely had to be there XD) with SaintCesare from deviantArt. Be forewarned- it's LONG AS HELL. TWICE as long as my normal chapters. –whew!-**

**Chapter 27**** (–insert evil cackle here-)**

The sky was a dark velvet blue, stars sparkling from its mantle like so many gems dropped there by careless Airbenders from millennia past. The moon shone down benevolently, illuminating the countryside in a glow of pale silver.

One lovely Waterbender sat on a rooftop, gazing up at the moon that had once been her brother's love. _Tomorrow night is a full moon… but our battle will be before then. So if I need to bloodbend… it may kill me. At the very least, render me unconscious._ She shivered, not just from the coolness of the night. _But to stop Azula from killing everyone… I'd gladly make the sacrifice. _

"Why so serious, beautiful?"

Katara turned to see Zuko land gracefully on the rooftop, dropping from a nearby tree to stand beside her. She blushed slightly before turning her blue eyes back to their contemplation of the moon. "We're facing your sister tomorrow," she murmured. "So I was just… saying goodbye to Yue."

Zuko sat down next to her. From this angle, the moonlight made her glow like she was some ethereal spirit come to tempt him- and he grinned in spite of her solemn mood.

"Don't give me that. You just couldn't sleep again. The moon's almost full, isn't it?"

She glanced at him in surprise. She shouldn't have been overly stunned- after all, he himself was a slave to the sunrise, unable to sleep past dawn.

Zuko looked up at the moon, admiring it despite the fact that it was considered the antithesis of his power by many Firebenders. _Clueless bastards… too blind to see beauty, no matter what form._

Speaking of which, he turned his gold eyes back to the woman by his side. His betrothed. His fiancée. His Waterbender.

_FINALLY_.

Well, almost. They still had to get married in front of the Fire Nation and all that. But who knew what would happen tomorrow? Azula could very easily finish what she started four years ago and kill him this time. And all the Oasis water in the North Pole wouldn't be able to bring him back.

He reached out and gently rubbed his knuckles across her smooth cheek. "I have something I wanted to show you," he said softly.

Katara blinked. "Oh, no. Not up here. Aang likes to hang out on rooftops and I really don't want him having to see something like that."

"Pervert," he chuckled, leaning over to kiss her quite chastely on her cheek. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet before picking her up bridal-style and leaping nimbly off the roof. He set her down on the ground and grasped her hand again, leading her on a run through the nearby forest.

"Are we playing ninja again?" Katara giggled, keeping up with the swift-footed Firebender easily.

"You liked that, didn't you?"

She tried to shrug nonchalantly but failed when she couldn't stop grinning. "It was… kinda kinky."

Zuko gave her an "ah-ha!" look. "I wasn't aware stuff like that turned you on…" he observed with a smirk.

"I-It doesn't!"

"Riiiiiiight."

He slowed, coming to a stop deep in the forest. She glanced around. "What in the world could _possibly_ be around here that I'd want to see?"

"Besides myself?"

"Arrogant brat."

"Only around you." He pulled out a red cloth and tied it around her eyes. "Now, no peeking."

"I don't do bondage, Zuko."

He laughed. "Neither do I. This is just to keep it a surprise."

Katara allowed him to lead her along, brushing past foliage and the like- until abruptly, the branches and leaves tickling her arms and legs ceased. She could feel something against her ankles, something soft and silky, but she had no idea what it was. Abruptly, Zuko stopped her.

"This is what I wanted you to see," he whispered, taking off the blindfold.

Katara blinked, adjusting her eyes to be able to see again. It was almost pitch black where they were and she turned to him, skeptical. "There's nothing here."

He watched the moon, just peeking out from behind a passing cloud. "Just wait."

Confused and slightly irritated, Katara followed his gaze to the moon, watching silently as the cloud drifted by and the moon's rays poured down on them in the middle of the field.

Katara became aware of a glow shining from beneath her and she glanced down, gasping aloud in surprise and awe.

They stood in an immense field of flowers, their silver-white petals opened to bask in the radiance of the moon and reflect its light back like mirrors. The entire field seemed to glow.

"Zuko," she breathed, her eyes wide as she tried to take in the immeasurable beauty around her. "You found an entire field of moonflowers. How? They're supposed to be one of the rarest of all flowers, blooming only with the light of the moon."

He chuckled quietly, coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist. "Just like you," he whispered in her ear. "Except you will bloom just for me, here beneath the moon that governs your element."

She turned in his arms, her oceanic eyes soft and large in the glow of the moonflowers. "Zuko…"

He kissed her, slowly at first, as if he were afraid she'd flee if he were too eager.

"You got that line from your uncle, didn't you?"

He choked. "Why would you say that?"

"Sounds like something he'd come up with. Tell me- how long were you waiting to use that on me?"

Zuko laughed. "Okay, okay. You caught me. He suggested I try that line on you… well, years ago. After… after I was going to ask you… if I could court you. To be my wife."

Her eyes widened. "You've been waiting four years… to propose to me? What about Mai?"

"She and I had been together for so long. We grew up together. She claimed she loved me. I suppose, in my own way, I loved her back. But it never felt… right. Like we were both trying to play a game of make-believe- but the illusion always faded." He sighed. "After Sozin's comet… she came back and said we were going to be together again. I thought you and Aang were a… thing… so I kinda let it happen."

"Zuko…"

"That was the past," he told her, gripping her gently by the shoulders. "All that's behind us now. I love you, Katara. I've loved you for so long, but I couldn't have you."

The Waterbender smiled up at him. "You can have me now," she whispered, sliding her hands into his hair. "And for as long as you want me."

"I'm going to want you forever," he told her honestly. "But given that we're fighting Azula tomorrow… we might only have tonight."

"Then make me yours tonight… and we'll see what fate has in store for us later."

He smiled against her lips. "Now who's being corny?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Dragon."

He complied, eagerly. The warmth of her breath seemed to fan the already building flames inside him, and when she allowed her tongue to dance with his…

She could've been born a Firebender, with the way she could control the level of fire in his blood. Not to mention her fiery temper, her stubborn nature, the very spark that made her so… Katara.

He lowered her to the ground in a minor explosion of moonflower petals and pollen. She laughed as a petal landed on his head.

Seeing the mocha-skinned beauty like that, the pale moonflowers contrasting her rich chocolate skin and blue eyes, had a slight stab of worry enter Zuko's heart. He knew...they knew the power his sister possessed, a power heightened by her absolute madness, as well as the sadistic glee Azula used in brutalizing her enemies. Mai's back was a clear sign that no one, no matter how loyal or devoted they were to the bronze-eyed maniac, was safe from her casual cruelty. If given the chance, she'd kill them both with no hesitation or remorse.

As much as the Fire Lord hated to think it, the pragmatist within Zuko knew that something could happen in the coming combat. Yet, as he saw Katara lying underneath him, he knew that the odds were damn well good she wouldn't just be taken down...she'd be taken _out_. For the sake of the Fire Nation, his family's honor and the world at large, it had to be done.

"Don't look at me like that," Katara whispered, reaching up to lightly touch his scar. "This is supposed to be a happy occasion, isn't it?" She arched up and kissed him again, wishing with all her heart she could take away his lifetime of pain. Her other hand rested on his chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath his tunic and knowing, without him having to say anything at all, that it beat because of her. _For_ her. It was rather humbling, really.

Once again, Zuko found himself impressed at the strength the Waterbender had in her. She knew just as well as he did the dangers they faced, but Katara wasn't allowing it to affect her or ruin their evening. Looking into her eyes, he could see she already had everything planned out. Tomorrow, they and the rest of their friends would meet and make their plans. She'd protect Zuko, just as he would protect her, when they challenged his mad-eyed sister. After sending Azula to the fiery hell she so richly deserved, they would go back to the Fire Nation, plan a course of world peace and rule wisely and lovingly in-between their kinky bedroom adventures.

The look in Katara's azure eyes indicated she would not accept or even _entertain_ the thought of any other outcome.

Beginning to grow impatient, Katara grabbed the edge of his tunic and tugged, trying to get the garment off of him so she could see more of him. Pale flesh beckoned her, taunting her even. She pressed her lips to the skin she had revealed, causing him to shudder slightly in reaction. She smiled against his chest. "Liked that, did we?" she murmured into his skin.

"We did... almost as much as you're going to like this."

Warming his palms up slightly, the Fire Lord ran his hands up and down her toned arms, feeling the stubborn Waterbender shiver from the soothing heat. He thought about removing her clothing with a burst of Firebending, but decided against it. He was so keyed up and hot for her in all senses of the word that he didn't want to risk things going awry.

His fevered touch made her grow warm in places he hadn't even gotten _near_ yet. His body seemed to be radiating heat as well, permeating through his own tunic, through her dress, and seemingly up her spine. She wanted to be closer to him, and these damn clothes were in the way. "Why are you so slow? What happened to the guy who wanted to get a little freaky on the back of a ten-ton bison a few hours ago?"

"Agni above, you're impatient," he smirked, running a hot finger down her neck and loving how she arched from the sensation. "Here I am trying to go slow and make it good for you, and all you can do is ride me about it."

She rolled him over in another flurry of moonflower petals and pollen. "That's what I'm trying to do," she purred from her dominating position. "Ride you." She rubbed her rear against him from where she straddled him, grinning at his expression.

"Well, I'm not stopping you." Though Zuko meant to say that in a smug, casual tone, it came out considerably hoarser than he wanted it to be. "Go ahead, my Lady. Ride the dragon."

She giggled before leaning down and licking him from collarbone to jawline, feeling his heart rate increase underneath her tongue. "You're naughty," she mumbled into his throat, biting him lightly. "You know that?"

Trying to summon back his brain after she licked him like a piece of rock candy, the black-haired male ran his hands to caress her rather firm ass. "Are you complaining, Katara? Because I don't recall you protesting about my being naughty before."

She bit back a needy moan as he gripped her behind, bringing her closer to his body as if he could take her right then, clothing or no. Utilizing her advantage as any good warrior, she quickly divested him of his belt and opened his tunic, spreading it wide so her eyes could feast upon his well-toned flesh.

Her gaze saddened at the sight of the starburst-shaped scar on his stomach- and inside that, newly healing, was the stab wound he received from a brainwashed Mai. Lightly, almost as soft as a feather, she ran her fingertips over the lightning scar, remembering how he had been willing to give up his life for hers. Time and time again.

And all of those times, it was Azula who had been behind the attempts on Zuko's life. She had come closer to killing him than anyone before, and with her crazed mindset, anyone and everyone around the Firebending prodigy was in constant peril. Her blue eyes hardened as she vowed to finish it. By the next evening, the bronze-eyed psychopath would be meeting her patron deity face-to-face.

Katara leaned down and kissed him on the pinkened scar, wishing she could heal it better than she had been able to. Zuko's hand on her chin brought her eyes level with his, and he saw the sorrow therein- and it was all for him.

Aside from his mother and Iroh, no one had shown such concern. He felt a lump settle in his throat at staring into her warm eyes, so loving and compassionate. With a slight smirk gracing his features, the Fire Lord attempted to lighten the mood, mirroring her emotions in his bright bullion gaze. "What happened? I thought you were going to 'ride me'. Don't tell me you're breaking your word, Katara."

The stubborn look returned to her azure eyes, as did the mischievous smirk. "You are wearing too much clothing, my Lord Dragon," she said in a rather husky voice. She untied her belt and tossed it aside, leaving her dress to gape at the front- and the shadows to hint at what lay beneath. "How can I ride a dragon so laden with... unnecessary items?"

Damn her. She knew that tone of voice got him harder than steel, and it was doing its magic then as well. Zuko growled like the dragon Katara nicknamed him, and that tiny perverted part of him suspected that she was wearing very little underneath that dress.

_If anything at all..._

She leaned forward, causing her dress to fall open and reveal the insides of two tanned globes. Her lips touched his again, this time with a bit more sensuality in it than before. As she pulled away, heavy-lidded eyes tempted him with everything she had to offer: her heart, her body... and her soul.

She rotated her hips atop his experimentally.

Feeling that lush body grind atop of him was burning away Zuko's restraint at an alarming speed. The image of pushing Katara onto her back, burning her clothes off and fucking her into the ground was becoming more and more appealing by the second. No man could blame him, after all. Being exposed to such beauty and sensuality on a daily basis, combined in a woman whose fire and spirit matched his own, would drive any male to such salacious thought.

Truthfully, he deserved some recognition for holding out this long.

Katara could sense his hesitation, and it worried her. Was it her? Deciding that he needed a bit more... encouragement... she sat up again and slid her dress off her shoulders, letting is drop noiselessly behind her. Now she was clothed in only moonlight and the glow of the moonflowers- she had forgone all other garments. Her cheeks were slightly pink with maidenly modesty, but she showed no signs of backing down in this particular battle. "Does this help?" she whispered, softer than the wind that stirred her long brown tresses and set them dancing over her bare shoulders like a lover's caress.

...Yep, there it went. At seeing Katara completely naked, the last bit of Fire Lord Zuko's self-control evaporated like smoke on the wind. It was everything he dreamed of and had fantasized about, right there in front of him.

And... dear Agni. A hint of a sweet yet earthy aroma filled the air around them. His golden eyes widened at just what that scent was.

Her hands trailed down his abdomen to tickle his navel before venturing further... south. She straddled him just where he wanted her to touch him most, so it was either move out of the way, or continue torturing him. A naughty little smile crossed her lips. Zuko swallowed. Hard.

When he felt her soft hands lightly stroke the cause of the tent in his pants, the Fire Lord hissed, a small burst of fire escaping his mouth. He had been teased and tormented for too long. Self-restraint be damned. Moving with surprising quickness, he pinned the Waterbender to the ground, her arms held above him as Zuko looked down at her, golden eyes radiating lust, love and a simple message.

_Now...it's __**my**__ turn._

It was her turn to swallow hard.

She watched as he yanked his pants off with surprising agility, considering that he held both her hands with one of his. The reflection from the moonflowers only served to illuminate his already impressive countenance and highlight his pale skin and dark hair. His gaze was molten as he ran his fingers down her taut stomach to... test the waters, as it were.

Lightly stroking her opening with his fingers, Zuko found out three things.

1. Katara was delightfully wet, which was even more boosting to his ego considering he hadn't truly done anything to her yet.

2. Katara was _very_ responsive, moaning his name from the feather-soft touch to her womanhood while her body arched like a great fox-cat.

3. He liked the way she whispered his name. Only Agni knew how he'd respond when he made her scream it. His member twitched in anticipation.

Her eyes were dark with passion as she lay beneath him, subject to his exquisite torture. Panting and oversensitive to even the slightest breeze, she squirmed and wriggled underneath him, aching for him to take her and end their torment. She could see by the predatory gleam in his eyes that he was just as needy as she- and she wanted to help him release that desire. Reaching up, she cupped the sides of his face. "Zuko..." she pleaded.

"I need to tell you something, Katara," he breathed out, his lips ghosting across her neck. She was tastier than any chocolate, and were their respective need not so great, he would gleefully taste every square inch of the Waterbender's body. Donning a shaky smile, he whispered the secret into her ear.

"I wasn't wearing anything under those pants, you know."

She laughed. Sliding her hands down his torso, she gripped him gently for the first time. "I kinda guessed that," she murmured. "What with your 'dragon' tickling my leg and all."

"Well, now I won't have to unleash the 'dragon' myself anymore."

Meeting her shocked blush, almost unbelieving he just said that, the Fire Lord laughed lowly. "That's right. My right hand hates you so much, Katara."

Her cheeks red, she stroked him tentatively a couple times, watching his eyes first go wide, then nearly roll back in his head. She stopped. "Am I hurting you?"

"NO!" Zuko shouted, almost fearing she'd stop. With a faint hint of crimson on his cheeks, he repeated in a calmer voice, "You're not hurting me. In fact, your Fire Lord insists you continue this treatment."

Somewhat skeptical, she repeated the motions, aware that the flesh in her hands seemed to tighten and swell even more. She paused, gazing curiously at it. "...This isn't going to work."

"_What_?" It was a good thing Zuko's prick didn't have a voice, as it would have been screaming at the Waterbender's statement.

"You're too... well, um ...endowed," she explained, albeit lamely. "There's no way you'll fit." She continued her motions almost unconsciously, unaware of what she was doing to her beloved. "You'll kill me."

He was almost too distracted by the way she absently stroked him to take in her words.

_Too endowed... no way you'll fit... you'll kill me..._

Zuko was halfway ready to comment it was _her_ fault he was so endowed in the first place, but knew she needed some reassurance. Silently, he offered his hands to the Waterbending master as he moved between her legs.

Curious and more than a little frightened of the dragon she had unleashed (literally and figuratively), she gazed up at her would-be lover with azure eyes darkened by passion. She bit her lower lip, uneasy now. "Zuko?" she whispered.

"I heard that the first time is...never easy for a girl." When he was sailing on his ship for those years prior to meeting Aang for the first time, the then-banished prince heard some of the crew share stories and such on their down time. And while he wanted Katara so much it couldn't possibly be healthy, he didn't want to hurt her in the process... mainly because she'd hurt him as well.

She nodded. Her Gran-gran had already warned her a couple years ago, when she had come of age. "I know," she murmured. "But I trust you. You would never do anything to hurt me intentionally." A wry grin danced across her lips. "Well, maybe this time, but it won't be like that every time. Right?" She hoped he wouldn't see through her bravado.

Looking down at her, the anticipation and slight worry in her eyes matched his own. Zuko gave her a reassuring smile, then again offered his hands. "That's why I want you to grab my hands. If you feel any pain at any time, squeeze my hands as hard as you need to. I don't care how hard you need to do it."

Katara gripped his hands carefully, her eyes locked with his. This was it. After all those years of wondering, waiting, wishing, and wanting... she would finally be Zuko's. She felt him nudge her legs apart a bit more, and she shifted them, bringing them up so that her feet were flat on the ground and her knees were raised on either side of his hips. They were shaking, but that didn't concern her now. All that mattered was Zuko's eyes and the love she saw within them.

"I have another secret I need to tell you, Katara."

"_Now_, Zuko?"

"It's kinda important." The head of his engorged flesh nudging against her opening, Zuko leaned over and said in a quiet yet intense voice, "I love you."

Her world nearly exploded as he slid inside her in one slick movement, breaking her barrier and nestling himself deep within her. The beast made itself right at home, pressing right up against her womb. Katara's eyes were wide in shock and pain... but it wasn't as bad as she had led herself to believe. All that training must've kept her limber. She blinked at Zuko, who appeared as if he were about to die- or, at the very least, pass out. "Zuko? Zuko, I'm okay. Really. Are you... are you all right?"

For a moment, the Fire Lord just got used to the rich velvet heat surrounding him. It was moist, tight and delightfully warm, and it wouldn't have bothered him a single bit to just stay like that. When he heard Katara asking about his condition, dangerously bright golden eyes stared into cerulean orbs that were much darker than normal. All he could manage was a slight nod.

Seeing Zuko apparently working with 10 percent of his brain brought the smugness back into Katara's voice.

"Well, Lord Dragon- is that it? Are we finished here? Because if we are, I'm going to have a _long_ talk with those liars Suki and Toph because-!" She gave out a little squeak as Zuko shifted his hip just enough to recapture her attention. "Quiet, Peasant," he rumbled, making her shiver once again in anticipation.

"You dare to talk to your Fire Lord in such an impudent manner?" Every word was followed by increasingly powerful thrusts, though Zuko was still a bit concerned she was sore. Though, if the taunting grin on her lips told the tale, she was more than willing to take whatever the Firebender dished out.

He growled in a spine-melting purr that would have been intimidating had she not known him so well, "You should know your place."

She gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into the taut muscles there, and moved her hips in time with his own movements. At one point she flexed her inner muscles, watching in amusement as he groaned and lowered his head to her throat. "If my place is underneath your body, Dragon, then I will gladly accept," she replied in that same husky tone.

"Your place isn't merely underneath me, Waterbender." Though it was uttered in that low growl, she could hear the sincerity in his words. "I'm a just ruler, and I have no problems allowing you to be on top...from time-to-time."

He wrapped his arm around her waist for better leverage before driving home again, earning him a moan of pleasure from his woman. "But now... isn't one... of those times... I'm guessing...?" she managed to ask in between body-jarring thrusts. She was only teasing- she was perfectly content (at least this time) to lay there and let him do all the work. Plenty of time for her control later.

"You're quick to...catch on..." Zuko's ears rang with her cries of pleasure, the blood boiling in his veins at feeling her luscious body and great curves. _You're mine, Katara_, he thought possessively, wanting to have all of her. _You're all fucking __**mine**_.

...And apparently, he had said that out loud, judging from her gaze of surprise and lust.

As his rhythm increased, so did her moans and pleas. "Oh, oceans," she whimpered, feeling something strange building up inside of her. She arched against him and was rewarded with his lips on her nipple, nibbling and suckling as he continued to move. His hand came up and caressed her bare breast as he feasted, earning him a breathlessly loud "Zuko!" in return.

The Fire Lord had never felt so powerful before. Constantly moving inside of her, making Katara scream in delight... his vision grew hazy from it all. Images appeared unbidden in Zuko's mind. Uniting fire and water when they finally took down Azula. Having her by his side to rule the Fire Nation. Arguing and playfully fighting, only to end up engaging in combat of a different sort. Marrying her in front of their friends, family and the world, uniting themselves in all senses of the word. Seeing her with a child in her arms. _His_ child.

That last vision didn't provide him as much joy and pleasure as the others had.

Katara shifted her hips just a bit and was rewarded with a different sensation than before. This one almost made her faint in its intensity- but she wanted more. She moved them again. And again. Until she was matching her Dragon's tempo and drowning in a sea of sensation. The ocean slammed into her with the force of a hurricane- and she screamed out Zuko's name, her passage clenching around him and coating him in her essence, throbbing violently and pulsating with every rapid beat of her heart.

Zuko felt like he was slowly being incinerated from the inside out, in a good way. Feeling her juices coat him only added fuel to the flames and intensified Zuko's movements, wanting to drag out this incredible sensation for the both of them as long as possible. Damn, it would have been so easy to just let go. He could picture her with his child, his blood.

His blood.

The same blood that carried madness and corruption, an insanity that had gripped Sozin, Azulon and Ozai.

That same blood that flowed in the veins of the crazed Azula, pumping through that long atrophied thing she called a heart.

The blood that flowed in him, an apparent punishment by the spirits for Sozin's mad dreams of conquest and forced dominion to the Fire Nation. A spiritual imbalance that might never be removed.

She could feel his movements intensify. Any minute now, he would release, and they would finally become completely one. If the spirits favored her, they might even give her a child... a little Zuko, with his bright gold eyes and black hair... or even a sweet little girl, with her mother's blue eyes. Her heart swelled at the prospect. She lifted her hips off the ground just enough to give him better leverage. "Please, Zuko," she pleaded, kissing him deeply.

Damn. He knew what she wanted, and he wanted to give it to her so badly. Zuko knew without hesitation that Katara would be a wonderful mother. T he thing that unnerved him was whether he'd be a good father. If he indeed gave the Waterbender a child, what guarantee would he have that little boy or girl wouldn't be the next in his family's line to succumb to ultra-violence or insanity, becoming the next Ozai or Azula? He couldn't do that to an innocent child... and he sure as hell couldn't do it to Katara.

Zuko's face seemed to be twisted in some kind of pain- or an attempt at control. Katara didn't understand why. She touched his scarred cheek as gently as she could, the love and trust in her eyes shining clearly in the silver moonlight.

"Katara..." Trying as hard as possible to hold back, his voice was a mixture of pain and apology. "I... I can't. I can't give you what you want..."

She stared at him in utter confusion as his whole body tensed- and he pulled himself out of her body and spent himself on the ground between her thighs. She watched, both baffled and stunned, as the young Fire Lord regained control of himself- but refused to look her in the eyes. The Waterbender sat up, hesitantly reaching out a hand as if to touch his bare shoulder. The night was now completely silent, save for the gentle rustling of leaves and petals. Tears filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks. What had she done? Why would he... do something like that? Was it her fault? Because of her Water Tribe blood? He didn't want to mix with her? _What happened_?


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Zuko could almost feel the confusion and pain radiating from the chocolate-tinted woman. Whatever happened, he had to make sure she understood she wasn't at fault... that he did what he did to protect her.

"It wasn't you, Katara," he assured her in a low voice, still unable to look at her in the eyes. "It's me. It's my blood...my family."

She very nearly bent her tears around the man's throat to choke him. How could he be so... so selfish? "So... what did you plan on happening after we were married?" she managed to ask, her voice breaking. "Were you going to do _that_," she pointed at his release on the grassy ground, "every time? Or were you going to make me take a potion to render me barren so you wouldn't have to?" She stood up, dress and belt in her hand, and faced him with the furious, indignant air of a Waterbending Master- or a Fire Lady.

She glared at him through her tears. "You're still a spoiled brat," she whispered before turning and stalking off, heedless of the fact she was completely nude.

"Did you think that was easy for me to do?" Zuko's voice was hoarse, and while he could understand her anger, it only sparked his own, prompting his tones to increase in volume. "Did you think I _wanted_ to do that?! I had no choice! Do you think I want to bring a child in this world that has _my family's blood_ in it?! Sozin's blood? Ozai's blood? _Azula's_ blood?!"

At this point, Zuko was heedless to the point he was shouting, voicing his greatest fear. "Dammit, Katara, do you want to put _another_ child through that?!"

She stood there, not moving, not responding.

"I just..." His next words were whispered, but they still carried to Katara's ears. "I don't want to doom another child to a life of violence and insanity. My family's blood is _tainted_. I just don't want to cause you the pain of seeing our son or daughter end up like my sister or father."

Katara turned and strode back to him, tears still evident in her oceanic eyes. Zuko gazed at her, his expression full of pain, searching her face for understanding...

And she slapped him. Hard.

"You complete and utter _idiot_," she hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you? What your sister and your father did was _their_ choice, as it was your grandfather's. And _his_ father's. You are greater than they _ever_ could've been, because of _who you are_. You've become a man worthy of the title Fire Lord. You helped the Avatar defeat Ozai and bring peace to the world. You're compassionate, determined, loving, and understanding. Your child would have _these_ traits, because _you_ are his father!"

Zuko's face stung from the painful slap, but he took the words Katara growled to heart. That had been his biggest nightmare: to bring a child into this world, only for his family's contaminated blood to consume him and make him hyper-violent and destructive while Zuko could only watch on helplessly. But he couldn't bear to see her look at him like that any longer.

"...I'm sorry, Katara. I really am. I'm just afraid, because... dammit, you know my family's history. I just didn't want to curse an innocent child."

She rested her hand on his cheek where she had slapped him and forced him to look at her. "Zuko, look at me. Do you _really_ think that I would allow _any_ child of mine to end up like your power-hungry relatives? What about Uncle? Or Aang? Sokka? Hell, just Toph alone would be enough to scare any child into behaving like an angel." She stepped closer and hugged him, her cool body pressed against his warm one. "Any child we have would be a miracle," she murmured against his skin. "And I know you would be a great father... because you know how _not_ to be."

He couldn't deny that. Zuko would prefer never having a child at all to treating one like Ozai had done to him and Azula.

Katara traced idle circles around his male nipples, watching in fascination how they perked just like her own. She became aware of the fact that they were both still... without clothing. Her body gave a little shiver, but it wasn't from being cold. "So are you going to stop this stupid, selfish behavior and finish what you started... Dragon?"

The smile he gave her was both appreciative and feral, pulling her lithe body close- and she could feel the tenseness leave him. "Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy finishing you off... Peasant."

And under the moonlit night and with a new understanding, Zuko proceeded to do just that. He knew he had to end this thing with his sister... and the reason for it was currently fucking him within an inch of his life.

**.o(O)o.**

Aang lay with his head on Toph's round little belly, trying to listen for his children, only to be continually thumped in the ear. "Irritated little things, aren't they?"

Toph chuckled, causing her belly to shake and disturb Aang's resting place. "I told you- they're going to be great Earthbenders. See? They're already trying to make the ground move."

His grey eyes sparkled with mischief. "You do that to me all the time," he teased her. "And I'm not talking about Earthbending training, Sifu Toph."

This time she laughed aloud. "Wow, Twinkletoes. You're becoming a regular pervert. I'm impressed with how well your corruption has gone. Soon you'll be as amoral as the rest of us."

Aang kissed the mound that protected his children. "I should probably start owning up to my actions then," he mused.

"I don't want a boat, Twinkletoes."

"I don't plan on giving you one. Or your parents, either."

She shuddered. "If they could see me now, you'd be fertilizer."

"Good thing I'm not asking them, then." He turned his head and gazed at her. She was lying comfortably propped up against a cushion of bended earth, her hands folded just above where his head was resting. "…Do you think I should?"

"Should what?"

"Ask them if I can marry you."

The Earthbender snorted. "Twinkletoes, they wouldn't even let me _train_ you. What makes you think they'll let me _marry_ you?"

The bump underneath his cheek shifted, then thumped him again. "Them," he said, pointing at her swollen stomach.

"There is that," she acquiesced. "But I'd rather not go visit them and have them go all overprotective on me again- especially since we're going to deal with Crazy in the morning."

"How about after?"

"No way." She sat up a little straighter and stared in the direction of her bare feet. "They don't need to know."

"Toph…"

"Using the whiny Airbender voice _definitely_ isn't going to win this one for you."

"These are their grandchildren. Our kids deserve to know their grandparents." His tone grew sad. "They're… the only ones they'll have."

"Awww, hell," Toph grumbled, collapsing back onto her cushion of dirt. "Fine. You win. After we kick Crazy's ass all the way to Agni himself, we'll go see my parents."

"Good. So let's go get married."

"What?"

"I don't want to wait any longer," he said, echoing his words from the Eastern Air Temple. "And if something happens to me tomorrow… I want the spirits to know that our souls were bound as man and wife, so that way our children can grow up with honor."

Toph wiped her nose, trying to act like she wasn't all teary. Stupid hormones. "You're starting to sound like Sparky with all this honor talk," she informed him. "And how are we going to get married? We're leaving for Ember Island in the morning."

"So we'll do it before we leave. We'll ask the village priest if he'll marry us, and have Zuko and Katara be our witnesses."

"Isn't that kinda messed up? I mean, a few months ago, you were supposed to be marrying Sugar Queen, and now you want her in your wedding? You've got issues."

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't realize how it would make you feel. I thought… you know… since they're our friends and everything…"

Toph sighed, rubbing one of his ears. "It's fine, Twinkletoes. I was just teasing you." She grinned. "It's so easy."

"So what do you think? Will you marry me in the morning? Before we leave?"

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"Taught by Zuko himself."

Despite her claims to dislike anything even remotely girly, Toph's heartbeat increased at the thought of dressing up in something nice and marrying the silly Airbender that had captured her heart. "If you can convince the priest to do it fast, then sure. Why not?"

Aang bounced up so fast she thought she had inadvertently knocked him onto his feet with some unintentional Earthbending. "I'll be right back!" he hollered as he bent the unique air sphere underneath him and rode it away in a gust of wind, leaving her lying there in her dirt, rather bemused.

"Well, kids, I think maybe we should go find Aunt Suki and those Warriors and see if they've got anything for a last-minute wedding."

**.o(O)o.**

Dawn was breaking. The first rays of the new day brightened the eastern sky, bringing with it both a sense of joy- and of dread. The newborn sun shone cheerfully down upon the villagers as they stood gathered outside Kyoshi's temple.

Toph stood behind the crowd, Zuko at her side as her escort. Dressed in one of the village women's best robes of periwinkle and lavender, adjusted here and there to accommodate her round belly, and her hair pulled up in some fancy style by Katara and Ty Lee, she presented the image of the perfect blushing bride. Except she wasn't blushing.

"Don't look so nervous, Toph. You might make Aang think you don't want to marry him."

"Shut up, Sparky. I'm not nervous. I'm just anxious to get this crap over with so we can go kick Crazy's ass into the Spirit World."

"Right."

Toph tilted her head slightly, gauging Zuko's inner rhythms with an experienced air. "Why are you so exhausted? You feel like you're about to fall over any minute. Didn't you get any sleep?"

Zuko jerked, straightening his spine and blinking the tiredness from his eyes. "I'm fine," he assured her. "I just couldn't sleep because… I was worried about Azula."

The young bride snorted. Loudly. "And I'm a virgin," she retorted under her breath, grinning. "Sugar Queen's giving off the same vibes you are. You _had_ to go and try to sire an heir on her before we go fight your sister, didn't you?"

Zuko's face was bright red, not that Toph could see it. "It was entirely against my will," he replied stoically.

"I bet. That's why you're so deliriously happy."

Zuko saw the priest nod as Aang appeared, dressed in his formal monk robes, complete with Airbender necklace. Katara led the way, parting the crowd as they walked- it was customary to hide the bride from the groom's view until the last moment, like unveiling a special present.

The ceremony was short, sweet, and very much to the point. Aang promised to love, honor, and protect her and their children, and Toph vowed her love and obedience in return. She snickered loudly at the "obedience" part- everyone knew Toph would _never_ be submissive to anyone, including her husband. Luckily, Aang was the sort of guy who never let that kind of thing bother him. They were truly well-matched.

When the priest asked for a symbol of the groom's devotion, Aang reached out and gently tugged on the chain around his bride's neck, pulling the diamond chunk out of her robes. "I already gave it to her," he murmured, wishing she could see the joy on his face. "I just needed to remember what it stood for."

Toph sniffled loudly. "Stupid pregnancy hormones," she muttered, wiping her eyes.

The priest finished the rites and announced to the assembly that they were now husband and wife from this day forward. Aang leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek- only to be grabbed by the ears and hauled down for a full-on kiss on the lips.

Sokka hooted with laughter. Katara wiped her eyes, Zuko's arm around her waist. Suki and the other Warriors let out a joyful war cry, accompanied by Rekka's squeal of delight.

And the Avatar stomped the ground, creating an earthy cocoon around himself and his new wife- away from the celebrating village's eyes, so he could thank her properly for making him the happiest man ever to walk the earth.

In more ways than one.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The five friends stood on the beach of Ember Island, the breeze blowing steadily off the sea seeming to push them towards the center of the isle as if to urge them to hurry and restore peace to the world.

Sokka adjusted the sword at his hip. Long gone was the playful, sometimes lack-wit attitude- now he radiated a maturity and seriousness that Katara never thought she'd see in her easy-going brother. With a wife and a daughter to protect, she could see why he'd suddenly take it up a notch but it still surprised her. She pursed her lips, taking in his new hairstyle and chin fuzz.

"You trying to look like Dad?" she whispered in his ear.

He didn't even react. The breeze stirred the beads now hanging on either side of his face. "Katara… if something happens here…"

"It won't, Sokka. You'll be back with Suki and Rekka before you know it."

He took a deep breath. "Just… promise me you'll look after my girls for me, will you?" he asked softly, his voice belying his concern.

Katara noted the change that had come over him- and was both proud and saddened. "I promise," she replied, taking his hand and squeezing it in reassurance.

Toph walked over to the grassy bank beyond the sandy beach, stomping her feet a few times. "I can see the catacombs," she told Zuko as he approached behind her. "Most of them have collapsed, but there's one section that hasn't." She frowned. "And I think she's in there."

"You _think_?" Zuko didn't look pleased.

"It's pretty far underground, Sparky. Let's see _you_ do better."

Aang dropped to the ground, eyes closed, and placed his hands on the earth, feeling, sensing. "It _is_ pretty far," he agreed after a moment. "We'll have to Earthbend to get down there. We'll probably run into a horde of traps if we go the main way."

Zuko crossed his arms. "I don't think that she'll have traps for us."

Ignoring the Fire Lord's opinion on the matter, Toph reached down, sunk her hands into the dirt and lifted a massive chunk of rock without even blinking. Tossing it aside with one hand like a pebble, she addressed her husband. "Let's go, Twinkletoes."

The other four people present stared at her in silent awe. Even pregnant, Toph was a force to be reckoned with.

"Okaaaaay, we'll do it Toph's way," Zuko agreed, holding his head in his hand.

With skill unrivaled by any in the entire world, the duo moved in perfect harmony, bending the hard earth to their will and creating a tunnel deep underground. Behind them, waiting and watching as they moved, were Katara and Sokka, with Zuko and his hand-torch bringing up the rear. Slowly the group moved deeper until they emerged into a partially collapsed passageway.

Toph landed gracefully on the hard-packed floor, her every sense tuned into what was around her. She nodded her head, knowing that Aang was watching her carefully. He turned to the others in the tunnel and relayed without words that Azula was indeed in the far room.

Silently they all emerged into the passage, Zuko snuffing out his flame as he dropped. In the darkness of the tunnel they could see the faint glow of torches- surely set there for Azula's use. Zuko met Katara's eyes- and practically read her thoughts.

_We're going ninja again, aren't we?_

Nodding once, Zuko moved ahead of the group, his keen eyes taking in their surrounds. Knowing his sister as well as he did, he really didn't suspect she'd waste time on silly things like pitfalls or an ambush. She'd want to deal with them directly- with their blood on her hands. Literally.

**.o(O)o.**

Stealthily, cautiously, the five heroes crept down the destroyed passageways, crawling over rocks where they could and utilizing Aang and Toph where they couldn't. The glow they followed grew brighter until they reached a dead end- and a pair of huge metal doors, flanked by two solitary floor sconces.

Zuko glanced at the others as if to ask, _you guys ready for this?_ and lightly pushed against the doors, half expecting them to be locked.

Which they were.

Turning to the resident Metalbender, Zuko gestured needlessly at the metal doors. Toph didn't move. Aang nudged her with his elbow, and she stepped forward, gripped the doors and folded them backwards like they were made of dough. A fireball immediately shot out of the mangled door and Zuko yanked Toph out of the way, the flame barely missing her shoulder as it whizzed past.

"Well, she knows we're here," Sokka observed, unsheathing his sword. He looked at Zuko. "Is there no other way to get in there?"

Zuko glanced at him. "Aang, you can deflect her fire attacks," he said quietly. "Toph will open another entrance for us around the corner. We'll meet you inside. Sokka, you and Katara stay here and help him."

Katara's blue eyes widened slightly when he commanded her to stay here while he left, but she knew this was the best chance for them to catch Azula off guard. As much as they could, anyway. Reaching over her shoulder she uncorked her specially-made water skin and nodded once at her beloved. "…Be careful," was all she said.

"You too." With that, he and the blind Earthbender vanished around the corner.

Aang glanced around the edge of the misshapen doors and had to quickly pull back as another fireball flew past. "I'm going in," he told his friends quietly. "Stay behind me. We'll need all of us to finish this."

The siblings nodded. "Let's go," the Avatar said, his face grim.

**.o(O)o.**

Azula hummed contentedly to herself as she lounged on her throne. The huge chair had once been highly polished and finely made, but now showed dust and damage from years of nonuse. It had belonged to her great-great grandfather- and now, it belonged to her.

As would the Fire Nation. As soon as her sad excuse of a brother showed up so she could finish what she had started years ago. She should've just killed him as a child. Yes, that would've solved a _lot_ of her problems.

"A carousel of endless flame... and I'm in the middle of it." She chuckled dryly. "Do you see me now, _Father_? Your reign was a testament of mediocrity and failure... brought down by a miserable child. But you... you should be thankful. I spared you the inglorious fate of rotting in a cell, of tainting our line further. But you can see, can't you? The Fire Nation will fall if Zuzu rules. But I… I will bathe the _entire world_ in the flames of my glory."

Deciding to allow Zuzu's little band their chance at her, she ceased her nonchalant Firebending and soon the Avatar and those simpering Water Tribe peasant siblings stormed into her chamber. They stared in horror at her- and she merely kept humming.

The wall opened up and soon Zuzu himself appeared, the blind Earthbender behind him. He kept himself between her and the blind girl- curious. A disgusted look crossed his scarred face, and Azula had to smile.

What a scene she must make. A deadly beauty, lounging on an antique throne, the walls and floor splattered with blood. Open, incredibly deep lava pits along the sides and rear of the room gave the chamber a strange glow. And lined up in a grisly sort of entourage on either side of the narrow, tattered red carpet on the floor stood a dozen mostly-cleaned human skulls, supported by bamboo poles.

Oh, a ghastly sight indeed.

Azula laughed, gazing back at the lone skull she held in her hands. _"Come inside and be afraid,"_ she sang, turning the skull back and forth as if she were singing to it, _"of this impressive mess I've made. If you take a look now you will find I have thrown away my prize, done away with paradise."_ She turned her bullion eyes to the quintet standing in revolted shock on the other side of the chamber. "_See what's going on inside my mind…"_

"I think I can already see what's inside her mind," Sokka muttered, "and it ain't normal."

Setting down the skull, Azula gracefully crawled out of the throne and walked slowly towards them, that same strange smile on her lips as she continued her disturbing song. "_Come inside, now I implore. Do you think you can restore the pieces missing from my brain?"_

She turned her eyes to Katara, who shifted into a Waterbending pose immediately. _"What seems to be the matter, dear? Why do you cry and shake with fear?" _She glanced at Zuko and smirked. "_I've only had the best dub me insane."_

"Enough, Azula," Zuko commanded, interrupting her bizarre singing as he stepped closer to her, his entire demeanor radiating a confidence and power Azula had never seen in her weakling brother. "You know why we're here. You're charged with the assassination of our father, the slaughter and desecration of the Fire Council members, and the murder of Guru Pathik."

"So the old man died," she sighed. "Pity. I wasn't really trying to kill him. I just wanted answers." She turned and walked away from them, moving to stand by the throne once more. "After all, we can't have Airbenders returning to the world, can we? That would make everything our great-grandfather did seem pointless." She reached behind the throne and pulled out-

"_CAI!_" Aang cried, running frantically through the skulls toward the little girl tied and gagged as she dangled from Azula's grasp. In her free hand Azula lit a blue fireball and held it up, the creepy smile returning to her lips.

"Nuh-uh, Avatar," Azula scolded. "We don't want our little Airbender ending up with a burn scar like Uncle Zuzu, do we?"

"Let the child go, Azula," Zuko called out as Aang skidded to a halt. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Doesn't she? She represents our family's responsibility to wipe out those who would oppose us." She brought the fireball closer to Cai, causing the child to whimper. The blue light reflected off the tears starting to slide down the little girl's cheeks. "She is a loose end- and needs to be _taken care of_."

Katara had the water out of her waterskin and flying towards the crazed ex-princess and her captive before either could even blink. One of the whips wrapped itself around the child and yanked her out of Azula's grasp, pulling her towards their group as the other forced Azula to defend herself. "Toph!"

The little Earthbender was already on it. She lifted her arms and a wall came up between them and Azula, offering some minor protection. Aang, on the other side of the wall, was now free to engage Azula directly. He ran at the black-haired woman, staff in hand, spinning madly.

Katara now held Cai tightly in her arms, comforting her as best she could. Cai wailed for her parents. "Zuko," she said, her voice filled with worry. With the little girl there, how were they supposed to fight Azula properly?

Toph hurried over to Katara's side. "I'll take her, Sweetness," she said, taking Cai into her arms. "I'll see if I can get her up to Appa and get back here to help you guys. I'm the only one who could possibly get up there fast enough, so no arguing- got it?"

Katara didn't need to say what Toph _wasn't_ saying either- it was a way for her to stay out of the fighting for the moment and protect her babies. "Go," she whispered. "And be careful when you come back, okay?"

"No problem." Toph stood up and hurried out the mangled metal doors, vanishing into the darkness beyond that only she would be able to see clearly in.

Sokka had already headed around the stone wall with Zuko, the three men taking on Azula in turns. The Fire Princess was holding her own marvelously well, proving that she was still the prodigy she had been as a child.

Katara ran towards them, water spinning expertly around her. Azula shot a column of blue fire at Sokka and he ducked- but the blast headed for Katara instead. Sokka turned, panic on his face. "Katara!"

The Waterbender created an ice shield in front of her, taking most of the attack head on. Zuko came at Azula's right side, attacking her with the same fire that flowed in her own veins.

"It seems like Agni's smiled upon me. I get to kill you, the Avatar, your Waterbender peasant and the rest of your happy little crew at the same time. You should remember this place well. After all... isn't this the same volcano our great-grandfather Sozin killed Avatar Roku?" Azula's laughter echoed throughout the cavernous chamber, seeming to surround the group with its maniacal vibrations. "Well, I don't suppose it matter... since in a few moments, you can ask him yourself!"

She lashed out with an arc of flame, knocking the four of them across the room, shattering the grisly skulls and ripping the carpeting.

Aang got to his feet first, Sokka by his side. "We need to hold her still," he said. "I'll try to get her trapped with my Earthbending, like I did to Ozai. Then I can take her bending away too."

"What makes you think that will make her any less dangerous? Or crazy?" Sokka demanded. He watched as Zuko reengaged his sister in rapid-fire hand-to-hand, combined with blue and red flames. "Hurry up and go all glowy on her ass. We need to _kill_ her!"

Aang pointed to Katara- who had hit her head on the stone wall Toph had created in order to protect her and Cai as they had escaped- as she lay unmoving at its base. "Your sister is unconscious. Zuko cannot remain Fire Lord if he takes his sister's life, regardless of how many lives she's already taken. You would not be able to get close enough to her to kill her, and I am not capable of taking a life. No matter how much she deserves it."

"Dammit!" Sokka gripped his sword. "If you won't do it, I will!"

"Sokka!" Aang stood up and pulled the older man back. "Let me try, okay? Watch your sister!"

The Water Tribe Warrior watched with a heavy heart as the Avatar continued to try and capture the elusive Firebender in stone the way he had immobilized Ozai all those years ago. But Azula was too quick, too cunning to stay in one spot too long, and even all four of Aang's elements weren't enough to slow her down.

Zuko dropped to his knees, holding his left arm where his sister had gotten a cheap shot in, burning his skin so badly he was pretty sure his skin was black. He didn't dare look right then. What he did know was that he couldn't fight Azula with his arm like that… and Katara still hadn't woken up from hitting her head on the stone wall. He had to try and put himself between his sister and the woman he loved- so that she could live on, even if he didn't survive this encounter.

Aang stepped in after seeing Zuko badly wounded, fighting the crazed Princess as best he could with every element around him. He swung his staff and she ducked, causing him to destroy the ancient chair.

"Awww, that was my throne!" she whined. "You'll pay for that!" She formed a fire whip and snapped it at the Avatar's stomach, burning the clothes and singeing the flesh.

Sokka had had enough. He ran towards the Fire Princess, sword in hand. He swung his weapon expertly, nearly catching her several times. He spun, dodging one of her hand thrusts.

She laughed as she kicked him, disarming him, sending his sword spinning across the floor to land near the edge of the lava pit.

Sokka turned towards the deadly woman- and got impaled with her finely manicured fingers in a lethal strike.

Azula smirked, her fingers deep inside his side. Blood trickled out, staining the already-bloody floor. Sokka coughed, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"What's wrong, Water Tribe peasant? You don't sound so good."

Sokka glared at her as his hand came up and wrapped impossibly tight around her free hand, pinning it at a painful angle against her body. Azula growled and went to pull her hand out of him- but he held tight to her hand with his, not letting her pull it- and possibly his insides- out. "Bitch," he snarled, blood dripping from his lower lip. "I will defeat you even if I have to kill myself to do it." He held her in a death grip even as he held her hand in his side. "Aang!" he hollered hoarsely. "I've got her! _Do it now!_"

Azula was so stunned by Sokka's actions that all thoughts- including those of Firebending- fled her crazed mind. Her topaz eyes widened in fear as her head turned towards Aang.

The Avatar didn't hesitate, even though he was horrified at how Sokka had gone about immobilizing Azula. Quickly he put his hand on her forehead and on her heart, shifting into Avatar Mode. The room filled with a strange orange and blue glow and, just as it had been with Ozai, the orange threatened to take over the blue. The blue was stronger this time around, with more resolve, and soon overwhelmed the orange completely. Aang released the woman and fell to his knees, completely spent.

Azula stared at Sokka in seething fury. She let out a strangled scream as he pushed her away from his body, finally releasing her. She pulled back, staggering, blood from his side covering her hand almost to her wrist.

She knew a losing situation when she saw it. She didn't know what the Avatar had done to her, but she'd be damned before she let them destroy everything she'd built so far. _Those who fight and run away… _Taking a step backwards, she grinned that maniacal smile one last time.

Toph ran into the room just as Sokka fell to his knees, blood cascading to the floor from the hole in his side. She took in the situation in a matter of heartbeats and vibrations- and her stomach froze when she realized how badly Sokka had been wounded.

Azula backed away slowly from the crouching forms of her brother and the diminutive Earthbender. "Sorry, Zuzu," she said cheerfully- which was more creepy than anything. "But we'll have to finish this some other time." Glancing up at the hole above the cavern, which was obviously her escape route, she waved farewell.

Aang crawled over to Sokka's side, managing to press his hand against the wounded man's side in an attempt to slow the bleeding. "It's okay, Sokka," he murmured, trying to fight the panic rising inside him. "Just hang on. We'll get Katara to heal you, okay?"

"…Stupid… bitch…"

The Avatar's attention shifted back to the Fire Princess, anger contorting his usually calm features. His grey eyes widened in realization and dawning dismay as Azula stepped backwards off the edge of the deep lava pit.

Zuko tried to stand up, lurching towards his sister. "_Azula!_"

Azula fell, but she felt no concern. After all, she could easily fly out of the escape route her ancestors had created in just such an emergency. She smirked.

Until she tried to bend the jets on her feet.

Nothing happened. A twinge of panic clenched her chest. She punched, trying to shoot a powerful column of fire to slow her descent. Still nothing. Belated realization hit her head on.

_The Avatar had taken away her bending._

The molten fire she was rapidly approaching bathed her in an unholy light, blinding her. And in the brightness, she saw a woman.

"_Mother? Why do you love Zuko more than me?"_

"_I love you both, darling. You know that."_

"_No, you always take his side. Father says he's useless. Why don't you just throw him in the ocean and be done with him?"_

_Ursa turned, brown eyes soft and kind. "Zuko is a special child. Just as you are, but in a different way. Someday, I hope that you will both find that spark that helps you to realize just how extraordinary you really are."_

"_Father says I was born lucky. That's all I need to know."_

"_That doesn't mean that you are above others, Azula. Remember your humanity- that regardless of your outstanding talent and noble birth, you are a person just like everyone else. You're my little girl."_

Regret- deep, painful, soul-wrenching regret- engulfed her being. Tears filled those golden eyes, evaporating from the intense heat even as they fell from her eyes.

_I'm sorry… Mother… that I forgot about who I really was._

The last thought Fire Princess Azula had as she hit the lava was that at last, maybe… just maybe… her mother would've loved her as much as she had loved Zuko… now that the prodigy was just a normal person.


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Good. Now, lift your arms slowly, smoothly. Mimic the natural movement of the water."

Rekka frowned as she did as her Master instructed. A thin stream of water lifted from the pond and circled around her body, forming a snake-like tendril that whipped out and snapped at a nearby tree before returning to the pond with a splash. The ten-year-old beamed with pure joy.

"I did it, Aunt Katara! I made a waterwhip!" she squealed.

Katara chuckled lightly as she straightened from her Waterbending position, smoothing her blue silk robes with the movement. "I better watch out- another Waterbending Master is in the making!"

Rekka's smile dimmed somewhat. "…I wish Dad were here."

Reaching out and touching the girl's shoulder, Katara opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut short by a _thud_ and shouts of protests. She turned her attention to the other side of the courtyard gardens, narrowing her eyes at the upturned earth, burnt foliage, and frozen patches scattered all over the place.

"Toph," Katara called to the woman lounging comfortably in a nest of her element near the courtyard wall, sipping a cup of tea and chortling with Suki, who sat at a table nearby. "I thought you were watching the kids."

"How many times do I have to remind you people? _I'm blind. _Not exactly the best person to be 'watching' anyone."

"You know what I mean!"

"I am, Sweetness," came the bored reply with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "They're fine."

A boulder the size of a koala-sheep flew towards the Master Earthbender and crashed against the wall. Toph didn't move so much as an eyelash. "See? Tao is giving as good as he's getting."

Katara crossed her arms, clearly not happy with the situation. "Zhen! Liu!"

Abruptly two children appeared, their faces blank but eyes worried. "Yes, Mother?" the black-haired boy in red robes asked hesitantly.

"What did we tell you about burning and freezing things?"

Eight-year-old Zhen, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, winced. "Not to do it?" he said, his gold eyes reflecting the mid-day sun.

Liu sniffled, tears forming in her cerulean eyes. "We're sorry," the seven-year-old sobbed.

"Sorry isn't going to fix the garden!"

"But _they_ started it!" Zhen insisted, pointed behind him. "Father says to never back down from a challenge!"

"Is a matter of honor," Liu added, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her ocean blue robe.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Toph," she said again, this time with a bit more irritation.

The shorter woman sighed before standing up. "Fine, fine. I'll deal with the little snots." She stomped her foot and her earth-chair sunk back level with the ground around it. "Chi! Tao!"

Without a sound, the two identical boys snapped to attention in front of their mother. "At your service, Mother, dear," they said in one voice, oozing innocence.

"Don't give me that, you weasel-foxes. How many times have I told you: I may be blind, but I can still see everything you do?"

One of the boys smirked. "Not everything," he observed, bending an air sphere under his body and balancing on top of it with one toe.

"Listen, you little smartass…" Toph warned the nine-year-old.

"But what she can't sense, I can see," Aang reminded his son as he plucked him out of the air by the collar of his orange robe. "And the next time you sass your mother, I'm grounding you. Literally."

Chi scowled. "Awww…"

Tao chuckled. "Busted…"

"As are you, young man," Aang reminded him without loosening his hold on his Airbending son. "It's disrespectful to decimate another person's property, especially when that person happens to be the Fire Lord."

Tao peered around his father at Katara, who was still frowning at him, arms crossed over her chest and maternal disapproval radiating from her entire being. "I think I'm more scared of the Fire _Lady_, Dad," he confessed, his grey-green eyes wide.

Suki chuckled as she walked over, carrying Toph and Aang's six-month-old daughter, Jiao. "Children will be children, Aang," she reminded her friend. "And believe me when I tell you that this garden has seen much worse damage from the sparring sessions between Katara and Zuko than what these kids can do."

Katara glanced at Aang, who let his eldest son down with a thump. "Where's Deshi? Weren't you taking him to see the new ostrich-horse foals in the stables?"

Aang turned to look behind him, aware that his little six-year-old shadow… wasn't there. "Deshi?"

His wife sighed. "Lost him again, did you?"

"He was right behind me! I swear!"

A low rumbling that sounded mysteriously like muffled chortling reached their ears and everyone turned to see Zuko strolling into the courtyard, a child on each hip and a skeptical smirk on his face. "I was minding my own business and trying to catch up on some very important royal matters," he intoned, using his "Fire Lord" voice, "and suddenly these two little runts popped up in front of my desk, demanding a snack!"

Katara smothered a chuckle at his obvious lack of real irritation. "Huo," she began, walking over to take the black-haired Princess from her father's grasp, "were you hiding in Daddy's office again?"

Fire Princess Huo, barely five years old, nodded sagely, her blue eyes serious.

"You know you're not allowed to play in there. Why were you in there again?"

"Miss Daddy," little Huo whispered, her voice feather-soft.

Suki made an "isn't that so cuuuuuute" face. "Awwww…"

Toph snorted. "Sucker. She's got you wrapped too."

"Like you're any more resistant just because you can't see her. You adore her just as much as the rest of us."

"I refuse to respond to that comment."

Aang took his son from Zuko's other arm. "And what were _you_ doing in the Fire Lord's private chambers, young man?"

Deshi held up a rather large red flower. "Wanted t' give Huo this."

Arching a thin brown eyebrow, the Fire Lady leaned closer to the young boy, the child in question clinging tightly to her neck. "A firelily?"

Deshi blushed furiously and looked away, his black bangs covering dark green eyes. "'Cause it's almost as pretty as she is."

Another "Awwwww!" sounded from Suki's vicinity.

"Jeez, Jerkbender- isn't your kid a little young to be making all the guys fall for her?"

Several pairs of ears perked up at the familiar voice. "I have no control over how beautiful and sweet my daughter is," Zuko replied, unperturbed. "It's not my fault she takes after her father."

Katara gave a rather unlady-like snort before enveloping her brother in a tight one-armed hug. "Long time, no see," she murmured. "Where have you been?"

"Earth Kingdom. Northern Water Tribe. Just left Dad at home, though, before coming here." Sokka grinned as his children came running over to welcome him back, Liu tackling him first around the knees with Rekka attacking his chest. He let out a grunt of minor pain, holding the "old war wound" at his side. "Careful, girls. I'm delicate in my old age, you know."

Suki smiled with unshed tears in her eyes as she gave her husband a kiss. He smiled softly, privately, until his eyes rested on little Jiao. "That's not mine." He paused for a moment, a look of worry on his face as he met the Kyoshi Warrior's gaze. "…Is it?" He groaned. "Why is it whenever I come home, _some_body's had another kid?"

Toph smacked the Southern Water Tribe Chief in the arm before taking Jiao from Suki. "This one is mine, Snoozles. So far you're still behind the rest of us in terms of quantity."

Sokka waved his hand in a negligent manner at her, forgetting, of course, that she couldn't see it. "Quality over quantity, Toph."

"Some of us are capable of both," the Earthbender replied with a smirk. "After all, I'm responsible for helping to rebuild the Air Nomads and creating the best Earthbenders in the world."

"That's right!" Chi hollered, punching a fist into the air.

"You tell 'im, Mom!" Tao echoed, mimicking his twin.

"Excuse me," Zuko interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a nearby column, "but in terms of 'quantity' Boomerang Boy and I are tied. We both have two kids."

"Sorry, Sparky. Denied."

"…What?"

Toph pointed in Katara's direction. "Sugar Queen is knocked up again. Nice work, Fire Lord."

Katara stared at the tiny Earthbender, her face pure disbelief. "You… you're joking, right?"

"My vibes never lie."

In the stunned silence that followed, Zhen decided to whisper (rather loudly) to the twins as they nodded in agreement, "_I hope this time it's not another stupid sister._"

"_Zhen!"_

**.o(O)o.**

True to Toph's announcement, the Fire Lord and Lady found themselves in the unprecedented circumstance of having a _third_ child. Never before had this situation arisen, unless a Fire Lord was unfortunate enough to be unable to conceive a male heir on his first two tries.

Of course, since the Royal Family was considered the descendents of Agni Himself, such a disgraceful situation had never once fallen upon any of the Fire Lords in recorded history.

As Fire Lord Zuko and his lovely Waterbender Lady had already provided the Fire Nation with the required male heir when Zhen was born, they were under no obligation to have another child- except that Katara wished for another. And Zuko readily agreed, knowing what a patient and wonderful mother she was. And thus, Huo was born.

But now… now they found themselves at the center of a political drama that threatened the next page of their happiness.

The old Sages at the Fire Temple were horrified, saying that it was a sign from Agni that the Fire Nation was growing too weak from having _Waterbender_ blood mixed with His descendants' pure blood. Otherwise, why would another possible heir be needed? Perhaps Crown Prince Zhen was not strong enough to become Fire Lord, being that his mother was a lowly Water Tribe peasant.

This comment ended with quite a bit of ice and water damage to the Temple (and its Sages) from the "lowly peasant" in question.

Fire Lord Zuko merely shook his head, warning the Sages against future… outspokenness against his chosen bride. With a white-hot blast of fire aimed at their pointy little hats.

Regardless of the blatant disapproval from the Fire Sages (and more than a few of the older, more hard-headed Fire Nation citizens), Katara found herself thoroughly enjoying her pregnancy. With Suki and Toph visiting frequently with their brood, Zhen and Huo constantly had cousins and friends to play with, so Zuko and Katara could focus on their impending arrival- and the dissent amongst those who viewed the coming child with fear and, sometimes, outright hatred.

The months passed, and as Katara approached her time, the "Agni faithful" grew bolder. More than one stone or brick had shattered windows in the palace, bearing notes that the "Water Tribe whore" was carrying the devil's spawn and it was Lord Zuko's responsibility to "cast out" his wife and strengthen his rule with a Fire Nation bride.

At first, Zuko grew into a rage that threatened to burn the whole palace to the ground with his ire, but Katara pointed out that it was only a few old-school loyalists that were causing the disturbances, and that the majority of the nation was happy about their new addition. Zuko accepted this, and fought to keep his temper whenever the random window was broken, believing in his wife's theory about his people.

Until the raid.

A small group of Ozai loyalists broke into the Fire Palace late one night, intent on dealing with the evil Waterbender and her unborn themselves. They stormed the royal chambers, weapons and flames at the ready.

They weren't expecting to find one severely pissed off Master Earthbender and her Avatar husband waiting for them in the darkness.

"I told you, Twinkletoes," Toph murmured, cracking her fingers as she moved away from the huge draped bed. "They're like vermin, infesting everything no matter how much you try to get rid of them."

Aang sighed. "The Fire Lord and Lady are not here, gentlemen," he announced, in case the loyalists were not aware. "I highly suggest you leave the way you came in."

Murmurs and some cursing followed this statement. "That cursed Water witch will bring the downfall of our nation!" one voice called out. "We will find her and the demon child she carries and sacrifice them both to Agni! Then the Fire Nation will be strong once again!"

Toph grunted. "Are you deaf, or just plain stupid? They aren't here. And even if they were, the Fire Lord would roast you in an instant for daring to threaten his wife."

Aang rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Actually, I think Katara would probably thrash them before Zuko could get to them…"

"Point taken. Don't mess with a pregnant bender."

"I personally agree, having experienced it firsthand three times now."

One older man shook his sword at the couple. "Where are they?" he hollered. "We must rid our country of this abomination before it is born!"

Aang swung his arms and a mighty wind blasted their faces, knocking weapons down and blowing out the torches they held. "_**Life is life**_," he said, a multitude of voices coming from his mouth as his eyes and tattoos began to glow a near-blinding bluish-white in the darkness of the room. "_**Who are you to judge who should and should not live? If this child was yours, and others came with the intent to destroy that which you had made with your body, your soul, would you be so eager to take an innocent life?**_" His body began to float above the plush green and gold rug covering the floor of the massive bedchamber, hurricane-like winds whipping the wall coverings and drapes. "_**If you are determined to hate, hate yourselves, for those who would destroy a life before it has begun should not be worthy of love**_."

And with that final testimony, he shot out one hand and encased the invading group in a chunk of ice.

Toph applauded as she walked over to the frozen men. "Nice work, Twinkletoes. Now all we need is an extra large glass of lemonade."

The Avatar slowly returned to the floor, his glowing tattoos fading as his anger did. "I just… don't understand… how they can talk of taking a life, especially one not even born yet, just because _they_ aren't happy it happened. Every life is precious, before _and_ after it's born."

"Some people just don't think the same way we do," his wife replied, her voice soft in the darkness. "It doesn't necessarily make them _wrong_, just… different. And as the Avatar, it is your responsibility to make sure that everything balances out, right? So in order to keep that balance, people like these guys here have to exist and keep us on our toes, to remind us _why_ we hold these values so dear."

Two faces appeared outside the doorway to the giant bedchamber. "Nice work, Dad," Chi observed, echoing his mother's previous statement.

"Don't you mean 'ice' work?" Tao said, a smirk on his face.

Toph groaned. "Save me from pre-teen humor."

Aang frowned as he walked out of the royal chambers, leaving the men frozen for the moment. "Why are you here? I thought you were helping Rekka watch the kids while Katara and Zuko were in the birthing room."

The two boys nodded together. "They're all asleep," Chi informed him.

"So we came to let you know what happened," Tao added.

Walking to Aang's side, Toph folded her arms over her chest. "What happened?"

Before the twins could reply, the four turned to see Zuko walking down the hallway, a bundle in his arms and a weary but proud smile on his face. "I see you've been busy as well, Avatar," he said, noticing the frozen men just inside the bedroom door.

"We'll have to thaw them out soon, but for now they can wait." He shook the Fire Lord's hand gently, offering congratulations for the new arrival in his arms. "What was it?"

"That's what we were trying to tell you!" Chi protested.

"But Lord Sparky here interrupted!" Tao agreed.

Toph hit the twin closest to her with a fist to the top of his head. "_'Lord Sparky'_?"

"Ow!" Chi yelped. "I didn't say it- Tao did!"

"Well, you were closer."

Zuko chuckled before pulling the cover back to reveal…

…Two tiny little faces, snuggled together in the warm blanket.

Aang blinked in surprise. Toph merely smirked. "Two? Twins?"

"Apparently Chi and Tao were not a rare occurrence," Zuko said with a smile.

The Avatar's face broke into a wide smile. "Congratulations! To Katara as well! Boys? Girls?"

Zuko looked down at his two precious newborns. He pointed to the one closest to his chest. "I'd like you to meet Kya," he murmured, before indicating the other child, "…and Iroh."

"One of each, eh?" Toph chuckled. "Congrats, Sparky. How's Sugar Queen?"

"Exhausted. She's sleeping now. But I wanted to see how the two of you were enjoying your new guest chamber." His gold eyes narrowed. "I wasn't expecting to find _this_ mess."

"They thought this was still your bedroom," Toph explained. "They didn't realize that you'd built a new wing closer to the nursery on the other end of the palace and made this wing into private chambers for personal guests and family when they visit."

"Fortunate for us," Zuko muttered, the spark of anger evident in his eyes, "but fatal for them. This will be the last mistake they ever make."

"Zuko," Aang interrupted, "I must disagree. You can't kill them- that would make you just as wrong as they were. You need to confront them, yes, but you can't sink to their level. Be a righteous Fire Lord- not a vengeful father. Think of little Iroh and Kya."

The Avatar's words reminded Zuko of his own father's brutal behavior- and he sighed. "Very well. For now, I will leave them in your care. I must return before these two wake up for their next meal. "

The Avatar family stood quietly as the Fire Lord returned the way he came, all the while whispering sweet words to the sleeping children in his arms.

There would always be a few bumps in the road to peace, but whenever any of Aang's friends and family would look back at their lives, remembering the good and the bad along the paths they've made, they would always say the same thing:

_Smile… because it happened._

**.o(O)o.o(O)o.o(O)o.o(O)o.o(O)o.**

**Zuko & Katara's kids:  
Zhen- "great"  
Huo- "fire"  
Kya- Katara's mother's name  
Iroh- well, _duh_**

Suki and Sokka's kids:  
Rekka- totally stolen from "Fushigi Yuugi"  
Liu- "flowing"

Aang and Toph's kids:  
Chi- "energy"  
Tao- "large waves"  
Deshi- "virtuous"  
Jiao- "pretty & gentle"


End file.
